Reconnected
by klandgraf2007
Summary: A sequel to Accidental Relations. They were torn apart by forces out of their control, now they're back together…but for how long?
1. Chapter 1 The Past meets The Present

**Title: Reconnected **

**Summary: A sequel to **_**Accidental Relations. **_**They were torn apart by forces out of their control, now they're back together…but for how long?**

**Rating: Pg-13 (maybe)**

**Spoilers: Its an AU of Season 4 but things from old season maybe mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights belong to the CW/WB and whoever else owns it.**

**A/N: The First part of this Chapter switches between Clark and Lois, to show what they were up to before the story kicks off. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One part One- The Past meets The Present :**

It had been one year since she left Smallville and the small town was forever branded in her mind thanks to one person…Clark Kent.

Now she stood here staring at the crowd attending Lex Luthor's funeral, listening to the words of Lionel's own grievance in the death of his legacy, "Lex was touched with greatness. We'd only just begun to see that potential. I-I can only imagine the heights he would have soared to if his life ... hadn't been ... cut short so tragically."

A feeling swept over her, one she thought she'd never feel again. Her head turned and her hazel eyes locked with his broken pair of baby blues as he watched from a nearby pillar hidden from everyone else except for her as he listened to Lionel's word solemnly.

Lois turned away for just a second before to think before she walked through the crowd, desperate to see him one last time until she was faced with an empty spot where he once stood.

Clark Kent had vanished…

**Kent Farm:**

Clark had been in Smallville for more then five months following his brief stint in Metropolis as Kal, the so called ladies man and criminal.

Everything from then on had changed, his father was having heart complications and his conflicted relationship with Lana was beginning to strain…but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering the young farm boy, it was the article from the Daily Planet that laid out in front of him.

HAS BRUCE WAYNE FOUND MS. RIGHT? By Cat Grant

Below the headline was a small photo of Bruce Wayne dressed in his best Armani suit with his arm draped protectively around Lois Lane, who just leaned into whispering something into his ear which caused him to smile.

Anger and Jealousy began to boil to the surface, so he did the only thing that seemed to calm him…he continued his tune-up of the dark blue 1966 Ford Mustang coupe that Lois had surprised him with many years ago.

It seemed to him that the only connection left in this small town were his parents and this little car that was a fine piece of motor invention and speed.

_**One Year Later…**_

"_I don't even know where to start. I know you must have a million questions, but I don't know how many answers I can give you. If you're watching this, it means I'm probably dead. You were always the one good thing in my life, I loved you like a sister and I know that you will find whoever did this to me and give him a good kick in the ass." _Chloe's video image takes a time to pause so that she could wipe away the tears that had appeared with her laughter, _"Lois, I know that being back here after everything that's happened is tough but I hope you and Clark can work together to succeed were I only failed in bringing Lionel Luthor down…you two are the only ones who can. I'll always be your little cuz and I'll be keeping my eye out on you as your own little journalistic angel."_

Lois couldn't but smile at the last comment before the screen went blank, her eyes trailed over the now abandoned Smallville High Torch and the memories from the past caused her smile to only grow brighter.

"I wont let you down Chlo." Lois whispers to herself before she flicked off the light and walked off towards her car all the while trying to reach the last person she desperately needed to talk to…Clark Kent.

It didn't help matters that the resident superhero/farm boy had been MIA for the past three months with no sign of his appearance anywhere on the entire face of the Earth, all she had to go on were the old newspaper clippings she had spotted on the WALL OF WEIRD as well as several occurrences of alien activity that originated on the Kent Farm.

Her only hope dangled now on the shoulders of his parents, if she could ever reach them on the phone except of the answering machine which just played the happy tones of a loving family.

Even now as she sped down the empty dark highway with her cell phone nestled between her shoulder and chin, "Hey Mr. & Mrs. Kent, Its Lois…again. Just calling to see if you've heard from Clark or know where he is, cause I really need to speak to him about Chloe's case and I…"

Lighting strikes down in the fields causing an pulse to wave through the dark night causing Lois to reel back and watch as her cell went dead.

Lois sighed and set her cell back down in the cup holder saying, "That's just great"

All the frustration was getting to become too much for the young intrepid reporter, who just pulled her visor down and pulled out the single cigarette. Her hazel eyes locked with her own reflection in the mirror acting almost as the little angel on her shoulder compared to the nagging devil on her other shoulder.

"If you smoke this, you are gonna spend the rest of the night hating yourself. And Lois Lane doesn't give up." she says to herself while she quickly crushed up the cigarette and flipped the visor close as her hand went in search of that pack of Juicy Fruit that she had picked up from the general store on the main street of Smallville.

She had no time to react when the bolt of lightning crashed down in front of her causing instinct to kick in and the SUV to careen head first into the stocks of corn, once she stopped her eyes widened when the huge blindingly ball of light spread out towards her and imploded with huge energy that caused a small crop circle like to appear in the center while the energy caused stocks of corn to block Lois's front windows.

If the window hadn't been blocked, she would have seen orange bolts of electricity spread throughout the center of the flat circle forming the shape of a giant S, with the small fires to outline the S shape that soon disappeared and a man in the middle to appear huddled to the cold muddy ground in the fetal position.

Lois's caught sight of the man and soon rushed out of her car to attend to his aid, exclaiming "Oh my god" in the process.

She froze when she saw the naked man's backside as he rose to his feet and gazed around this new world studying the night sky before his gaze switched back to the endless rows of corn.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked while the man just froze as well with the knowledge that he wasn't alone but he remains silent until she asked, "What's your name?"

The man simply replied, "I don't know."

Lois froze once again at the familiar sound of the man's voice and one name escaped her lips, "Clark."

The man turned to face her and to her surprise, it was a very nude farm boy who she thought was lost.

"Look at his face…" she says to herself despite the fact that her eyes just drifted down lower, the years had been good since they last saw each other.

She slowly started to back away while saying, "I've got a blanket, don't move…" once she turns to head back to her car to retrieve said blanket, which just happened to appear as a cape once she draped it around his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Clark asks with his eyes staring at her with both intrigue and recognition as she turned and started walking the blanketed amnesic farm boy back to her SUV.

"My names Lois. Lois Lane." She says with a small smile while the confused Clark just sat in the backseat…quiet.

**Kent Farm:**

The door to the yellow farmhouse was kicked open and Lois practically dragged Clark into his childhood home while calling out, "Mr. & Mrs. Kent!" she only gets silence as her response.

"I'm not suppose to be here." Clark says cold and slightly robotic, which just caused Lois to roll her eyes and turn to face the blanketed farm boy.

"Well I'm not suppose to be here either, but knowing Chloe I'm sure she didn't plan this type of reunion between you and I." Lois says before turning her attention back towards the dark farmhouse where she was quick to grab Clark and drag him up the stairs where she hoped to at least clothe him before the temptation to rip off the blanket and make him remember her became all too empowering.

"I'm sure you know how to dress yourself." She says pointing towards the closet as he just stared at her still lost in the world around him.

"Your bossy." he states which just caused Lois to roll her eyes and push him into his room and shut the door.

"Just get dressed" she says through the door and only seconds later did Clark appear in the doorway dressed in a dark gray t shirt along with a pair of tight jeans and old bike boots he had acquired from Clark's brief stint in Metropolis as Kal.

"How's this?" He asks hoping that it would please her and by the look of both speechlessness and that small sparkle in her eyes was enough to signal that he in fact looked good.

The two slowly made their way back down the stairs, "First things first, we've got to find your parents cause I'm not about to baby-sit a 17 year old farm boy with amnesia while my cousin's killer walks away free."

"You talk a lot." He stated while he observed Lois from behind still trying to figure out how he knew her.

" Well, I'm just not very comfortable with uncomfortable silence, and you're not exactly keeping up with your end of the conversation." Lois replied and ended it with a curtly smile that soon grew to a genuine smile when Martha Kent appeared in the doorway almost speechless to see both of them standing at the bottom of her stairs.

"Hi Mrs. Kent"

**TBC…**

**SO? How's it looking so far?**

**There will probably be more flashbacks in this chapter, so you guys could see what they went through before they were reunited. I've also got one special Clois scene that is reminiscent of a certain letter that a certain blonde reporter read to a sick farm boy but is a little more clois oriented. (Just take out Chloe and put Lois in her spot and also edit the little name he drops in his fever sleep) ;)**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 Puzzles

**Chapter One part Two- Puzzles:**

Night quickly went and daybreak slowly emerged with another dreadful day, Lois sat at the countertop going over files on her laptop while sipping the fresh cup of coffee in her hands.

She only paused to look around the small farmhouse that housed so many memories, including ones that neither of the Kent's knew about…

_Two Years Ago_

_Both Clark and Martha had both fallen ill to a meteorite virus that only seemed to affect humans more strongly then they affected him, to the outside world it appeared to be the average flu like cold._

_At the mention that he was gravely ill, Lois had rushed instantly back to Smallville where she along with Chloe walked into the yellow farmhouse._

_Chloe was busy to distract Jonathan and advert his attention to her instead of witnessing Lois sneaking through the front door straight towards Clark's side._

_The pale exterior of his flesh and the sweat clung hair on his forehead just caused Lois to sit down beside him and smile, "I guess that's twice my cousin manages to get me back to Smallville and to you." her hands move pieces of his hair from his face as she continued, "It wasn't suppose to be this way, I was suppose to go through high school as the new girl with a three star general as a father. But instead I crashed into you and my perspective changed, I found myself cheerleading and chasing down leads with my baby cousin while you pined over Lana and fought the usual meteor freak of the week."_

_Clark still didn't move, but Lois knew she had to act fast if she didn't want to be caught by Jonathan. "When Chloe told me that you and your mom were sick, I had Bruce pull a few strings to get me back here. I didn't know what I would say if you were awake or if your dad caught me sneaking through the front door but I couldn't stand that thought of losing you without telling you this…"_

_Lois leans forward towards his ear and whispers, "You were always the man that I envisioned myself with, the man I didn't think I deserved because he was too good for a girl like me. All these powers you have, they only make you the man I know your going to be. Just know that even though I may not be the girl you love today, I'll keep that balcony window open so you could fly back to me." she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek and leaned back down to whisper into his ear, "We'll always have Smallville"_

_Once she pulled away completely, she saw Clark move and turn his head to face her as he called out, "Lois"_

_She froze but didn't know how to react until the sound of Jonathan coming towards her caused her to quickly slip out the front door, no one except Chloe ever knowing that she had ever returned to Smallville._

She was snapped out of her memories when Martha Kent came bounding down the stairs saying, "I was hoping to take Clark around the barn to see if he was starting to remember anything, but it doesn't seem likely that he'll get his memories back in time for Lionel's trial." the elder Kent took the time to pause before placing a comforting hand on Lois's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Lois."

Lois just shut her laptop and turned to face Martha with a small smile on her face as well, "I cant expect to just snap my fingers to get what I want and being back here isn't really helping my nicotine cravings."

Martha looked at Lois surprised and Lois just replied, "I originally stopped when I was 13 but I started again after I got the call about…" she stopped for fear of showing the breakdown that was forming in her soul.

But instead, Martha pulled Lois into a motherly hug saying "I am so sorry for your loss."

The army brat couldn't help but throw caution to the wind and break down in Martha's arms unaware that a certain amnesic farm boy was watching from the top of the stairs curious as to what he was witnessing.

**Egypt**

The jeep sped through the sand desperate to reach the plane in hopes of reaching there in time while Lex Luthor sat in the backseat with his hands brushing off the centuries old sand from the small statue of Horus, the Egyptian sun god.

His eyes scanned the symbols on the back, which seemed to resemble the same glyphs from the Kwatche cave walls.

"We've got a problem, Mr. Luthor" Lex's personal assistant said from the front with their direction aimed at the other car parked near their plane.

Once the truck had pulled to a stop, Lex got out and headed towards the truck only to stop in his place when Bruce Wayne emerged from the vehicle saying, "You have something that doesn't belong to you."

Lex couldn't help but laugh while he handed the statue off to his assistant instructing, "Put this near the prep table and make sure Dr. Vaughn is ready for take off."

Bruce's gaze landed on the small statue, "That belongs in the Cairo museum, not collecting dust as a paperweight."

Lex began to grow weak and more sweaty, but he just stepped into Bruce's face saying "You and I both know that there's more to that statue."

Bruce didn't reply and just watched Lex head into the jet where a very angry doctor was waiting for him, "Your late." she says which just causes Lex to groan in frustration while he slipped out of his shirt and sat on the steel bed.

While the doctor hooks the small syringes into the circular disks on Lex's chest, he was busy looking at the statue in his hands.

The pawns were in play and it appeared that Bruce was in check…this time at least.

Meanwhile, Bruce got back into his truck where he pulled out his cell and quickly dialed Alfred's private line saying "Get the car ready, I've got to retrieve something from an old friend."

He was quick hang up and turn to his driver saying, "Get me to our jet as fast as you can, I want to be in the air before Lex touches ground."

His driver nodded before leaving a dusty trial in their wake, it was a race against time. One that would be quickly interrupted soon enough…

**TBC…**

**I've been wanting to do a Martha/Lois scene and also have Lois appear still shaken by Chloe's apparent death, but knowing Lois that wont last for long and I can guarantee that you'll see the claws come out when she visit's a certain incarcerated Luthor.**

**REVIEWS/QUESTIONS/COMMENTS!**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3 Who I Am

**Ratdogtwo: **In response to your question about the timeline, it's been about three years since Lois and Clark last saw each other minus the flashback in Part 2 which doesnt really count cause Clark was knocked out when she came back.

**Posting this Chapter early because chances are that I'll forget tomorrow since there's a new episode of Smallville on that day but I hope you enjoy the next parts.**

**Chapter One part Three- Who I Am:**

Clark walked around the loft looking over at all the items that were scattered across the dusty fortress of solitude, no memories came to mind but his curiosity did begin to kick in past all the photos of Chloe and Lana smiling at the camera along with pictures of Pete holding the championship trophy back from freshman year.

But one picture caught his eyes, it was the girl who found him in the field only in the photo she was slightly younger and appeared happier as her smile was large and very expressive alongside a younger Clark who just had his arms wrapped tightly around her and practically lifted her off the ground with laughter.

"Chloe snapped that picture of you and Lois after you finally caught her." Martha's voice called out from the top steps while Clark just turned towards her curious to the life that Clark Kent led.

"Why are you showing me this? Its of no importance with my mission, I'm waiting for the sign."

Martha stepped closer to her son and responds, "Maybe the sign your looking for is in your fortress of solitude."

Clark looked at her confused until she explained, "Well, your dad calls it your fortress of solitude. It's where you come to think and look at the stars." she moves her gaze towards the telescope and just causes Clark to turn and stare at the device as well before turning back to the photos in front of him.

The picture of Jonathan struck a cord with him and suddenly he held up the frame asking, "Who is this man?"

Martha smiles in hopes that maybe Clark had finally remembered, "That's your father."

Clark responded by shaking his head negatively, "He's not my father. He tried to prevent me from being reborn."

Martha looked at him almost surprised at such a cold comment from her son, "No, Clark. Jonathan loves you and risked his life to save you from Jor-El."

At the mention of his kryptonian father, the young amnesic turned to face Martha in almost an intimidating way as he responded with such a cold disposition that left Martha slightly shaken, "Either way, he's dead."

Not even the shattered picture of Jonathan Kent, which lay on the wood floor of the loft could prepare Martha Kent for what would happen next.

Her eyes widened and her hair twisted in the icy blast of wind that surrounded her as she looked up to see her only son charge towards the skies with the clouds parting as if anticipating his arrival.

**Metropolis Correctional Holding Facility:**

The once great king of Metropolis was stripped to an orange jumpsuit and a shaved head, Lionel Luthor was nothing more then a common criminal and it was Lois who hoped that her being here would send the message that her cousin maybe gone but Lois Lane wasn't going to give up no matter what would happen next.

"The great intrepid reporter, Lois Lane." Lionel says while he rose from his small bed and walked towards Lois, "Did you come to see me in a cage or is this a personal visit?"

Lois just stared at him unafraid, "That charming personality of yours might have intimidated people, but it wont work on me."

The man in question just turned and head back to his bed with a book in his hands while he called for the guard.

She had to act quick if she wanted to at least get her message through, "I don't believe that the safe house explosion was an accident, a stunt like that is thuggish, obvious, and smacks desperation. All the things you and your son lack in comparison."

Lionel turned interested to hear what she has to say, "That's a great theory you have there Ms. Lane, but why tell it to me?"

The spark that wanted to go finally did and the flare in Lois's eyes when she responded, "Because I wanted to look into the face of the son of a bitch who's responsible for my cousin's death. Even though you didn't order the explosion, I know you're the reason she's six feet under and I wont rest until I see you behind bars…properly." Lois leans closer to the bars to say softly yet still serious, "There's gonna be hell to pay, Mr. Luthor. In time, all the sins you're guilty of, will come back to bite you in the ass."

When she turned to prepare to leave, Lionel called out, "Don't you want to know who sold your secret out to Clark Kent?"

Lois paused and smiled at the elder Luthor, "Enjoy your solitude…while it lasts. Even though it must kill you that someone has given you this gift and you don't know who, and you don't know why, but without Chloe's testimony, you're probably gonna walk out of here a free man. Or is it possible that you're you being set up?"

Finally, Lois Lane left the elder ex-corporate giant to his many books and the thoughts that swirled in his mind.

**Kwatche Cave:**

Kal-El gripped the crystal of fire in his palm while he was quick to activate the hidden chamber in the cave wall which just split apart at his arrival and revealed the stone table which stood before him waiting for hide the relic in his hands from the outside world.

Something of great power could be felt in the chamber, even as he placed the crystal in its proper place and the bright blinding white light surrounded him. Kal-El knew that his mission was not yet complete without the other relics.

Moments later, Kal-El sealed up the cave wall and came face to face with Martha Kent. The earthly mother just stared at him nervous as to what she was about to do but Kal-El just walked past her saying, "Its not your place to be here Martha Kent."

Suddenly, Martha pulled out a black meteor rock and placed it against his chest saying, "Clark. If you're still in there... I love you."

She watches in horror as Clark steps back and becomes surrounded in a blue light which grows stronger until Kal-El and Clark Kent were separated at the hip.

Kal-El's kryptonian scar looked brighter in the light but he easily over powered Clark sniping at his weaker half by saying, "Your humanity has made you weak, all these human emotions betray your better purpose for the world."

Clark struggles even more when Kal-El begins to strangle him, Martha could only watch as both light and dark halves of her son fought it out until Martha Kent couldn't take much more and threw the rock to Clark who easily caught it and punched into Kal-El's chest which caused a massive white light to explode from them both leaving only Clark on the ground weakened by the subconscious battle.

Martha just rushed to her son's aide with a smile on her face, it was unbeknownst to them that not only had the real Clark Kent returned but also the news that Jonathan Kent had awakened from his month long summer which both shocked and baffled the doctors of Smallville Medical Center.

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lex was angry, he had lost the artifact and the idea that his father was not behind it just caused his blood pressure to rise even higher.

"Did you lose something or did daddy cancel your credit cards?" Bruce Wayne said from the door way which caused Lex to turn and charge towards him and grapple him by the collar of his black Armani suit.

"Where's the relic!" Lex demanded

Bruce responded with laughter and a quick shove, "If I had stolen your precious relic, why would I come back to the man I stole it from?"

"Well if you didn't steal it then there's obviously someone out there who knew about the statues contents." Lex said to himself unaware that Bruce had over heard the bald billionaires seemingly mad conversation.

"Still chasing legends, when are you ever going to move on from your father's obsessions?" Bruce enquired slightly concerned for his friend/enemy, he knew the lengths that the Luthor men would go to in order to gain the truth or absolute power over others, they were notorious for being a bloodthirsty family.

"Get out of my home, Bruce." Lex says quick to buzz in his security, who practically escorted Bruce Wayne from the mansion grounds.

The game had restarted, with no winner or loser. Both men were left without a next move thanks to whomever had taken that stone, but like most puzzles. You always manage to solve it.

**TBC…**

**I kind of wanted to make Bruce a heavy character to use against Lex, I always pictured Lex and Bruce kind of competing against the other much like he does with Lionel but slightly different.**


	4. Ch 1 P4 Saying Goodbye or Saying Hello?

**Chapter One part Four- Saying Goodbye or Saying Hello?:**

Lois set the small bouquet of flowers over her cousin and uncle's gravestones with a grim expression on her face, she sat down quiet at first until she could barely hold it inside any longer.

"I have a confession to make, I didn't go to your guy's funeral. I hate funerals." She pauses while trying to find the right words to say to both marble tombstones in front of her, "The General says everybody does, it's a way of paying tribute to a life well-led."

Emotion begins to overcome her and she struggles to keep the tears at bay but instead laughs sadly, "I hate myself for being weak and I knew that when I came here, it would make it real. Its so hard to be here in Smallville and not see you guys at your home playing Friday night Scrabble or Uncle Gabe making corny jokes when we had friends over, everything seems different without my little cousin by my side when I need her now more then ever. But I promise that I'll find out who did this to you, even if I have to do it alone."

If she had been minding her surroundings, she would have noticed that Clark was hiding in the shadows listening to her heartfelt confession over her family's grave and he decided to make his presence known when he stepped towards her saying, "You're not alone."

Lois was quick to wipe her tears and turn to face Clark, who was sporting his signature red shirt and blue jacket combo.

"A fact you could've shared instead of breathing down my neck." Lois says rising to her feet to face the red/blur intruder while she continued, "But its good to see that we've moved on from the 'clothing optional' stage of our relationship."

Clark couldn't help but smirk at her sarcastic behavior and just stayed where he was with his reply, "I didn't know you'd be here, Lois. I just came here to pay my respects to Chloe."

She just crossed her arms over her chest, "Nice to see that your synapses is all fired up and working again, I thought I was going to be stuck with an amnesic alien."

Clark finally stepped towards her saying, "I actually prefer intergalactic traveler over alien, but seeing as how you were gone for three years…its kind of hard to fill you in on the things going on with my life."

The anger and slight frustration could be heard in his voice and it just caused that traditional aspect to Lois and Clark's relationship to kick in only with the words left unsaid during their three year absences, and this time it was Lois who snapped back.

"You know what Clark, I didn't come all the way back to Smallville just to hear you lecture me about my life when you've kept so much more shit hidden from me aside from your unique heritage." She pauses to take a breath before continuing on her anger/frustration fueled rant, "When your dad had a heart attack, I had to hear about it a month too late from Chloe. How do you think it made me feel every time Chloe told me about the time when the tornado ruined the spring formal, or your brief romances with both Lana, Kyla Willowbrook, and Alicia Baker?"

She paused again waiting for a response but cut him off before he could say anything, "It hurt even more when you couldn't at least pick up the phone and call me about your mom losing the baby or at least let me know that you were okay when you ran off for three months in Metropolis. Why couldn't you have at least emailed me or called?"

Clark could see the tears in her eyes and even though they still had lots to talk about, he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a much needed hug before pulling away from her saying, "Look, I know that things have changed between us but why don't you let me help you find out who did this to Chloe?" he pauses only to see her hesitate and just smile, "Come on, you can even stay at our house while you're in town. Not like you haven't done that already."

Lois thought about it before answering, "Fine, just know that I don't pay attention to curfews and I never make my bed."

He couldn't help but smirk until something caught his eyes, the ground in front of Chloe's grave seemed oddly different then most of the gravesites.

Lois turned to face her cousin's grave and just looked at Clark confused, "What's wrong, Clark? You act like you've never seen a grave before."

He just ignores her comment and focuses his eyes to a flash of an empty casket buried six feet under, surprise swept in as he turned to Lois saying, "Chloe's alive."

Lois could only look at him spectacle until something clicked inside of her head and the reporter in her took over, "Then there's only one place we need to go."

He watches her walk away and soon chases after her saying, "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to get into trouble?"

She couldn't help but smirk with her response, "Cause its what we always do."

Clark was about to retort but decided best to let the young army brat win this part of the conversation…for now.

**TBC…**

**So that was Chapter One, what did you guys think of it? I know that Lois kind of seemed to go off on Clark but you have to remember that she's been in Gotham for years while Clark went through different relationships, discovered his kryptonian heritage, and had family issue. REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 2 Face to Face

**Chapter Two Part One- Face to Face:**

Lois and Clark were making their way up the hill that led to the safe house where Gabe and Chloe were being kept until the trial, although someone's idea of protection was a huge explosion that ultimately led to Lois's abrupt arrival to the small town that had caused her both great happiness and pain.

But like all great reporters, Lois Lane was the one person to never falter in the face of danger even if it did include an ex who had a weakness for plaid and primary colors.

"So let me get this straight. You can still bench press a tractor, run faster than a speeding bullet, and see through walls." She pauses before continuing on with her observation, "Now your telling me that you can shoot fire from your eyes, hear a pin drop from across town, and…you can fly."

Clark simply replied, "Well I can usually leap tall buildings in a single bound, but when Jor-El brainwashed me he gave me full access to my kryptonian potential."

Lois couldn't help but rub her forehead in both confusion as well as the cramming knowledge of everything Clark Kent had just told her in their long haul to the safe house location, it was there that he told her everything about his extra-terrestrial heritage including some brief stints with his biological father and also what he was now capable of.

"Just because your biological father rewired you to be Kal-El, doesn't mean that you cant still tap into that potential." Lois said with great confidence that just caused Clark to stop in his tracks confused.

"What do you mean?"

She just smirked and turned to face him with her reply, "What I mean is…" she walks closer to his as she continues, "Why be afraid of your heritage when you can embrace it? You could at least try to learn how to fly, it would make it a lot easier to travel not to mention the fact that it makes it harder for people to catch you using your abilities like Phelan, Nixon, and myself included."

He just ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I just cant bend my knees and fly, t-there's no reason for me to learn an ability that I don't want."

Lois just responded by punching him in the shoulder and turning to continue their journey up the hill, "Deny it all you want, sooner or later it will happen."

Clark was about to respond but stopped dead in his track beside her at the sight of the wreckage that was once the FBI safe house for the Sullivan family.

"Remind me if I'm ever a witness not to put my life in the hands of the FBI." Lois said to Clark before the two started walking through the burnt slightly demolished wreckage in search of clues.

Clark was near a small door or what use to be considered a door, his eyes scanned every possible exit almost as if he was memorizing the layout.

"Clark, I don't see how we're going to find anything. The FBI closed the case and the autopsy reports which means either Lionel Luthor made sure all ties were cut or maybe the other Luthor is involved." Lois says making her way through the burnt remains towards the young farm boy who just shook his head in denial, despite the fact that Lex had been investigating him after Lois's departure, he knew that Lex wouldn't have sabotaged a chance at taking the helms of LuthorCorp.

"Lex wouldn't have done this, he's been trying for the past two years to overthrow his own father. I highly doubt that he'd kill one of the only witnesses in his case." Clark was quick to adjust his eyes into X Ray mode and with one quick scan he paused at the remains of the door he was currently standing by, "I think I found something…" he says as he walks towards the door and just easily crumbles it to pieces to reveal a caved in basement.

"Good job Smallville, you found the basement." Lois says sarcastically while the sound of rumbling thunder and darkening clouds cause the two to stop and decide to head back to the farm.

However, the sudden appearance of a black military helicopter along with a couple guys dressed in SWAT gear, who descended from the helicopter with ease.

Clark turned to Lois saying, "Run!"

She just stared at him and just walked past him saying, "Like hell I will."

The farm boy was quick to grab her by the arm and say, "This isn't a game, Lois."

She rolled her eyes and complied against her better judgment, the young army brat took off and the chopper followed closely.

Clark easily took out both guys and raced towards the chopper which he was quick to overheat the engine and speed back towards Lois, who's foot had just connected with one of the guy's faces.

He stands there impressed but as always, Lois Lane just looked at him in disbelief saying, "You just gonna stand there all day?"

Clark didn't get a chance to respond when she grabbed him and started running in the opposite direction unaware that General Lane had stepped out of the chopper with his signature cigar and stonewall attitude.

"Get me a transport!" he yells towards his assistant who quickly nodded and headed back to the helicopter to radio in the commands.

General Lane watched as the bodies of his daughter and the farm boy disappeared in the distance, leaving the three star general to grow more aggressive towards his goal.

**TBC…**

**So, How's it going so far? I kind of didn't want to spoil any of my surprises but I thought that I would at least drop down one for you guys…**

**You know how Chapter Four will be my version of DEVOTED? Well, I'm here to tell you guys that not only will you guys see Lois back in her old cheer uniform but you'll also see a side of her that you haven't seen since CRIMSON thanks to that little green punch ;)**

**Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2 UST

**Chapter Two Part Two- UST:**

The warm steam of a much needed shower had caused the Kent bathroom to be full of steam as Clark Kent bowed his head over the nozzle and let the warm water drip down his muscular back.

He was lucky to even get warm water after Lois's brief stint in the bathroom, and even the smell of her mango kiwi shampoo was enough for Clark to wish for a cold shower instead.

It was unbeknownst to him that Lois had silently slipped into the bathroom where she paused to admired the silhouette behind the shower curtain, her mind soon drifted off to a place that she quickly snapped out of by thinking, _'Your cousin's missing and all you can think about is hoping into that shower with Smallville?'_

A smirk appeared on her face at the other idea which popped into her head and she simply turned towards the mirror still drying the residue of wetness from her hair while she called out, "Nothing like a little North by Northwest action to get the blood pumping, huh?"

She strangled a laugh when she watched Clark freeze at the sound of her voice and watched at he peeled open with just enough space for his one eye to scan over her, that smirk that she had been fighting broke out at the sight of Clark checking her out from behind the shower curtain.

He quickly shut the curtain saying, "We usually take turns in the bathroom."

Lois just let out a small chuckle before grabbing her brush and responding with slight amusement, "Well, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the first time I got a glimpse of Clark Junior."

Clark just shakes his head and turns off the stream of water saying, "My parents weren't too lenient on me the last time they caught me in a co-ed situation."

Lois just smirked when she saw Clark's head peek out before he quickly grabbed a towel and came out with it wrapped around his waist, "I know, from what Chloe tells me. You and this Alicia Baker were pretty hot and heavy after a first date, she even told me about how your dad caught you getting to second base in your bedroom."

He grew kind of nervous and just plastered it with a fake smile, "Just forget it, all right?" he was about to head out when he stopped at the sight of the red/gold flannel that she was sporting, "That's my shirt."

Lois set her brush down and turned to face him saying, "It's the only thing I could find that was clean…" she walks closer to him causing the young farm boy to back straight into the spare door with a small gulp when Lois leaned up with her lips barely touching his as she whispered, "But if you want it back, you can just take it off me right now."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing, in fact that farm boy stood perfectly still afraid of what to do and say, but luckily Lois just started laughing to herself and turned back to the mirror saying, "Relax, Smallville." she pauses when she sees him take a deep breath, "I think its time for you to stop being so serious…" she said while pointing her brush at him only to have Clark plaster on a fake smile and head towards the door.

"Right." he says with a little bit of sarcasm, "Like I don't know how to have fun….I'm Mr. Fun-Stuff" he jerks the door open and his eyes go wide at the sight of his mom before him, "Mom!" he exclaims quick to press the door against his shoulder trying his best to shield Lois from his Mother's line of sight, "Y-You're home."

Martha Kent just smiled holding fresh towels in her hands, the motherly smile on her face soon vanished to one of surprise when Lois Lane's head popped over Clark's shoulder with a huge smile as she said, "Hi, Mrs. Kent."

Clark stares at his mother while trying to find the right words until, "I can explain this…."

Martha looked between them before responding, "Downstairs…10 minutes…" she turned to walk away still slightly shocked but with a hidden smirk on her face.

Clark just pressed his head against the doorway in frustration while Lois went back to brushing her hair, "I think that went well…"

_**Ten Minutes Later… **_

Lois and Clark sat side by side completely dressed while Jonathan stared at them with his arms crossed over his chest and the angry fatherly look he often sported whenever Clark was caught doing something wrong, which really didn't happen as often as expected.

For argument's stake, Martha plastered on a disappointed look on her face as well despite the fact she was hiding that smirk that wanted to break free.

"Your non-verbals are killing me, and don't understand what the big deal is here. We just took a shower."

Clark immediately bumped in saying, "Showers. We took separate showers."

Jonathan and Martha looked at them in disbelief, "At Noon?" questioned Martha while Jonathan stared at them waiting for a reply which was soon to be blurted out by their own son.

"We went to Chloe's safe house." Clark exclaimed still nervous under the piercing gaze of his father, those eyes were often the mirror into a white lie and often was the reason to how Clark Kent could never get away with anything that most teenagers could get away with.

Lois looks at him annoyed and simply cuts in before Jonathan could start lecturing, "We only trespassed on a government crime scene because of Clark's x-ray thingy."

Jonathan, not knowing that the general's daughter had in fact know about Clark's powers but until today had never actually voiced her knowledge of said abilities to the elder Kents.

Lois could see the Kent's gaze move towards Clark, who soon explained everything that had transpired since the graveyard except for the incident in the Kent Bathroom.

It wasn't until Clark had finished that Jonathan finally exploded, "You mean to tell me that for the past three years, Lois Lane has know about your secret and you didn't even bother to tell us?"

Clark couldn't get a word in when Jonathan cut him off saying, "And now you two think that the Sullivans survived the safe house explosion."

Lois and Clark just nodded, they had been silent through the whole small Jonathan Kent small rant until Martha finally intervened saying, "Why don't you two go upstairs…"

The two teens were quick to rush upstairs with Lois quick to punch him in the arm saying, "Way to go, Smallville."

"Me? If you hadn't walked into bathroom, we would never have been caught…" he says walking ahead of her until Lois walked past him saying, "Don't try and deny that you weren't checking me out from behind that shower curtain."

Clark stood their speechless while Martha just waited until they were all the way upstairs to turn to her husband who just plopped down in the previous stool occupied by his son while Martha just rubbed his back saying, "At least he'll have someone to talk to instead of hiding out in the loft. Since Pete left, Clark's been trying so hard to act like a normal teenager while keeping people away from his secret. Maybe knowing that its Lois who knows his secret will be less of a burden."

Jonathan turned and asked, "How? We're going to have to keep Clark on the couch while Lois stays here and what about the fact that they use to date?"

Martha just smiled and patted Jonathan on the cheek saying, "However good they may be at hiding their feelings, that old Kent Charm has its way of showing up when you least expect it."

Jonathan slid off the stool and walked towards Martha, his hands slipped around her saying, "What would I do without you?"

Martha thought it over before replying, "You'd probably be married to Nell Potter."

He just laughed at the idea and kissed Martha on the cheek before heading back out to the barn, but what Jonathan didn't know was that Martha was secretly rooting for Clark and Lois to re-establish their once tarnished relationship.

**TBC…**

**SO?**


	7. Chapter 2 Part 3 What Really Happened?

**Chapter Two Part Three- What Really Happened?:**

It had been hours since the shower incident and Clark was napping on the couch still exhausted from his time as Jor-El, the young farm boy's back muscled flexed as he moved to bury his face further into his pillow unaware that Lois was at the front door apprehensive at first to leave but soon slid out the screen door and hopped into Clark's mustang thanks to the keys he left upstairs in his room.

Now, she sat in front of her cousins grave just staring at the marble structure with her cousin's name engraved on the stone. All the thoughts and theories of where her cousin could be just flooded in, every idea that popped into her head led her to believe that someone in the Luthor family is responsible.

It didn't help matters that a strange young man dressed in a black shirt and brown trench coat appeared behind her demanding, "Where's Chloe Sullivan?"

Lois turns to face him asking, "Who the hell are you?"

The man steps towards her almost in a threatening manner, "You better tell me where she is."

Lois just chuckled, "I don't know who you are but I take it that your boss sent you here to get information from me, information that I don't have. So you two can both just kiss my ass" While she was talking, her hands reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the small can of pepper spray.

The trench coated man's hidden hand just morphed into a giant blade, he swings but misses.

Lois prepares to spray him but the trench coated man named Trent knocks her to the ground and prepares to plunge his blade into her but a shovel is whacked in front of Trent's face causing him to stumble back before the assailant grabs Lois's pepper spray and sprays him in the face causing the man to cry out in pain.

A hand shot out to help her up and Lois Lane was faced with the person she least expected to find back in Smallville.

"B-Bruce?"

**Kent Farm:**

Clark was hard at work with the blue tractor, the motor needed to be fixed and the fan belt needed to be replaced. There was a lot of farm chores he needed to catch up on as well as pick up twice the work since his dad was released from the hospital and the doctor restricted limited farm work until he was fully recovered from his three month coma.

Just then he turned to see his mustang pull to a stop with Lois behind the wheel, "I was wondering where you and my car disappeared to." he exclaimed while Lois got out of the car and handed him back his keys still frustrated from the event at the graveyard.

The smile on the farm boy's face soon faded away when a silver 1963 Aston Martin DB5 Coupe pulled to stop behind the mustang and Bruce Wayne stepped out with a small smile on his face when he approached Clark and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Clark." Bruce says while Clark just looks back at Lois then back at Bruce saying, "The feelings mutual, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce just smirked and corrected, "Just call me Bruce"

Lois and Clark just stood there silent as well as nervous until the farm boy asked, "W-What are you doing back in Smallville?"

"I was visiting an old friend and when I heard about what happened with Lois's cousin, I decided to stop by the graveyard to pay my respects when I saw Lois getting attacked-"

Lois cut in saying, "He didn't really attack me. I just got caught off guard when his hand morphed into a blade."

The so called prince of Gotham couldn't help but smile at Lois, a feeling that didn't sit well with Clark who just spoke out saying, "I guess that means Lois owes you a thank you."

Lois just plastered on a fake smile and pressed forward to punch Clark which just caused her hand to throb as she turned back to Bruce saying, "Well, you've escorted me home. I think that maybe you should go back to Metropolis and prepare for your flight back to Gotham"

Bruce didn't say a word as he just looked from Lois to Clark before nodding and responding, "I'll be sure to tell Alfred that you said Hello."

They watched at the Aston Martin DB5 sped of the farm entrance, leaving Lois to turn back and say, "I'm gonna go…"

As she turns to head for the yellow farmhouse, Clark appears alongside her asking, "What happened with you and Bruce?"

Lois stalled at the question and kept her back to him for a good couple seconds before Clark pressed on, "Did you and Bruce have some type of falling out?"

She just shook her head saying, "Its none of your business what I do with my love life."

He just watched her walk back into the farmhouse, leaving the farm boy to just run his hands through his hair in frustration.

**The Loft- Night:**

Lois sat to bask in the darkness of Clark's fortress of solitude while the thoughts rambled through her mind until the lights kicked on and she turned to see the face of Clark Kent, who just flashed a small smile before stepping onto the final step of the loft saying, "Have you had enough time to cool off?"

She couldn't help but laugh before she replied, "You asked me what happened with Bruce…" she pauses to see Clark sit beside her anxious to know, what he read from the papers it wasn't really as extensive as the detail she could give him.

"We started out as friends and then a year after I was in Gotham, we decided to go on a date where it then progressed towards a more mature relationship then the one you and I shared. It was nice but last year at Lex's funeral, I saw you standing in the background like a shadow and all those old feelings just popped up again." she says with her attention focused towards the ground.

Clark sat there almost stunned by the confession, "D-Does that mean…you still have feelings for me?"

She stared at him and just rose to her feet to exclaim, "I don't know how I feel, there's apart of me that feels at peace when I'm with you then there's apart of me that feels free when I'm with Bruce. But it would be better if I stayed away from the romance scene and just focused on my life as it is."

Before the farm boy could question, a bright light burst through the barn loft and the sound of military boots pounding up the stairs caused both Lois and Clark to turn at the sight of General Samuel Lane, who just stood there with his stone cold stare as Lois just flashed a small smile and waved at her father saying softly, "Hi, Daddy."

Clark gulped instantly when General Lane looked at him before he turned back to Lois saying, "Outside. NOW!"

She turned back to look at Clark nervously before she bounded down the steps alongside the general, whose stern voice could be heard while Clark made his way into the yellow farmhouse anxious to put distance between himself and the general for fear of retaliation since their last meeting.

The general spoke his usual lecture about Lois breaking the rules that he had given her prior to her arrival to Smallville, but she just bantered back with sarcasm and frustration towards her father's behavior and soon voiced the problem at hand.

"Why is it that you treat Bruce better then you do Clark? The farm boy saved my life three years ago and he's been one of the most trusting people that I care about, why do you hate him more then my own ex?" She asked with both softness and anger.

General Lane ran his fingers over his balding head and simply replied, "The Lanes are notorious for fighting in wars and occasionally dying in them, if I were to be shipped out I want to make sure that my daughters have everything that I never had. I know that you loved Clark but he's a farmer's son who will probably inherit the farm where he'll marry the prom queen and have many other little Kents to run around the farm." he pauses at the hurt look that crossed Lois's face before continuing, "But with Bruce, you can have the luxury of a life that only other girls would dream of. You would be set for life with the chance to have a career in the big city, not in some pitiful small town like this."

Lois scoffed and walked past him saying, "I cant believe that you would think that about Bruce and Clark, they may be complete opposites from each other but they care more about this world then you can possibly imagine. Its one of the main reasons that I broke up with Bruce."

The general was surprised and asked, "So your break up had nothing to do with your feelings for Clark Kent?"

"I don't know what I feel for Clark, but I do know that Gotham needs Bruce more then he needs me and the fact remains that I cant allow my personal feelings to stand in the way of greatness."

General Lane and Lois walk into the yellow farmhouse sporting pressed smiles while they were quick to depart back to the base but not before Lois was quick to drop a little piece of information on Clark about her reasons for leaving.

**Undisclosed Location- The next morning:**

Crumbled up papers lay scattered on the floor near an almost full trash can while newspaper articles of the strange and unusual were littered on the wall similar to the Wall of Weird.

No traces of Chloe could be found, it seemed as thought she were there but left in a hurry as Clark Kent trekked through the small pitiful excuse of a safe house alarmed the farm boy even more when his gaze landed on the sight of LuthorCorp security laid on the floor with knife marks in their chests.

Lex and Clark confronted one another at this location where they were quick to settle back into the fighting stances that they had sported the day Clark had found Lex's secret room full of investigative tools that could prove threatening towards Clark's secret identity.

But before Clark could rush out in anger, Lex just turned back towards his old friend saying "Tell Lois that I said Hello."

Clark shook his head and proceeded to head out unaware of where Chloe Sullivan was located but also unaware that her life was in danger if Lois and Clark didn't locate her in time.

**TBC…**

**I guess I kind of answered the questions as to what happened with Lois and Bruce and Why the general doesn't like Clark. REVIEWS or Comments would be nice.**


	8. Chapter 2 Part 4 Trio

**Chapter Two Part Four- Trio:**

Chloe is struggling against the ropes which bound her hands together suspended above a hook while you could see that who ever had kidnapped the younger of the Sullivan-Lane cousins had whacked her in the head good and bound her mouth with silver duct tape.

She struggles until finally she manages to hook her legs around a beam which brought the hook lower towards the ground and gave her an easier escape and the freedom to rip the tape from her mouth.

Her gaze staggered around the old foundry until she spotted an exit, it was then that the young blonde reporter made a break for it only to be re-captured by the medieval psychopath known as Trent.

His hand morphs into a vice which begins to strangle Chloe until the reflection of Clark Kent was clearly seen in the blade, Trent throws Chloe to the ground and turns to face Clark only to be thrown a clear ten feet behind the young farm boy who confidently and furiously strides towards the meteor freak.

The vice morphed quickly into a blade as Trent swung towards him only to have Clark use his forearms to block the blows causing the sleeves of his red flannel to rip, a spark is seen from the blade when it connects with another forearm block from Clark who then decides to punch Trent in the chest only to slip through him when his body morphs into a liquid type metal.

Clark's baby blues go wide when his face almost made contact with the boiling vat of red liquid metal, he turns to see Trent ready to strike and prepares to take the blow but is even more shocked when an electrical current coming from none other then Lois Lane, who aimed the giant electric gun towards him with a determined look on her face.

It took just one shot of heat vision to overload Trent who then blew up and his metallic chunks fell into the red liquid and melted away.

Lois threw the gun to the floor while blowing the bangs out of her face, "Looks like a saved you ass again, Smallville."

Clark just rises to his feet ignoring the comment and rushed towards the unconscious Chloe calling until the two embraced in a friendly hug.

The reunion between didn't last between Chloe and Clark because the spunky blonde reporter's eyes locked onto the sight of Lois as she tried to fight off the tears.

"Lois? W-What are you doing here?" Chloe says while her and Lois embrace in a tight hug both near tears but desperately trying not to show it.

"Putting the worst two months of my life behind me." Lois pulls away with that signature smirk on her face, "I'm so glad I found you."

Clark immediately looked at them surprised and just cuts in saying, "I"

The cousins turn and just laugh at Clark's face, "If you guys don't mind, I'd really like to get out of here."

Lois and Clark just replied in unison, "Yeah" before escorting Chloe out towards the exit and into the daylight.

**Metropolis Courthouse- Two Days Later…**

Chloe stood in front of the mirror making sure that her outfit looked court appropriate while Lois and Clark sat in the background watching her, "Okay, you guys need to stop staring at me like that."

Clark just crossed his arms over his chest and was about to speak but instead was cut off by Lois who said, "Do you seriously expect us to believe that you didn't know that Lex had faked your death until it was too late?"

Chloe responded by shaking her head negatively, "My father and I had no clue, we were just as surprised as you were."

"Well you could've still left us some sort of clue."

Clark cuts in saying, "Like what? Breadcrumbs?"

The army brat turns and gives him a deathly stare before replying, "I was think of something like an email instead of a goodbye video."

Clark couldn't help but reply back, "Is that right?"

The two were soon interrupted from the usual banter by a knock on the door causing all three to turn and see one of General Lane's escorts pop his head in saying, "Ms. Sullivan, you have a visitor."

He opens the door wide enough for Lana Lang to walk in, the two friends embrace while Clark was left in a state of surprise since the last time he saw her was at the airport hugging Lex Luthor goodbye.

The look in his eyes didn't get past Lois who just walked towards Lana and accepted the friendly hug, after much reuniting and talking the three women just turned to head out but not before turning towards Clark who stood there silent as always.

"Are you coming, Smallville?" Lois asks and notices Clark gulping before nodding and heading out after the trio of girls.

Hours passed until the jury convicted Lionel Luthor to life in prison and sentenced him to spend the rest of his days at the Metropolis Prison.

Everyone left the stairs of the courthouse happy, Chloe and Lois walked towards the reporters so that Chloe could give her statement to them while Clark and Lana walked down the steps together nervous to find the right words.

"So, how long will you be back in Smallville?"

Lana just shrugged, "I'm thinking of finishing senior year then pack up my things and leave Smallville behind…for good."

Clark shoved his hands into his pockets still nervous, "You must have found what you were looking for."

Lana just turned her attention towards Chloe and Lois trying not to bring the subject of her summer romance with Jason Teague to Clark, "It's funny, isn't it. That after all these years, your still in love with her."

He looked at her surprised but Lana just flashed a small smile, "I knew that I never stood a chance in having a relationship with you. There were too many secrets and too many unresolved feelings that just got in the way."

Lana leaned in and kissed Clark on the cheek before turning to walk down the steps but not before turning back to face Clark one last time saying, "You always remember that first love, but when the right person comes along all you know is what you feel in your heart is right. Its best not to fight what will unavoidably happen, you just have to make the leap."

The farm boy watched Lana Lang walk away from him again while he was unaware that Lois and Chloe were both watching from afar.

**Kwatche Caves- Night:**

Clark stared up at the crack in the cave wall, memories of the chamber behind it flashed before his eyes along with memories of how the clouds parted upon his arrival and the feeling of being free from the world that surrounded him.

"I've never seen cave paintings like this before…" Lois's voice calls out from behind causing the young farm boy to face her startled by her arrival.

"L-Lois? Shouldn't you be with Chloe and your uncle Gabe?" Clark asked while mentally hitting himself for stuttering.

Lois just trailed her flashlights upon all the paintings saying, "Mrs. Kent said that I could find you here, she told me about the conversation you had with your parents about Lex being your destined enemy." she chuckles at the last part which just causes Clark to look at her confused.

"You don't believe in destiny?"

She shook her head negatively, "I've always thought that the future wasn't set in stone. I mean, we were put on this Earth for a reason and that reason wasn't to wait for things to happen when we shape can shape our own fate."

He stared at her surprised and she just smirked, "I can have my own philosophical moments too…" her eyes look around as she continues, "So all these paintings tell the story of Naman and Sageeth. Two friends turned enemies, one destined to save the world and the other to destroy it."

Clark once against was surprised, "H-How did you know?"

Lois turned her head to look at him and just smirked, "Bruce helped donated some Kwatche items to Professor Willowbrook."

At the mention of her ex, tension rose between them until Lois looked towards a small corner of the wall asking, "Who's that suppose to be?"

Clark's eyes dragged up towards the cave painting of the woman with the symbol of Kyla's bracelet, he walked towards her and replied "That's the woman that Naman is fated to be with, Kyla taught me all about the legends and the paintings on the wall."

Lois just stared at the image entranced, "Do you honestly believe that your Naman?"

He struggled with his answer, "I'm just Clark Kent. Not Naman or Kal-El. Just plain old mild mannered Clark Kent."

She started to laugh while she turned to face him saying, "A mild mannered farm boy who also masquerades as a superhero that's able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, more powerful then a locomotive and faster then a speeding bullet."

"Well when you put it like that…" Clark says plastering on a smirk that just caused Lois to punch him in the arm for the sarcastic comeback.

An idea then popped into Lois's head as she was quick to grab Clark's hand and drag him out of the caves, "Its time for you to fly, wonder boy."

**TBC…**

**That was chapter two, how did you like it? Did anyone notice that I added that deleted scene from this episode in this part of the chapter? REVIEWS!**

We are getting closer to Devoted lol…


	9. Chapter 3 New Year, Same Drama

**Gladius Grim: **Thank you for the rather long review. I can see where you coming from with and I take it in stride but I in no way meant for Lois to come across like that, the story is just starting and as we progress you'll start to see them grow back in love with each other. Also you have to remember that they've been separated for **Three Years** and I didn't think it was fair to them to have them miserable because they weren't together.

Lois only had Bruce while Clark had three other girls in his romantic life not that I'm trying to justify that but still they care about each other but they don't want to get hurt again after what happened in Accidental Relations.

Trust me when I say that you wont feel that way after the next couple chapters but I do appreciate the points you made it's very gratifying to have someone just voice their opinions to me it helps me be a better writer.

**A/N: Since I didnt update when I had planned to I'm giving you guys something extra to make up for that. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three Part One- New Year, Same Drama:**

Summer was almost over and starting tomorrow, the doors to Smallville High would burst open with new freshman running through the halls in search of their classrooms and seniors walking onto campus like the school was theirs for the taking.

All the designated cliques would soon reunite and life would go on as it always did, but it was this particular year that something inside of Clark Kent just clicked…

'_What a ball game this is ladies and gentlemen, Its all tied up. With 5 seconds left, it's a thriller here at Metro Stadium.' The booming voice of the announcer echoed through the stadium giving fans the uproar of celebration._

Clark looked at the empty field but all he could see was the game playing inside his head as he bent down to retrieve the football, the announcer's voice once again echoed in his imaginary game, _"Clark Kent, the young phenom from Smallville has led M.U.'s incredible comeback this season."_

He begins to run back with his eyes searching for a place to throw the ball with the announcer's voice called out, _"Kent takes the snap with his eyes on the prize…he fades and here comes the pass…"_

Clark chucks the ball clear across the field as it heads straight towards the Kent Barn, with a quick gust of speed he chases after the ball while the announcer once again calls out, _"That ball is flying straight past his own receiver, but it appears that Kent is attempting to catch the ball himself. He is really flying down that field, folks."_

He leaps over the barn gates just in time to grab the ball as the imaginary crowd goes wild, _"Touchdown! The Metropolis Sharks win. Kent is unbelievable." _

The announcer and crowd soon fade away leaving Clark with a huge grin on his face while he turns and heads back into the farm when he pauses at the nearby tire swing, that smile turned into a smirk when he easily guided the ball through the circular hoop.

"Nice arm, Smallville." Lois says with the last of her boxes loaded into the trunk of her car, "Too bad you cant use that talent into learning how to fly."

Clark groaned thinking, _'I was having such a nice day too.'_

The farm boy walked towards Lois and responded, "We tried the whole flying lessons and it ended up with me having to fix the tractor…again."

Lois patted him on the shoulder and went back to loading up her things, "If at first you don't succeed try and try again…" she pauses to shut the trunk of her car where she then turned to face the farm boy continuing, "Failure is what makes us human, we all try to strive at something and sometimes that can backfire but the key point is that we tried."

Clark walked past her and into the barn saying, "Thanks for the support Lois, but I don't need another lecture from a girl who hides out on a farm to escape her three star general father."

He winced when Lois smacked him upside the head, its not like he was trying to hurt her its just how much can one intergalactic traveler with companionship issues take from Lois Lane?

Lois's hands were on her hips giving off the signal that she was pissed, something that Clark was accustomed to since she took over his bedroom and kicked him out on the couch.

But before she could voice her agitation, two turned to see a military hummer pull to a stop and General Lane jumping out with his still signature stonewall gaze.

Clark immediately saw Lois cross her arms over her chest when General Lane walked closer to them while also examining the boxes that sat in Lois's backseat, "Don't you have three thousand guys to baby-sit? Do you really need to keep checking up on me?" She asks with a slight sarcastic but still serious tone.

General Lane looked from her car back to Lois saying, "It would appear that way, but I would save yourself the trip up to Met U."

She immediately stepped towards her father, "I know I'm a little late, but I can make it in time for orientation."

Clark smirked remembering all the times she would break the speed limit when in pursuit of a story for the Torch, although she wouldn't admit it at the time but he could see a future in investigative journalism or maybe law enforcement with that mean right hook of hers.

General Lane just shook his head negatively, "Metropolis University just yanked your acceptance…"

The farm boy soon began the countdown in preparation for Lois's explosion but the powder keg went off a little too early this time…

"What!" Lois exclaimed while still maintaining her anger, "They cant do that."

"They can if you don't have enough credits to finish high school."

Clark stood back watching this with slight amusement while Lois rubbed the back of her neck nervously before replying, "I know I missed a few classes, but…"

General Lane cut her off by saying, "Lo, you failed the last semester."

Clark let out a laugh but soon stopped when both General Lane and Lois gave him the famous Lane Death glare which as you could probably guess was a little more effective then the Kent Smile.

"Not to worry, though. I'm sure that Clark will be happy to show you around."

Lois and Clark freeze at the comment, they both look at him surprised and responded in unison, "Around where?"

"Bright and early tomorrow morning." The general says while walking towards the military vehicle only to turn around to face them to continue, "You start Smallville High"

The military vehicle speed off the Kent farm leaving both Lois and Clark dumbfounded with this new piece of information.

"On the bright side, at least you wont have a roommate" Clark says with a small smirk that just causes Lois to punch him in the shoulder and walk off towards her car as she begins to unload the boxes.

**Metropolis Airport- Same Time:**

Bruce is walking towards his private jet when he stops at the sound of someone calling out to him, both Alfred and Bruce turn to see Dr. Bridgette Crosby walking towards them with a small brown paper package.

"Dr. Crosby, I wasn't expecting to see you here in Metropolis. I would've thought you'd be in New York with Dr. Swann." Bruce says with the intrigue present in his voice while he watches Bridgette Crosby hold out the small package to him with that warm smile she often extended to him when he was a child.

"Dr. Swann has informed me of your departure from Metropolis and he would like you to have this before you go back to Gotham." She pauses waiting until the package is in Bruce's hands to continue saying, "Your father left this in Virgil's possession when he died and now that you've taken the reins of Wayne Enterprises, he thought it would be best if it was back in your possession."

Bruce looked down at the small package then back at Dr. Crosby confused but she just smiled and said, "Great minds often seek the truth which lies in front of them…"

The playboy prince of Gotham grew more confused and curious, Alfred was the first to break the silence, "It seems that Dr. Crosby has been assisting Dr. Swann for far too long."

Bruce tucked the small package under his arm and proceed his journey towards the plane saying, "Dr. Crosby and Dr. Swann are all that's left of my parent's friends, they all died mysteriously or went to the next family with millions."

Alfred patted Bruce's back with that small fatherly smile he often sported, the jet doors closed and within a couple hours…Bruce Wayne had left Metropolis.

**TBC…**

**I'm working on a few ideas as to what to do with this chapter, but also I have other ideas for DEVOTED in my head….REVIEWS/COMMENTS!**

**Spoilers….(Don't read if you don't want to get spoiled)**

**- In a future chapter, Clark will serenade one of the girls from Smallville in hopes that he'll win her heart. Not only will the farm boy be singing but he'll be strumming along to the song ;)**

**- In chapter four (Devoted), there will be a scene that might make you guys want more or probably will send Clark to a cold shower.**

**- Although there are two more stones to collect around the world, Lex and Clark aren't the only ones in search of them…Bruce Wayne shows up again in a later chapter set during Sacred but instead of Lana and Clark hitching a plane together in search of the stones…lets just say Lois and Clark find an alternative matter in travel. ;)**


	10. Chapter 3 Part 2 Rules of the School

**Chapter Three Part Two- Rules of the School:**

People often say that High School is the best time of your life, for most that saying is true but to Lois it was more or less like a living nightmare full of familiar faces that often despised her exposes on the football cheerleading scandal and the fact that some of the baseball players were juicing up with kryptonite to gain that extra buzz when they hit a home run.

But being a Lane meant that you never gave up when you just started and in order to get back onto the Met U campus, she would have to brave the halls of Smallville High just one more time.

The bright yellow banner sporting the red letters WELCOME BACK hung above the school entrance while the students flocked inside or hung out near the flag pole conversing about summer events.

Lois and Chloe jumped out of the car she had been using since the General took away the SUV that she crashed into the corn fields the day she was reunited with Clark.

"You know how many people would kill to go back to high school and do relive their glory days?" Chloe asks turning to face her cousin who just slung her bag over her shoulder and stared at her spunky little cousin.

"I'd rather be hanging from a helicopter above the Daily Planet…" Lois responds with sarcasm which just caused Chloe to wrap her arms around her arm brat cousin and smile.

"It'll be just like the old days when the Sullivan-Lane duo would expose the truth and get the headline." Chloe says great enthusiasm that caused Lois to crack with a smile.

"As long as you promise not to stick me with the fluff stories like a kitten stuck in a tree, I want the raw gritty stories that will expose the ugly truth of the world." Lois says while growing more into what she wanted in a story, Chloe couldn't help but chuckle while Lois went off into her own little world.

The loud ringing of the school bell caused the army brat to snap out of her reporter fueled rant and laugh beside her cousin, "I didn't mean to go into Lois Land…"

Chloe and Lois began walking towards the main doors, "We all have our own little worlds but its going to be great having you here. First stop the Torch then onwards to Met U were we'll get an internship at the Daily Planet then become Pulitzer prize winning journalists with handsome boyfriends to accompany us to the awards ceremony."

Lois just laughed, "You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you?"

The spunky blonde reporter and her cousin just laughed and continued onwards through the halls of Smallville High unaware of what the future would bring them.

Meanwhile across the main halls of Smallville High, Clark Kent strolled down that stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder and the blue shirt clung to his muscles giving several of the female student body something to gawk at surprisingly since Clark was considered a geek during his freshman and sophomore years of high school.

It was always his dream to play the sport his dad admired so much and it hurt to think that he was restricted of playing this and many other types of sports due to his unique heritage, but it was a new year full of possibilities that Clark was willing to take advantage of.

His attention however went from the poster reading: FOOTBALL TRYOUTS towards the sounds of whistling and inappropriate whispers coming from several of the boys as he turned to see the beautiful headed towards him with a soft smile.

"Hi, Clark" the girl says with a friendly voice, one that brought memory towards the girl's identity.

It took him a couple of seconds to process this new information before turning back to the girl asking, "Abby?"

She smiled at the confusion written on his face while she popped open her locker still sporting that same smile, "Its actually Abigail now."

Clark's eyes shifted in an up and down motion almost as if double checking to see if this was in fact the same girl that the popular kids called SCABBY ABBY, "I almost didn't recognize you for second…what happened?"

Abby looked at him while she replied, "A year of recovery during the summer and a whole knew outlook on life I guess, but with any luck this old locker will be the only thing that stays the same this year."

He responded with a friendly smile that only grew when he caught sight of Lois and Chloe walking down the halls chatting until Chloe noticed Abby and immediately voiced it to her cousin.

"Either Abby spent an entire summer at a silicon farm or I'm shopping at the wrong makeup counter"

Lois turned to look at Abby then turned back to her cousin confused, "What is she like 17? That's like messing with the batter before the cookies are even baked."

Once the cousins made it to their lockers, Chloe popped open her locker and responded to her cousins earlier remark, "In today's society, people judge for all the wrong reasons and put pressure on those who don't have the image that other project. Besides, its her body and if it makes her feel better then its none of our business…right?"

Lois stopped twisting in her combination to stare at her cousin, "I'm stunned that Miss Letter-to-the editor doesn't find it distressing that a girl would get nipped and tucked to transform into a plastic pod person-"

Just then Clark appeared next to them and cut into Lois's conversation, "I think she looks kind of…hot."

The Sullivan-Lane duo just turned at him silent until Lois replied back to the farm boy sarcastically, "What a shocker." she begins to lean against her locker with her gaze shifting between Clark and Chloe, "That's the problem with high school, everyone is hiding who they really are and trying to be something that they're not. Its all a façade."

Clark and Chloe gave each other a look before the spunky blonde reporter smirked with her reply, "Looks like you just found your story."

Lois looked at her cousins shocked and was prepared to respond when the bell cut her off signaling for Chloe to shut her locker door and prepare to head to class with Clark right behind her who for a brief minute turned around to flash a small smile her way along with a shrug.

The army brat couldn't help but smirk as she chased after them saying, "If I do it then I'll write it my way, no one coming in to save the day…" she looks directly at Clark who looks at her acting stunned.

"I cant help it if you guys have a knack for getting into trouble." Clark says in his defense only to have Lois tap him on the shoulder and head off to the first class of a new school year full of new adventures and possible new love interest as well.

**TBC…**

**I completely forgot about the love interest by time I finished the story lol just consider it wishful thinking on Clark's part. So no need to worry :)**


	11. Ch 3 P3 Beauty is a Curse on the World

**Chapter Three Part Three- Beauty is a Curse on the World:**

"Look, I'm in the nation's cream corn capital retaking calculus when I should be strolling the campus of Met U tracking down stories and getting an internship at the Daily Planet." Lois says trying her best to keep her eyes on the road of Smallville High's parking lot when she grows even more frustrated when the person on the other line decided to put her on hold.

The frustration and anger soon turned to fear when a shirtless teen appeared in front of her car causing Lois to slam into him and send his body flying over the car and landing behind the car still mumbling incoherent words.

She immediately jumped out of the car forgetting about her cell and rushing towards the young man.

It wasn't until a couple hours later that the paramedics hauled Bret into the ambulance and the deputies questioned Lois about the events that had taken place during the accident.

All the shock and daze from the accident still affected her as she turned and head back towards her car with her arms wrapped around her as a source of comfort.

"Lois!" a voice calls out from behind causing Lois to turn and see Clark rushing towards her concerned at the scene around him, "What's going on?"

She shook herself out of the daze she was in before replying, "He just ran out in front of me. The paramedics say that he'll be okay physically but they think that he lost it but I don't know what to think."

Clark looks back towards the ambulance then back at Lois, "I just saw Bret at practice an hour ago and he was fine, if they think he lost it then their obviously wrong."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, it's the start of a new season with scholarship offers and the entire town counting on you to be their hero. Who knows what that can do to someone."

Clark shook his head negatively, "If anything, Bret was too overconfident. Maybe he just didn't see you."

Lois leans towards him speaking softly, "That might explain the broken windshield but why was he running around half naked and soaking wet?"

The two contemplated ideas and theories unaware that Abby had slipped away soaking wet herself with a concerned look upon her face.

**Gotham City- Same Time:**

"Master Wayne…" Alfred's voice echoed through the Wayne manor only to hear silence as his response.

Alfred continued searching the grounds until he walked towards the piano where he played three notes causing the book case door to slid open revealing a steel elevator.

Once he plunged down into the dark abyss that was the underground cave, Alfred spotted his young master near the giant computer screen that housed pictures of ancient manuscripts and 3-D imagery of crystals with bizarre symbols carved into them.

"I understand that beating Lex Luthor to these stones is of grave importance but the world needs to see Bruce Wayne kissing babies and cutting ribbons." Alfred says concerned while Bruce just rose to his feet and walked towards the steel table which housed several gadgets and weapons.

"Putting on the mask of the boy billionaire isn't something I wanted when I came back to Gotham…" he picks up a bat shaped throwing device, "I wanted to be a symbol that would put fear in the hearts of the wicked and prevent crimes that took families away from their children like mine parents were taken from me."

Alfred watched Bruce throw the bat shaped device straight into a wooden pillar, "Your dark persona may have no limits but even Bruce Wayne needs to shed his armor and live the way his parents intended."

Bruce turns to face Alfred contemplating the words spoken to him before setting a hand on Alfred's shoulder asking, "What would you have me do?"

"There is only so much darkness a man can take before he is truly gone, one must endure that eternal struggle if they are to ever reach full potential…" he pauses to show his fatherly smile, "I just want you to do what's best for yourself…may I suggest a vacation to Miami or perhaps Metropolis?"

Bruce just smirked and began to walk towards the giant computer, "I think I've had enough of Metropolis for now, Lois would accuse me of stalking her and I don't really want that on my conscious along with the black eye she'd give me…" Bruce cant help but laugh before accessing the screen, "I think I'll go to Paris and see what Genevieve Teague is up to."

"Do you think she suspects Jason's intentions with Ms. Lang?" Alfred asks while watching as the screen lit up with photo of Jason in Paris alongside his mother days before ever meeting Lana Lang.

"I think that when the time comes…all will be revealed." Bruce says never once looking back at Alfred with his eyes trained on the screen in front of him.

**Torch:**

The slightly hilarious investigation into Bret's mysterious behavior led Lois and Clark to the boys locker room where one football player ended up with a broken nose when he tried to grab Lois's ass and the others throwing flirtatious gestures her way while Clark discovered a gold necklace with the letter A trailed with diamonds.

But in classic Mad Dog Lane behavior, she took the evidence and proceeded to investigate despite Clark's warnings of reckless behavior and the dangers of getting too close to a story.

So, she had investigated for a good full hour until she stumbled upon a website for Beachwood institute and the tagline: YOU ARE ONE PROCEDURE AWAY FROM PREFECTION.

The mouse clicked once which led to another part of the website which read: DO YOU WISH TO MAKE AN APPOINTMENT- YES/NO.

A smile appeared on her face, one that often meant getting herself into a lot of trouble and the occasional death threat.

But still she trailed the mouse towards YES and clicked it…

_Hours Later…Beachwood_

"My parents say that I'm too young to get plastic surgery but from the procedure you did on Abby, is it true that you only to go in once?" Lois speaks softly trying to act innocent towards Dr. Fine, Abby's mother.

Dr. Fine just smile sweetly at the seemingly innocent girl in front of her, "I developed the procedure so that my daughter wouldn't go through all the suffering that I went through."

"It must have been hard to see the same thing happen to Abby." Lois says genuinely concerned only to see Dr. Fine plaster on a fake smile despite the pain in her eyes.

"Why don't we get you scheduled in." Dr. Fine says obviously trying to change the subject until the sound of a tape swirling caused both women to pause and look at each other surprised.

"I-I should really get going…" Lois rises to her feet and prepares to leave until Dr. Fine grabs her and rips the bag from her.

"Are you recording this?" The doctor voice angrily only to see Lois's innocent drop into a determined and serious look.

"I'm going to expose you and the whole world will know what you did to your daughter…" she prepares to leave only to have Dr. Fine turn her back around demanding, "Who are you to stop people from being their best?"

Lois slips from her grip again and replies, "I've always been a firm believer that its beauty on the inside that counts…" she has the door halfway open when Dr. Fine grabs her by the back of her hair and slams her head against the door before injecting something into Lois's neck.

"The people that say that are the ones who already have it on the outside…" she watches as Lois's body sags to the floor, "I'm going to give girls like Abby the chance to be who they've always wanted to be and your going to understand first hand what its like to truly be one of the girls."

**Torch:**

"Lois has been doing double time on this whole façade and inner beauty thing…" Chloe says digging through her desk until she passed a printed article towards Clark saying, "She's even pulled up articles that Abby's mom did about her new procedure where the patient only has to come in once and they instantly look like Abby did."

Clark speed reads through the article, "It says here Dr. Fine was working on a suppression medication called Serythro to keep the serotonin levels in check, maybe Abby took this new procedure for a test drive."

Chloe nodded her head and turned back to Clark saying, "The only problem is that the procedure caused Abby's serotonin filled kisses to cause her victims to go through extreme emotions and adrenaline."

Clark set down the article confused, "That explains Bret but what about Lana?"

The spunky haired reporter just rolled her eyes, "I doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened, I'm thinking maybe Abby surprised Lana in order to infect her but what I don't understand is why would Abby knowingly go after Lana."

Clark thinks about theories until something on Lois's desk caught his attention and he walked towards the computer saying, "Looks like Lois has been one step ahead of us."

Chloe looks over his shoulder to see the reminder pop up on the screen, "We better get over there before…" she turns and heads back towards her desk only to turn around to see that Clark was gone, "Clark?"

**Beachwood:**

Lois awoke to find herself strapped to a metallic human shaped bed, "W-What are you doing?" she asks weakly while Dr. Fine finishes the final touches to the machine.

The crazed doctor walks towards Lois and replies, "I'm giving you the big scoop, your going to know what it was like for Abby everyday…" she grabs Lois's face viciously, "I knew girls like you in high school, always trying to be better then everyone else and punishing those less than beautiful by ridiculing them and judging them."

Dr. Fine walks towards the machine and activates it, Lois looks up to see the glass tank full of needles and begins to breath heavily with panic, "Without the suppressant to balance out your serotonin, you'll be writing your stories in Belle Reeve."

Lois looks from Dr. Fine then back to the needles coming closer and closer as she struggles with the binding preventing her from movement.

There was no escape…

**TBC…**

**Slightly longer and more cliffy, I wanted the scene with Bruce to kind of flow with the story cause it does tie into the Jason/Lana relationship and why he is Smallville. The reason towards the connection between Jason and Bruce will become known later on and it will kind of cause a lot of issues in Smallville.**

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 3 Part 4 Weakness

**Chapter Three Part Four- Weakness:**

_One Week Ago…_

_Clark stared at the cement ground nervously as the loft window was spread wide open giving the farm boy a clear view of the sky._

"_All you have to do is close your eyes and focus on being weightless and free." Lois's voice called out from behind him as Clark just turned back towards her with a nervous look on his face._

"_What if I do learn how to fly and I end up crashing into a plane?"_

_She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she stepped towards the edge of the loft window saying, "Just think of it like your super jump, the velocity at which your traveling by can be controlled with body movements, like keeping your hands at your sides to sort of glide through the clouds or maybe holding one hand up in the air to speed towards your intended destination."_

_Clark just ran his fingers through his hair and proceeded to turn and walk away saying, "We don't have time for this and I've got chores to do."_

_Lois blocks his pathway towards the stairs and places her hands on his chest saying, "Don't you think that this will give you a better advantage against the people who seem to show up daily with superpowers, you could swoop in take them out then up, up and away."_

_He mulls the subject over in his mind and just shakes his head negatively, "I don't see the point trying this if I don't even have the ability to fly, I could hurt someone."_

_She responded with a frustrated groan at the Clark's blatant attempts to avoid the subject, so she just did the only thing that came natural to her._

_Clark found Lois's hands on the fabric of his red shirt as she proceeded to drag him back towards the loft window, "You've got to learn that human beings aren't breakable, we've got just as much heart and strength as another other person in this galaxy."_

_She pushed him towards the edge and continued saying, "Beside, flying is the safest way to travel…statistically speaking anyway."_

_Before Clark could respond he found himself shoved out the window and sent tumbling towards the ground, the loud metallic boom sent Lois rushing towards the edge to see Clark staring back at her from the hood of the family tractor._

_A small chuckle escaped her mouth before responding, "I guess we should've started with training wheels first."_

Clark was snapped out of the memory of Lois's failed attempts at getting him to fly when he stopped inside Dr. Fine's office to find it empty excepts for the files that stood on the doctor's desk.

His eyes trailed through the enclosed room until he walked towards the desk only to see Lois in the bottom right hand part of the screen as the giant needles grew closer to puncturing her skin.

Panic set in before he sped through the glass door housing the procedure room where he rips off the glass casing housing Lois only to be gassed with a kryptonite causing weakness to spread through him and almost fall to the ground before Dr. Fine decided to hit in him the face with a tray sending him down to the ground in pain.

Lois managed to get out of her straps and kick Dr. Fine in the face before she could successfully carve Clark up like a thanksgiving turkey, "Are you okay?" she asks softly to the fallen farm boy who nodded weakly.

"Let's get you out of here." she says to him as they proceed to head out towards the door but not before Lois managed to knock Dr. Fine out with one more kick.

"Bitch" she says towards the doctor who slumped to the floor of her procedure room.

**Smallville High- The Next Day:**

SKIN DEEP by Lois Lane, was the headline that read on the front page as Lois scanned through the Torch until the sound of Chloe's voice knocked her out from her own little world, "Admiring another achievement?"

"Despite the typo and the fact that I would've ended up in Belle Reeve if it wasn't for Clark, I think it's a good start of the school year."

Chloe couldn't help but smirk at her cousin's comments, "Isn't always strange how Clark is always around to save the day?"

Lois turned her attention towards her cousin and just responded, "He's a strange one but its nice to know that we've got backup whenever we get captured by the psychos…"

The spunky blonde editor finished her eldest cousins sentence, "or the crazed stalkers."

Chloe and Lois have a good laugh that is soon interrupted when several of the cheerleaders walk towards Lois exclaiming, "Have you thought about our offer to rejoin the squad?"

Lois turns back towards Chloe tries her best to suppress a laugh until Lois nudges her with an elbow and responds back to the cheerleaders, "I'm still thinking it over."

The head cheerleader leans towards Lois saying, "These types of offers just don't come around once in a lifetime and when you decide that you want to be somebody then you let us know."

The trio of cheerleaders push past the cousins causing another laugh fest followed by bad yet slightly comedic imitations, Chloe turns back towards her cousin and says "Do you want to go to the pep rally?"

Lois makes a slightly disgusted face before responding, "I'd rather start on my next story."

Chloe's smile grows mischievous, "Suit yourself but I'm off to see Clark Kent in a wet T-shirt…"

The army brat couldn't help but chuckle at her cousin's attempts to get her to participate and just chased after her responding, "Like I've never seen that before."

**Smallville High Boys Locker Room- Hours Later**

Who would have thought that Lois could throw a perfect spiral straight towards the target that sent him straight down into the water of the annual dunk tank often used to help raise school spirit and give people the chance to humiliate the jocks or the cheerleaders.

The cold water from the dunk tank just dripped from his wet t shirt and soaked red trunks as he peeled the shirt from his body causing ripples of water to trail down his muscular back.

"Clark?" A feminine voice called from the locker room entrance which caused Clark to bang his head against the red locker door with a loud THUD.

A familiar chuckle and the fact that Lois's head popped out towards him saying, "Do you not know how to dress yourself, Smallville?"

He just shook his head while he tossed his white shirt onto the yellow towel behind him, "Haven't we already discussed the requirements to be in here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Relax, everyone is still at the rally. I don't see the harm in being in here if its just you"

"That's really comforting to know that you don't see me as one of the guys." Clark says sarcastically while he grabs his jeans and proceeds to walk towards the equipment cage which housed most of the sporting equipment like wrestling mats which blocked his lower half from Lois' prying eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, its just that we've been friends for so long that I don't see the problem."

Clark appeared with his tight jeans on as he put his shorts on the yellow towel along with his shirt before he wrapped the wet clothes together and threw them into his duffel bag where they would join his other clothes at the laundry at home.

"You know what the problem is and I don't appreciate it when you pass of what happened between us like it never happened…" he says while grabbing his white undershirt unaware that his words had struck a cord with Lois.

Lois has had enough of all the drama going on since she returned and she decided to let her frustration be known, so she stood up to him face to face saying "We've already had the relationship conversation and I don't want to have it again, we've both moved on with other people so I don't see why you keep bringing up the past."

Clark didn't think as he grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips to hers, all the years of wanting and waiting had exploded in that one kiss that was soon returned by Lois whose hands found their way towards his chest.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Lois was slammed against the lockers with her long legs wrapped tightly around Clark's waist, the heat and tug of war going on between them soon knocked Lois back to reality when she felt Clark's hands trail under her shirt and brush past her stomach.

Her hands pushed him away and she immediately felt the lose of warmth from the farm boy who was still in a daze over what he had just done, the daze however soon ended when Lois slapped him across the face and proceeded to walk out of the locker room but not before exclaiming, "Damn you and your hormones, Kent!"

When the door slammed, Clark slumped against the locker doors with a cocky smirk on his face.

Things were certainly going to be different this year….

**TBC…**

**SO? What did you guys think of Chapter Three? **


	13. Chapter 4 Rough Patch

**Chapter Four Part One- Rough Patch**

"Let's go Crows!" the yellow and red clad cheerleaders chanted while Smallville High's all star football team hustled up and down the field running the plays that Coach Quigley demanded of them.

Lois was snapping pictures of the team practicing, cheerleader's cheering, and the new assistant head coach Jason Teague.

The scope of the camera moved from the field towards a very lonely Clark Kent, who just sat out on the bench with that same brooding expression on his face that he often got when he tossed his baseball around in the loft.

She found his baby blues watch the plays of the game, almost mesmerizing them as he waited for his opportunity to get out on the field and prove himself to the team and his father.

The camera soon was hanging around her neck with her eyes still trained on Clark's silhouette, since the kiss in the locker room things hadn't gone so well for either of them.

Lois found those feelings that she locked away tight in a Fort Knox version of her heart coming out everyday that she saw him, it was like she couldn't escape those piercing baby blues or those strong arms at which she had often wished to have wrapped around her.

Those personal feelings soon subsided when she spotted Jason handing Clark the ball and patting him on the back, a small smile appeared on her face at seeing Clark smile back at the coach before rushing out into the field only to be blocked by several of the football players who he had to bump shoulders with in order to get out on the field.

Poison's _Talk Dirty to Me_ begins to play causing Lois to rush towards her bag and dig out her cell, her hands frantically search for it until she finally flips it open answering, "Hello?"

**TBC**

**I thought this would be a nice little intro before I really kick start DEVOTED and I can guarantee that you'll either be surprised or completely disappointed by the way Clark reacts to Lois's devotion.**

**REVIEWS/COMMENTS/ETC.**


	14. Chapter 4 Part 2 Conflicting Argument

**The beginning of this part will kind of show Jason's connection to Bruce which will kind of be the sub-plot within the main story.**

**Chapter Four Part Two- Conflicting Argument **

Jason Teague was nursing a bruised shoulder and a very frantic girlfriend whose concern for the new assistant coach almost became known when Chloe revealed the attempt on Jason's life.

Once the ex son of a corporate pioneer was left alone to his thoughts, Jason made his way towards the couch and proceeded to dial an unknown number.

He waited a few rings before the person on the other end, "Yeah, its me…I don't think Lex knows I'm here…No, I don't think my cover will be blown…Kent isn't suspicious and neither is anyone else in this town….Just give me time to get close to Kent and I'll get you what you want…I'll keep you posted." he finishes the conversation with a flip of his phone just in time as Lana walked back in carrying a steaming cup of coffee and a naïve smile.

"Who were you talking to?" she asks in her soft voice while she handed the mug to Jason who accepted it with a warm smile.

"It was a wrong number."

**The Torch:**

Chloe was searching through files and photos struggling to find stories to put on the pages of the school paper, "I was thinking about maybe doing an article on it, but the only two reporters I have are late again." she voices before looking up to see her cousin and a letterman clad Clark who stared at her, "Oh! Hi. It's you."

Lois took the memory stick from her camera and handed it to Chloe while she walked towards her desk saying, "Sorry, I got a phone call form the admissions office at Met U. But I managed to get pictures of the squad and the team just before our star quarterback went _Fatal Attraction _on our new assistant coach."

Chloe accepted this before she turned her attention towards Clark, "What's your excuse?"

Clark smiled proudly as he showed off his new letterman jacket to the young editor, "I picked up my new jacket…What do you think?"

Lois looked towards Chloe who just smirked, "They aren't exactly your colors."

Lois appears pleased with her little cousin's answer since she had replied with the same answer, Clark turned to look at her for a brief second before turning back to the younger of the Sullivan-Lane replying, "There the school's colors."

"Yeah but your more of a red and blue kind of guy." Lois jokes from her desk while Chloe was quick to grab a post it and walk towards her cousin with that same face she often got when it came to assigning stories to her reporters.

"I need you to go down to Smallville Medical Center, Dan the Quarterback woke up and is feeling the sting from his second degree burns and he's been apologizing non-stop."

Lois took the post it from her cousin and nodded with acceptance before her Poison ringtone rang out and she was quick to flip her phone open saying, "Hello…Dean Richards, yes I can talk…" Lois rushed out of the bullpen and into the halls without a word leaving Clark and Chloe to look towards the door with hurt expressions on their faces, but with the exception that Clark was hiding his.

"I guess when Uncle Sam sent Lois back to high school, he didn't expect that she'd spend most of the time trying to get back to Met U." Chloe says to herself digging through files and sticky notes.

"Has she said anything about it?" Clark inquires with a hopeful expression on his face which just caused Chloe to look up from her desk and set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Like it or not, Lois is inevitably going to leave Smallville again and there's nothing that either of us could do." Chloe looked at him sympathetically but soon put back her editor face on and turned towards her desk saying, "Now, I need you to talk to Coach Teague and since you saved his life what better way to learn more about our new coach."

Clark put his backpack on the ground and treaded towards Chloe nervously, "Since Dan tried to take out Jason with a shotgun, Coach Quigley made me the starting quarterback and that comes with a lot of priorities…priorities that don't involve journalism."

The blonde headed reporter looked towards her friend almost as if she didn't recognize the man in front of her, "Okay, I guess Lois and I can pick up the slack. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He just shrugged, "Between Chores, School, and Football. I just don't see how I'm gonna make time for the Torch."

Chloe thought about it before walking towards her desk saying, "I accept your resignation from the Smallville Torch but just know that if you ever want to come back, there's always a desk open for you."

Clark flashed his signature Kent smile and was quick to grab his backpack exclaiming, "You're the greatest Chlo."

When he walked out of the small bullpen was when Lois walked in with an aggravated look upon her face, "The general made sure that I couldn't try to get back in, it appears that the dean of the school served with my father during desert storm."

Chloe just smirked at her cousin's agitated behavior, "Maybe this is a sign that you belong in Smallville."

"I'm not gonna spend my time chasing down cat adoptions and science fairs when I could be out interrogating corrupt politicians and exposing secrets that shake the foundation of Metropolis."

Chloe walked towards her cousin and patted her on the back saying, "If it helps, you could take Clark's assignment. Get an exclusive interview with Jason Teague."

"What happened to Clark?" Lois asks confused until Chloe pointed towards the empty desk that was once Clark's desk.

"Our newest quarterback just decided that his priorities to the Torch weren't as important as his farm chores and the football team."

Lois immediately grabbed her bag saying, "I'll go smack some sense into him…"

It was too late for the younger cousin to try and stop her army brat cousin who was already out the door and headed straight towards her intended target.

"Hey Kent! I got a bone to pick with you!" she exclaimed towards the farm boy who was searching through his locker only to bang his head at the loud voice coming from the highly pissed off army brat.

"What do you want Lois?" He says still fixing the dent in his locker, "Did you come to harass me some more?"

She immediately pushed him against the locker saying, "What makes you think that you can ditch me and Chloe?"

He just shrugs, "I told her that my priorities don't involve being a journalist, I finally made the team and I thought why not have some fun instead of always fighting psychotic meteor freaks."

She crosses her arms over chest and shakes her head at his excuse, "What will happen when you decide that football isn't right for you? It'll be too late for you to fall back on anything…I thought you wanted to work at the Daily Planet with me and Chloe."

Clark looks at her sympathetically and proceeds to close his locker while slinging his backpack over, "I don't see what the big deal is, your gonna be leaving us anyways…why do you care so much about my future?"

Lois looks around before leaning towards him whispering, "Cause I'm the only one in this entire school who really knows what your capable of and I don't think its scoring touchdowns."

Clark shook his head, "You just cant accept the fact that I'm finally doing something with my life and your stuck in a dusty newsroom that prints stories that belong in the inquisitor."

The desire to smack him was suppressed and Lois just plastered on a fake smile, "If that's how you see it then I really hope your happy with the choices you've made because I wont stand here and watch you make a fool out of yourself."

She prepares to walk away when Clark chases after her whispering, "Whose the bigger fool, huh? I get to play the game I've always wanted to play while your busy playing house with Bruce Wayne."

She slapped him and stormed off still confused as to what had started this little quarrel but she feared that the incident in the locker room was just the beginning of the pent up emotion between the two of them.

Lois was unaware that Clark was just as confused, the two had often gone overboard with their anger but it seemed their friendship was crashing and it wouldn't be long until it feel completely to pieces.

_Meanwhile…_

Mandy and her many cheerleading drones walked down the halls talking about the incident with Mandy's boyfriend Dan and the availability of Smallville High's newest QB, Clark Kent.

Still reeling from her fight with Clark, Lois stormed down the halls only to stop seeing them walking towards her as she quickly turned around where she looked up at the ceiling whispering, "Why Me?"

"Lois Lane…" Mandy says with the rest of her squad behind her as they stared at her curiously when she turned with a fake smile, "Have you considered our offer to join the squad?"

The journalistic light bulb that often got her into trouble went off and Lois simply smiled with her reply, "I'd be honored to don those red and yellow pom-poms."

The girls all smiled as Mandy replied, "Congratulations Lois, your our newest recruit."

**TBC…**

**I know the argument between them was a little weird or possibly pushed but you have to think about what's going on between them. **

**Clark still has feelings for Lois but he's also still jealous of Bruce even though they're broken up and also he is saddened and angry by the fact that Lois might leave Smallville again (that kind of will be explained at the end of this chapter and you guys really get to see how the ending to Accidental Relations still affected him, especially the hospital scene). **

**As for Lois, its kind of the same story although she is more conflicted with keeping Clark's secret and her feelings for him too but she doesn't want to get hurt (that will be explained in a later chapter, probably when Bruce reappears in Sacred). She's also still agitated with the fact that she cant get into Met U and her father is still controlling her life even though she's older now then in the previous story.**

**The part of Devoted you've always been waiting for ;)**


	15. Chapter 4 Part 3 Devoted to You

**Chapter Four Part Three- Devoted to You**

Lois looked down at herself, the cheer outfits were newer and much more authentic then the old ones but the LuthorCorp logo was something she didn't really feel comfortable sporting for all of Smallville to see.

While the other cheerleaders where cheering and doing flips, she hid out behind the bleachers trying to find the pack of cigarettes she had hidden week ago.

"Never thought I'd see Lois Lane back in uniform" a soft voice causes her to jolt in surprise as the young army brat turned to see Lana walking towards her with a small smile.

"I've done crazier things, this is just the icing on the cake." Lois jokes watching as Lana's gaze moves towards Jason who sips the green liquid in his water bottle while the boys ran the plays.

"Does Clark know about this?"

Lois peeked through the spaces of the bleachers to see Clark trying desperately trying to gather the other guys support, "Were kind of having conflicting issues with each other. He wants to be the next Joe Montana and I just want to be writing the stories on the front page."

Lana just smiled with her reply, "It shouldn't really matter what's going on between you two, if he's doing something that he loves then why should anyone stand in the way of that."

The feisty brunette was about to reply back when several of the girls appeared behind Lana saying, "Lois, we need you for the pyramid."

The two same initialed girls stared at each other with friendly smiles before they went their separate ways, Lois towards the cheerleaders and Lana towards the stands where she was soon approached by Clark almost happy to see a friendly face out in the crowd.

Hours of watching the same plays over and over again along with Mandy shouting demands from her girls was enough to make someone's head explode until finally practice was over and they were free to depart home.

"I'll catch up with you guys later…" Lois calls out to the girls while she grabbed her duffel back before walking towards the cooler in need of some refreshment.

The cool green liquid spewed from the nozzle into the plastic cup as Lois raised it up ready for her thirst to be quenched.

"Seems like three years ago that we were standing on this field after botched attempts normality." Clark's voice causes the drink to fall from her hand and spill out on the grass.

"Damn it, Smallville!" she exclaims reaching down to clean up the mess while Clark admire the view of her back in the cheerleading uniform, the heat behind his eyes began to become known as he was quick to advert his eyes and think of other things.

"Did you come out here to pick another fight with me or did you just grasp the short straw on equipment clean up?" Lois asks with her hand on her hip while she leaned against the table with an arched eyebrow.

He just shrugged, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted, it was out of line to put all that pressure on you and Chloe."

"My cousin and I are reporters, being overloaded with work is what were good at."

Clark looks back towards the locker room hallway entrances before turning back to Lois, "Are you going to the pool party that the teams throwing?"

"You mean the one where the jocks sneak booze into the pool and couple hook up in the weight room? I don't think I'm up for seeing Clark Kent dancing like a crazy man in his swim trunks." she turns back to fill another glass of the green drink while watching Clark bow his head and reply incoherently before walking away.

Once the liquid entered her system an euphoric feeling spread throughout her body and an intense desire of devotion caused the surroundings around her to darken and a lonely spotlight to appear over her intended lover.

A soft but loving smile appeared upon her face as she whispered the name of the object of her devotion as Clark.

**Luthor Mansion:**

"We've searched everywhere for the artifact, but it appears the Bruce was telling the truth about his knowledge of the stone." Regan Matthews, a loyal executive of LuthorCorp says while Lex continued to flip through constant files and photos of the statue from Egypt which was used to house the crystal.

"Since Bruce is unaware of the stone's whereabouts, I want you to get started on the other two…" Lex closes the files and rises to his feet, "My father was searching for those stones and I need to find out why."

Regan nodded and proceeded to head out leaving Lex to turn back towards his desk determined more then ever to gain control over those stones as well as rebuild his friendship with Clark after the events that had taken place during his father's incarceration.

**Kent Farm:**

Clark walked up the wooden steps which led towards the loft, he expected to be welcomed with the moonlight but instead was stunned to find candles scattered everywhere around him.

They blazed brightly on the railings over looking the whole barn below, some were placed in alignment on the steamer trunk he used as a coffee table, and others were put on the shelves behind the couch.

He hadn't seen this many candles since that night when he was practicing his heat vision and also when Desiree Atkins tried to seduce him by using her meteor power, but his main focus was now on the one person he didn't expect to do all of this…Lois Lane.

You could imagine his surprise when he saw her on the couch with her legs tucked behind her while she was dressed in a red silk robe that was partially open to reveal hints of lace.

She smiled sweetly at him while Clark's mind was still catching up to the change in atmosphere, "W-What are you doing here, L-Lois?" he asks trying to stop his stuttering but fails to do so.

Her bare feet touched down on the cold wooden floor of the loft as she made her way towards Clark with that same sweet smile on her face, "I thought I'd congratulate you on making the football team…" her hands trail up to slip the robe off her shoulders revealing the skinny red straps from her current attire.

Clark's backpack instantly drops to his feet as the young farm boy stands there stunned while Lois continues to walk towards him saying, "What better way to show my devotion for Smallville High's newest quarterback…" she is now in his face and leans to brush her lips over his.

The shocked baby blues of the farm boy couldn't help but close as his hands found themselves on Lois's hips with his lips returning the kiss with just as much passion as the barely clothed army brat.

Her hands trail up his chest and soon pulls Clark's massive form towards the couch where the still stunned farm boy finds Lois straddling him and trailing sweet kisses down his neck while her fingers worked the buttons of his blue and white flannel out of their place.

Clark's flannel shirt is thrown to the floor forgotten alongside the robe which shielded Lois's sexy attire from prying eyes.

The heat and passion soon began to boil over, their hands trailed over the others each forgetting where they were and the events that had transpired between them were forgotten along with his undershirt.

Clark's eyes began to grow heated when Lois's lips trailed down his neck towards his chest, the feel of her hands trailing towards his belt while her lips continued their journey down caused the heat to rise more and the lack of control to slowly slip away from his grasp.

"A-Are you feeling okay, Lois?" He voices nervously

Lois sat straddled at his hips with a sweet smile on her face, "I like the dorky farm-boy thing. But when a girl wears lingerie and throws herself at you then that's a green light to hop into bed with her."

Her lips continued to trail down his neck, "I-It's just unlike you to act like this." Clark says again stuttering while at the same time maintaining control over the heat that was still on the rise.

She looks back at Clark and places her hands on her chest for stability, "I've never felt more happier in my life…" she leans towards his whispering, "I'm devoted to you."

Their lips once again were on each other and Clark slipped back into the haze, the heat behind his eyes was ready to burst as Lois found herself thrown to the floor of the loft and Clark rushing towards the loft window where the quacking of his body caused alarm to come to Lois as she walked towards him cautiously, "Clark?"

His back remained to her as she saw his body take on a new attitude, like he was fighting for control, "Are you okay?" she asks with her hand placed softly on his shoulder only to have him shake her off.

"You need to go" his voice is shaky and weak.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." the toxin in her system seemed to dissipate at the sight of the farm boy in trouble or possible pain.

Clark took a shaky breath of courage before turning to face Lois, she was stunned at the sight of the red orange tinge that was starting to subside in the farm boy's eyes.

"Sometimes when I'm close to someone I'm attracted to, I-" he tries to explain nervously while Lois is still locked with his eyes almost mesmerized by the color change which seemed to glow brighter.

Without warning, a quick burst of Clark's heat vision ignited past Lois and straight towards a small pile of hay.

"Crap" the farm boy exclaims rushing towards the ignited pile which he quickly extinguished with his hands.

"What the hell am I wearing!" Lois's voice called him back towards the loft as he saw Lois wrap her arms around herself keeping the sight away from Clark who just stared at her confused.

She looked up towards him and immediately slapped him in the face before grabbing the robe and storming down the stairs leaving a very confused Clark to stand by the stairs saying, "What'd I do?"

**TBC…**

**I know maybe the ending is confusing but the reason as to how Lois snapped out of her devotion haze will be explained in the next part.**

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 4 P4 Putting the Pieces Together

**Chapter Four Part Four- Putting the Pieces Together**

When morning finally came after a sleepless and eventful night at the Kent household, Clark trudged down the stairs sporting his usual white undershirt along with the unbuttoned red/gold flannel.

"Hey mom, have you seen my-" He looked up surprised to see Lois in the kitchen instead of his mother as she sat at the bar eating what looked like a fresh stack of pancakes with bacon on the side.

Her head turned to stare at him in silence until she went back to eating her morning breakfast, "Your usually running late for class, why are you up so early?" Clark asks walking towards the fridge grabbing the bottle of milk and drinking it straight from the bottle.

Those hazel eyes that Clark often got lost in stared at him with an arched eyebrow, "Do I need to slap you again?"

He just chuckled, "Although I enjoy our banters…" he turns lean on the bar where his face got into a close proximity with hers, "I especially enjoyed last night, that little number you were wearing was…" he pauses to think of the word he wanted to use, "Something else."

Lois's jaw almost dropped at the confidence oozing from the farm boy as he walked towards the small laundry room with Lois trailing right behind him steaming at the attitude adjustment, "I was obviously on something." she says watching Clark grab his Smallville High duffel bag and search for his practice clothes all the while shaking his head laughing at her comment.

"Say what you want Lo, but don't deny that you weren't the least bit excited about the fact that you finally let go and admitted that you still have feelings for me."

"Pff…The only way I could ever fall for you again would be if you strapped on a little red cape and swept me off my feet." she turns to leave the room only to have the door shut in front of her with a large hand above her head and the intense that swept over her at Clark's large chest pressed up against her back and the chill of his breath against her neck.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer, Ms. Lane" he whispers the last bit in her ears causing a shiver to chase up Lois's spine.

His baby blues trailed over her until they landed on something that wasn't hidden well by the sleeve of her AC/DC t-shirt, his fingers brushed the sleeve up to see a small burn.

"Where did you get this mark?" he asks with his body moving away from her as she looked down at the small piece of scar tissue.

"I don't really know, it showed up last night after I snapped out whatever I was on." she says looking back towards the worried farm boy who was currently running his fingers through his hair as if he head done something wrong, "Why…does this mark mean something?" she asks stepping towards his curiously.

Clark didn't know what to do, memories of last night came back and the small burn reminded him of how close he came to losing control, "I may have accidentally burned you with my heat vision." he says nervously although the look on Lois's face really didn't help matters, in fact the laughter didn't help either.

The laughter from her lips caused Clark to groan, "Cant you just be serious for one minute!" he exclaims finally snapping causing Lois to hide her smirk and suppress the comedic aspect of the situation, "I could've set you on fire."

She looks at him to see the fear and worry written all over his face, "But you didn't and that's what matters…" her hands frame his face causing him to look at her, "You controlled it."

He shakes his hands away from her saying, "What if I cant stop myself the next time."

"What makes you think there will be a next time, Smallville?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

Clark struggled to find words but came out with stammers and small incoherent words, luckily for him that his mother decided to show up saying "Lois, Chloe just called and asked you to meet her at the Torch when you get to school."

"Thanks, Mrs. K" Lois says staring towards her with a soft smile before she turned back towards Clark saying, "We'll finish our discussion later…" she slips past the woman that she considered a mother to grab her messenger bag only to stop at the key rack where she spotted the mustang's keys, a mischievous smile appeared on her face as she quickly swiped the keys and rushed towards the beauty of a car.

'_If he's not gonna drive it then I might as well take it off his hands.'_ She thinks to herself the smile still on her face.

**Torch:**

"Shot through the heart and your to blame, darling you give love a bad name…" Lois sung the Bon Jovi song _You Give Love a Bad Name_ as she opened the small bullpen's doors with her headphones on and her iPod in the other hand.

Chloe looked up almost trying not to laugh as her cousin sang the words all the way to her desk until finally she realized that her little cousin was starring at her trying not to fall to the floor laughing.

She pulled the small plugs from her ear and quickly shut off her device before flashing a small smile towards Chloe, "Hi, Chlo."

"Don't let me stop you from singing your ballad, I just pictured that it would be Whitesnake and not Bon Jovi." Chloe joked only to have Lois push her playfully before slipping into her chair.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lois swings her chair towards her cousin with open ears as the spunky blonde reporter rose to her feet and walked towards the editing desk.

"You remember when you said that the jocks were starting to act like a bunch of lovesick slaves?" Chloe walks towards Lois and hands her a small article in front of her, "I did some digging and found out that your little cheer squad did a science project experimenting with the love molecule, Phenethylamine."

Lois read through the pages, "But it didn't work, so that must mean that they had to go back to basics and alter the molecule using a very potent chemical to act as a love potion."

"The only problem is that there isn't a chemical known that can alter the molecule into what it is now, so I was thinking that maybe instead of one cousin that I could use another…you." Chloe says with hope in her voice.

Lois stares down at the pages before the light bulb went off (the kind you get when you get an epiphany and not the one that caused trouble), "When I drank from the cooler, I had this huge wave of love and devotion spread through me that I had never felt before."

"Then why aren't you a love slave like the rest of them?"

Lois lifted up her sleeve to reveal the burn mark, "I stood to close to a candle and when I snapped out of it, I had no memory of what happened. Which makes sense cause Dan snapped out of it when the gun overheated which means that the only way to snap everyone out of their spell is to expose them to intense amounts of heat."

Chloe stared down at her confused, "What do you suggest? We lock the entire football team in the locker room and set it on fire?"

Lois just rose to her feat still with the file in her hands, "Its not just heat that snaps them out of it, the concoction will eventually expel itself from the body…"

"So they have to keep juicing with the players" Chloe finished and then the light bulb went off again this time for both cousins as they looked towards the Wall of Weird with all the pieces coming together.

"The meteor rocks have enough toxicity levels when in liquid form to make the molecules react." Lois starts to say before Chloe finishes, "But it backfired whenever the person experiences jealousy towards another subject of the same sex which probably explains why Dan went after Coach Teague."

The cousins both smiled at each other before separating, "There has to be a cure besides heat which means that we've got to infiltrate the pool party tomorrow and get that manuscript from Mandy." Chloe says turning towards her cousin with that same devious smile that Lois herself sported this morning when she stole Clark's car.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lois asks nervously

"How would you like to date the most eligible bachelor at Smallville High? I hear he's the new starting quarterback"

Lois's go wide and she immediately starts to shake her head, "I am not asking Clark Kent out on a date to a pool party."

"Then what else are we gonna do?" Chloe asks

"I'll think of something" Lois says turning around walking towards her desk with all thoughts rushing through her head along with many different scenarios.

There had to be something that she could do…but what?

**TBC…**

**Devoted has one more part then I anticipated but once the creative juice started, I couldn't stop. Don't forget to leave reviews or comments whichever fine by me.**


	17. Chapter 4 Part 5 Hot and Cold

**Chapter Four Part Five- Hot and Cold**

Pain. That was what Clark felt this very moment when the shadowy figure in front of him smashed his head against the desk and threw him to the ground where his assailant's boot connected with Clark's face sending him reeling back in even more pain.

Weakness was not a strong suit for the young farm boy even when his attacker knocked Clark down the stairs and into the light to reveal that his attacker was none other then Jason Teague.

"You should have stayed away from my girl" Jason says grabbing a nearby crowbar and ready to smash Clark's face in until a baseball bat connected with his assailant's gut.

Jason rushed off to the night, leaving Clark to come face to face with Lex Luthor.

**Torch:**

"Hello, Dr. Emil Hamilton?" Lois pauses with the phone clutched between her shoulder and cheek while her eyes remained glued to the computer screen, "My name is Lola Dane from the Metropolis Journal and I was wondering if I could spare a moment of your time."

Once she gets the answer she was hoping for, Lois smiled "I'm aware to the fact that you work for S.T.A.R. Labs researching in cellular mutation and I wanted to ask about the possibility of altering the molecule, Phenethylamine." she pauses listening to his words with great interest, "I understand that you're a busy man, its just these people are putting others at risk and I need to find a safer means of finding a cure for this new toxin."

Clark appears in the doorway still rather exhausted from the beating he sustained from Coach Teague but at least the kryptonite toxin was out of his system, Lois was oblivious to his presences and continued to press Dr. Hamilton.

"So there's no way of figuring out the toxin's cure without getting the file from the person who manufactured the drug." she says running her hands through her hair frustrated, "Thanks for your time doc." she says finally hanging up with her hands buried in her hands.

"Everything okay, Lo?" Clark says walking towards her curiously but concerned as well, she just looked up and pressed a smile.

"Chloe and I figured out that the squad have been spiking the punch with kryptonite, the only problem is that I've got to steal the folder from Mandy to get the antidote for their formula."

Clark looks surprised, "That explains why Coach Teague attacked me and why I got weak after drinking the punch." he grabs a chair and pulls it towards Lois's desk, "What's the plan on getting the folder?"

She took a deep breath, "That science report's in Mandy's faux Prada bag and presumably it can tell us how to reverse this, right?" she says rising to her feet trying her best not to be nervous at what she was getting ready to ask of the young farm boy, "Since Dan took a shot at Jason then that leaves Mandy hungry for another boy toy, and presumably you're infected."

Clark wasn't really liking where this conversation was going but Lois was already in his personal space asking flirtatiously, "How do you look in a swimsuit, Clark?"

He immediately jolts to his feet shaking his head negatively, "I'm not gonna do it, every time I go undercover it ends up going to hell."

Lois puts her hands on his chest flashing that puppy dog look he often sported to make her weak in the knees, "Would you do it for me?" she leans towards him with her lips barely brushing over his.

The feel of her against him brought back memories from the loft when his body was intertwined with hers in a fit of passion, his eyes closed anticipating the kiss but only to have Lois pat him on the cheek with a playful smile, "If you do this then you can take me out on a date."

Clark stared at her surprised by the small bribe, he just put on a fake smile "I'll do it but you don't have to bribe me."

Lois smiled sweetly and turned to walk out of the torch, "Meet me outside of the pool in an hour"

Once she left, Clark just collapsed in a nearby chair saying "What did I get myself into."

**One Hour Later…**

The tapping of his flip flops grew louder with each impatient minute, she was 15 minutes late and the party was already full of bikini clad cheerleaders and their lovesick slaves.

"Are you waiting for someone?" a soft whisper brushed against his ear, Clark turned to see who the mystery voice belonged to only to feel his mouth dry and his heart race at the sight of Lois sporting a very tight red bikini with a black shawl tied around her waist like a skirt, "See something you like, Smallville?"

He didn't move or respond to her question, he just nodded his head like one of those big headed bobble heads that you get at the ballpark.

She just tapped him on the cheek, "You can drool over my swimsuit later, you've got a job to do so…hop to it." she pushes him towards Mandy but he stills with nervousness while advancing towards the blonde leader.

"Hi, Mandy" he says with both hands gripping his red towel as a safety blanket while he kept thinking, _'I can do this…I can do this…I cant do this, what was I thinking letting Lois talk me into doing this'_

It was too late to back down now, Mandy just smiled sweetly while her red mug was placed on the table "Hi, Clark. Welcome to the Party." she extends her arm showing him the scene before him.

Awkward silence set in between the two while Lois sat from a nearby beach chair pretending to read an old issue of _Vanity Fair_ with her eyes trained on Clark and Mandy, jealousy soon emerged when Clark grabbed her and kissed her.

From the distance it was hard to hear what they were saying but the thought of climbing out of her chair and throwing Mandy into the pool became more aggressive when she lifted up Clark's t shirt admiring his rippling adds with lust before practically dragging him towards the weight room.

He turned back whispering her name desperate for help while Mandy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the weight room with the door shutting behind her.

Lois snuck silently into the weight room to see Clark pressed up against a nearby machine while Mandy continued to devour him.

"Your so strong!" Mandy pulls away with a lusty smirk on her face.

"Y-You're so beautiful." he stammers nervously before they go right back into making out leaving Lois to cringe in disgust, "I'm so grossed out" she whispers to herself.

The red towel that was thrown from Clark's body by the blonde cheerleader happened to land on Lois's head, anger set in when she threw the towel to the ground watching as Mandy moved them towards another machine and pushed Clark down before straddling him.

Lois maintained her distance waiting for the opportunity to grab the bag, Mandy once again pulled back "If you like me so much, what are you gonna do for me?"

He stared at her blankly, "I'll buy you dinner"

Her lips trail down his neck while Clark looks towards Lois who mouths, 'That's the best you got?'

His eyes rolled in annoyance, "Cook, I'll cook you dinner." the answer seemed to impress Mandy even more as she grew more bold with her actions giving Clark enough time to slip the bag from her and throw it towards Lois with his arm frantically pointing towards it.

"You seem distracted." she pulls away while Lois sneaks towards the bag, Clark struggles to keep his eyes on Mandy nervous.

"Um, I'm just nervous." He stammers growing more conscious of where this part of the conversation was leading, "I've, um, never done what I think we're about to do before."

Lois paused staring up at him surprised by the admission and also self conscious of her own past indiscretions, but those thoughts would come again later all what mattered was getting the bag and curing this lovesickness.

But when Clark and Mandy moved towards the desk, she took the bag with her sending Lois's mind into curse mode while she ducked under the desk listening to the sounds above and the fact that she got hit in the face with Clark's shirt.

After several minutes of torture, the bag finally landed in her lap and she reached inside to steal the file.

There mission was complete but first Lois had a little unfinished business to take care of, "Get your own damn farm boy." Lois says popping up from the desk and punching Mandy square in the face sending her tumbling over the desk in pain.

Clark stared up at Lois surprised, "What'd you do that for?" he asks grabbing his shirt from the ground and slipping it on while Lois just shrugged in response.

"I don't like when other people touch my things…" she sees Mandy start to rise to her feet and soon turned to Clark, "Aren't you gonna tap her on the head or something?"

Before Mandy could get to her feet Clark lightly tapped her on the head and put her back on the desk, "This is the only time I'm doing this for you, the next time I have to play boy toy is when you get to render the girl unconscious."

"I don't see what the big deal is, its not like I'm gonna still be on the squad when this is over. With all the evidence Chloe and I've collected, the squad is going to be hunting for our blood."

The two walked out of the weight room and started walking down the halls, "Do you wanna get some Chinese? I know this great place in Shanghai that serves the best pot-stickers and egg rolls." Clark looks towards her with a small smile.

"Only if we can dress in our normal clothes." Lois jokes nudging Clark in the shoulder, the two of them content with the other for the first time since Lois had returned to the small town.

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lex was down the last ball before he could knock the eight ball into a nearby corner pocket, the young billionaire smirked at the sound of boots entering his den "When they told me Clark Kent was downstairs, I almost couldn't believe it."

Clark just buried his hands in pockets, "If you're serious about giving our friendship another try; I need to know that you'll stop investigating me, my family and Lois."

Lex set his stick down and walked towards the reluctant farm boy, "You can go down to that room and see for yourself, its unlocked and completely empty." he watches Clark struggle to think but simply extends his hand towards Lex.

"In the spirit of friendship, I'm willing to give you a second chance." the two shake hands with smirks on their faces but before Lex could go back to finishing his game, Clark spoke "I was wondering if you could help me with a problem."

"How can I be of service?"

Clark walked towards the pool table looking anywhere but Lex, "There's this girl whose been like a daughter to my folks and a really good friend to me but her father wont let her attend the college she wants, so I hoping maybe you could put the good word in for her and get her back at Met U."

"I'll see what I can do but this girl wouldn't happen to be an army brat with brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes, would she?" Lex accepts Clark's silence as a yes and just chuckles, "If you really care about Lois, then why let her go back to Metropolis?"

"I don't want to be the one holding her back from succeeding, Met U was all she use to talk about and how it was her dream to be a world famous reporter for the greatest newspaper in the world…" he pauses looking straight towards Lex with confidence in his eyes, "When you care for someone, you put their feelings in front of your own. Even if it means that your sacrificing your own happiness in the process."

Lex reached out and padded Clark on the shoulder, "I'll put the call in tonight, we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow."

**Kent Farm- The Next Day:**

Smallville had won their game thanks to Clark's Hail Mary and he was welcomed on the team with open arms, the jocks were cured and Mandy was suspended from the school for suspicions of drug use along with three other members of the squad.

Ironically, it was Chloe and Lois's first byline together that revealed the diabolical plan to the entire school even the drugged jocks were shocked at the lengths their girlfriends went to getting their attention.

It was just another day in Smallville and it probably wouldn't be the last…

Lois watched Clark replace the flat tire of his Mustang with a sense of pride for the car, even though she had taken it without his permission, he wasn't the least bit upset until the call from Met U came after the game confirming that Lex was good on his word.

With a shaky and nervous breath, Lois moved from her seat on the stairs saying "Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?"

His eyes looked up at her as he rose to his feet while wiping the gunk from his hands, "You called me Clark, so this cant be a good conversation."

She just laughed, "Its not bad necessarily, its just that since I'm going to Met U tomorrow. I was hoping that maybe you'd help me move into my dorm room and then maybe we could go on a date…together."

Those baby blues grew wide, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Ever since I've got back from Gotham, its been hard trying to fight those old feelings for you and I realize that these hot/cold moments between us have been nerve wrenching but I just cant take hiding anymore."

She placed one hand on his forearm and the other over his chest, "The reason that Bruce and I broke up wasn't because of the pressure or the spotlight, it was because I was in love with someone else…you."

Clark remained speechless, "We can try fighting it all we want but there's something between us, you and I... belong to each other."

Before Clark could say anything, Lois pressed her lips to his softly at first until he soon returned the same feelings for her.

The two stay locked in each others arms with their lips devouring each other fighting both the fire between them but for dominance as well.

_Can you read my mind? Do you know what it is that you do to me? Wondering why you are... all the wonderful things you are. If you need a friend... I'm the one to fly to. If you need to be loved... here I am. Read my mind._

**TBC…**

**What did you guys think of Devoted, we finally got Clois back together *yeah!* I kind of took some parts from the Can you read my mind part of Superman: The Movie. I didn't want to do the entire thing but I took some snips of it, tell me what you guys think of it as well as the chapter.**

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 5 Life in Metropolis

**Chapter Five Part One- Life in Metropolis:**

"In 1886, William Thomas Stead said _'The Press is at once the eye and the ear and the tongue of the people. It is the visible speech, if not the voice, of the democracy. It is the phonograph of the world.' _Can anyone tell me why Stead used human senses to describe what a journalist is?"

Silence. The lecture hall was quiet with the students staring towards their educator waiting patiently for the answer, "There has to be someone that's brave enough to speak up and answer the question."

A solemn hand appeared amongst the small group, the professor pointed towards the student who responded, "Stead uses our senses and personification in order for others to understand what a journalist is to the world, the way they risk their lives to deliver a story or how their point of view impacts the way they write an article."

"That's a great answer, Miss?" the professor looks towards the student who answered with intrigue present in his eyes.

"Its...um..Lois Lane." she says with a smirk, the class is soon dismissed and the students prepare to make their way out of the room but a strong voice halts Lois's movements when a young man calls out towards her.

"Not that many students tend to answer the professor's questions, they usually wait for a couple weeks before voicing their opinions." he smirks a pearly white smile before extending his hand towards her saying, "Richard White"

They shake hands, "Lois Lane"

Richard smiles grabbing his bag, the two start walking down the halls towards the main courtyard of the campus.

"What brings you to Professor Raymond's journalism class?" He asks adjusting the strap of his messenger bag, Lois just moves the bang from her eyes and places them around her ears.

"Met U has the best journalism classes in all of Kansas and Alex Raymond is the best professor to teach the subject, I use to read his books when I was a kid growing up on the base."

"I had a funny feeling you were an army brat, the tattered old bag means that you've been using that bag for a very long time and your stance is resembles someone who grew up in an authority-like lifestyle." Richard who had been observing her body language since leaving the lecture room.

"Psych major?" Lois jokes, the two have a small laugh but the group of letterman clad gentlemen walk towards Richard and take him away from Lois who just smirks before the group of guys along with Richard disappear.

She shakes her head and walks towards her next class, her thoughts moving from the latest acquaintance towards that flannel wearing farm boy…Clark Kent.

The young man in question was in Metropolis alongside his father who had received another prescription for his heart condition, the father and son duo not only planned to pick up Jonathan's prescription but also watch the Metropolis Sharks game on the 50 yard line.

"So how are things with you and Lois?" Jonathan asks, the two of them walking away from the clinic with smirks on their faces.

Clark stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Things have been slow but good, she's doing what she loves and I'm doing what I love." he stops to run his hand through his hair, "Its just hard. I want to be able to put my arms around her and ask how her day was, take her to dinner after winning a game, and just…be with her."

Jonathan patted his son on the back, "I can't tell you that I know what your going through but I can tell you that I have never seen two people happier then when I see you guys together."

Clark's smile was small, Jonathan slips the tickets into his pocket before stopping in front of Clark with his hand placed gently on the young man's shoulder.

"The game doesn't start in a couple of hours, why don't you go and spend sometime with Lois."

He stared at his father surprised by the comment, "What are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

Jonathan shrugged, "I could always go down to the stadium early and hold our seats. Get a couple of hot dogs, nachos, a large coke…the works."

"I think the last thing mom and I want is for you to have another heart attack, how about you come with me? Lois hasn't seen you or mom since she left the farm weeks ago, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

Jonathan thought about it but just shook his head negatively, "You go and say hi to Lois for me."

Clark smiled and started heading across the street when the sound of an out of control truck caused him to turn surprised to see a boy dressed in red hoodie move his father out of the way of the vehicle almost as fast as Clark himself.

"Dad, you okay?" he rushes towards his fallen father making sure to do a quick scan of his X-Ray vision to insure that nothing was seriously damaged, Jonathan rose to his feet making sure to brush off some debris.

"Yeah, I think so. Your mother would be visiting me in the hospital again if you hadn't pushed me out of the way."

Clark shook his head negatively, "It wasn't me, I saw someone that could move like I can."

Jonathan stared at his son confused, "I couldn't believe it, he saved you."

Jonathan's hands stalled at his back pocket, "Whoever it is, not only did he save my life, but he stole my wallet."

**TBC…**

**I want to explain the reason I brought Richard White into this story, he's kind of the competition for Clark. But he's not gonna be like Bruce, Bruce only appeared in a couple of chapters and will return in one more chapter but Richard is kind of going to stick around cause some jealousy in Clark as well as be a pillar of support for Lois by time I get to Unsafe.**

**REVIEWS!**


	19. Chapter 5 Part 2 Found

**Chapter Five Part Two- Found:**

"So not only was this kid able to move faster then you, but he's also a thief?" Lois's confusion was evident in the constant pacing of her footsteps, her hands had minds of their own and moved to their own accord while Lois's mind raced with theories of who this boy was, then it hit her and she quickly turned asking "Do you think maybe he's from Krypton?"

Clark rose from the twin bed causing the bed frame to squeak from its change in pressure, "Jor-El would have told me if there was another kryptonian on Earth, but then again Jor-El has been known to lie about a lot of things."

She shook her head, "You can't keep blaming Jor-El for doing the things that he's done, a father only wants what's best for their son and Jor-El just wants to see you embrace your true self...both Clark Kent and Kal-El." her hand cups his face gently with a warmth in her eyes that she had not displayed in a very long time, "I think its time that you start accepting who you were born to be."

He didn't say a word, the moment between them only grew with the silence and the fading sun. His lips soon brushed over hers soft with each peck, she responded seconds later growing more and more passionate with each gasp of fresh air and moments where their lips never parted.

The strong callus hands of the farm-boy split apart, one hand disappeared under Lois's dark blouse while the other stayed firm on the side of her hip.

Lois's hands began working the buttons of his flannel shirt discarding it to the floor with her lips never parting even when she attempted to rid him of the white undershirt he wore with all his flannel, things were getting heated too soon just as they had three years prior.

Clark's lips pulled away but not before leaving a trail of soft pecks down her chin until finally they were inches from each other breathing heavily from the fire which had ignited between them, "I...um...should probably go..." he pauses to find the right words still trying to shake the feeling of their closeness, "Home." he finishes reaching down towards his shirt but her hands stall the movement of the fragment at her feet.

"Leave it, you can use it as an excuse to see me tomorrow..." her smirk is playful and sends Clark's heart into overdrive, no matter how close they got nothing could compare the feeling of the flutter in his stomach when she would stand at his side or the thumping of his heartbeat when their hands barely brushed together.

He smirked and kissed her one last time, "I'll see you after you journalism class?" he says with so much hope in his voice causing Lois to shake her head with a hidden smile.

"I'll make sure to take care of your shirt..." she leans towards his ear letting her lips brush over his earlobe before whispering flirtatiously, "I might even wear it to bed."

The room started to feel very hot all of a sudden and Clark's eyes began to tint its usually red/orange flare, Lois smiled at the result of her actions as she bent down to retrieve the shirt before leaving her small dorm room leaving Clark standing at her doorway speechless to the events that had taken place.

"Don't forget to shut the door on your way out, wonder boy." she tosses over her head feeling Clark's eyes watching her until she turned the corner and disappeared.

"That woman is gonna be the death of me…" Clark mumbles, his finger slipping through his hair before disappearing towards the main exit.

**Luthor Mansion**

Regan holds the wooden crate in his arms wondering what was inside, Lex cleared off his desk and grabbed the small hammer ready to open the crate.

Lex watches Regan set the crate down careful not to break anything inside, "I hope giving away your most expensive vodka and donating a hefty fortune to a Russian antiquity dealer was worth it or you'll have to explain to the bank why you withdrew such a large sum."

Regan instantly went silent when Lex stared at him with a darkness that sent a shiver up the executive's spine, "I don't need anyone telling me what to do, LuthorCorp belongs to me and I can choose to do what I want when I want to…you can go now Regan, your services are no longer required."

Lex stared at the box intently never noticing Regan walking cautiously from his office, the wood creaked when he pried the top open to reveal an ancient manuscript encased in a protective shielding.

The manuscript depicted something from the pages of fantasy, a brave knight riding steady on his mighty white steed.

But it wasn't the image that Lex was interested in, he was more interested the symbols that appeared around it acting as a border for the picture.

Had Lex known the secret beneath the page of the manuscript then his theories would come full circle, the symbols were in fact kryptonian and carried a message meant only for one specific person…Clark Kent.

**Central Kansas**

Jason leaned against the railing with a tattered old book in his hands as he flipped through the pages scanning the document for anything useful in understanding why Bruce had sent him to Smallville and what the symbol on Lana's back meant.

How was this all connected to his mission? Luckily, he got that answer when a picture of a cave painting depicting a man split in two….one good and the other evil.

Jason shut the book to search for the author's name and landed on the golden letters reading: Professor Joseph Willowbrook.

* * *

Clark along with some help from Chloe's computer skills discovered that the young man who had swiped his dad's credit card was staying in a lavish suite, anger boiled in his veins that someone with a power like his could use it to their own personal gain.

Of course his brief summer vacation on red kryptonite decided to pop into his head quickly subsiding the disappointment in the boy's potential, who was he to judge someone before they ever met?

"Hey, Smallville" Lois's voice calls from the elevator cart, she smiles walking past him with that confident swagger as she strolled towards the boy's door, "So this is what a super speedy thief does with his cash."

"What are you doing here?" he grabbed her by the arm detaining her from getting closer to the suite number, "Don't you have some classes to attend or something?"

"AW…Does Clarkie not wanna share a byline with his girlfriend." she uses baby talk jokingly, "Chloe was tied up with trying to get her application for her internship turned in, so she told me where you were going and I thought you could use backup."

"I can catch a bullet with my bare hand, run faster then a locomotive and leap tall buildings in a single bound. I think I can handle a kid." Clark pushes past her to quietly open the suite door surprised to see a highly expensive room full of a new pair of red Nikes, a coffee table full of Warrior Angel comics and junk food.

"His metabolism must burn at a higher rate then others when he runs…" Lois looks down to see tons of fake Ids all with the same guy but different aliases, "Looks like our thief doesn't want people to find him which means he came from Suicide Slums."

Clark stared at her surprised, "How did you know that?"

Lois handed him the wad of fake Ids, "Just because I go to Met U doesn't mean that I've stopped being Mad Dog Lane, I've been writing a freelance article on the mayor's lack of development with the slums leaving it to be run by criminals like Bruno Mannheim and Vincent Edge."

He instantly jerked his head towards her, "Vincent Edge?"

"Vincent Edge was a heavy hitter in the 1940s, he basically started the Edge crime syndicate before being forced into retirement by his teenage son, Morgan." Lois eyes land on Jonathan's wallet and quickly grabs it, "Morgan Edge became the biggest mobster in Metropolis thanks to his father and when Morgan died, Mannheim took control over everything in the slums but Vincent's been trying to unite the street gangs together so he can start a gang war."

Clark was surprised yet impressed by this information, but before he could question anymore the young man appeared in a nice bath robe almost surprised to see them standing in his hotel room.

"You lost? Cause this is my room and your invading my personal space not to mention my private property."

"I don't think the cops will see it that way, fraud's a heavy offense for a reason." Lois crosses her arms over her chest, she held up the wallet belonging to Jonathan before saying "After all you did purchase this room with stolen credit card."

Clark stepped in, " Look, you can cut the innocent act. I had a friend trace all the charges that you're trying to stick on him after you stole his wallet." he holds up the kids backpack, "I'm sure these don't belong to you either."

A burst of air whips around them, the man appears behind Clark fully dressed and dry. "Last time I checked, the cops needed a little thing called evidence. There's no proof that I stole any of these things." he crosses his arms over his chest cocky.

"I saw you pull my dad from that out of control truck, you can move faster then what the naked eye can see and probably even faster then the speed of light."

The thief and Lois stared at Clark surprised by the response, but the spiky haired teen was the first to respond "Man, nobody sees me when I'm doing my thing."

"Maybe you're not the only one who can move like that…" Clark stares down at the fake Ids, "Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, Wally West, whatever your name really is."

The teen grows annoyed by their intrusion and responds with anger threaded in his voice, "Its Bart…Bart Allen. But not that matters anyways because I'll be a thousand miles away before you can even blink." he throws his hand up Clark's face to emphasis his point.

Lois stared back and forth, a now confident and challenging Clark stepped towards Bart "I can blink pretty fast." the farm boy responds with hidden confidence that Lois had never heard before.

Suddenly two very strong gust of winds knock her to the floor, she looks up to see that everything belonging to Bart was gone along with her boyfriend.

"I really hate when he does that…" she shakes her head rushing out never looking back even when she bumped into tenants, her boots echoed through the halls until she exited the hotel almost ready to head off in a possible direction when her cell went off blinking the name: HOME.

She flipped the phone open pressing it to her ear, "Where the hell are you, Smallville? Not only do I get the wind knocked out of me but I find that you…" she is cut off by the farm boy on the other line, "What do you mean he's there on the farm? Okay…I'll try to get down there as quick as I can." an idea pops into her head, "I might know someone who can help us get more information on Bart…" she says a quick goodbye and soon dials a number.

A few rings later, Lois listens to the computerized messaging system followed by a small beep. "Hey Richard, Its me Lois. I was calling to ask you a favor so call me as soon as you get this message."

She hung up unaware that at that exact same time she had hung up that Richard had picked up the phone to answer, with a big huff Lois walked down the steps towards her car.

If Richard was unavailable to help then maybe… "Hey Wes, Its Lois." she smiles listening to Wes brag about his acceptance into the green berets, "I'll be sure to take a shot of tequila for you but I need your help getting a file on someone….the name is Bart Allen." she waited listening before finally a huge smile on her face appeared, "Thanks Wes, be sure to tell Jodi that I say hello and congrats on the promotion."

She hangs up with that sly smirk on her face, in a couple hours they would know more about the newest super speeder in town.

**TBC…**

**I think this part worked really well, If any of you were wondering when Clark would get around to telling Lois about his misadventures in Metropolis as Kal then he'll have to explain that in the next part along with story of how he came across Red-K. So stay tuned and reviews are much appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 5 Part 3 Life in the Fast Lane

**Major flashbacks towards the end! One from **_**Exodus **_**and another that might surprise you *wink***

**Chapter Five Part Three- Life in the Fast Lane:**

"Dude, I didn't think anybody else could move like that except me! You were right on my butt, man." Bart rambles with excitement while Clark follows behind the stairs leading to the loft, "You know, I've always wondered if there was anyone out there like me, and it turns out to be you, Jimmy Crack Corn fresh from the farm. But, hey, I'm the fastest man alive, right?" he turns back looking at Clark who is unresponsive and slightly annoyed by where this conversation was headed.

"I don't know how you conned my parents out of a fresh meal and a bed on a couch, but-" Clark starts but soon Bart cuts him off, the spiky haired thief turns face to face with the young farm boy.

"First off, I didn't con anyone…I just told them the truth."

Clark crosses his arms over his chest, "And what's that?" he watches Bart step into his loft slinging his backpack over the couch almost struggling, "I've heard a lot of weird things before, so whatever the truth is…I'm all ears"

Bart takes a deep breath, "A couple of years ago there was this accident, I was in a lab with my father then there was this huge flash of light and my body went into overdrive. I could run at the speed of light, remember things like I had just read it yesterday, and sustain a complete self-molecular control over my body."

"And this happened in Smallville?"

Bart just laughed it off as a joke, "No, this is my first time here and no offense, but hopefully the last." he looked around the loft examining every nook and cranny interested to know more about this supersonic farm boy, "So what's your story? Were you in an accident like me or was it some freaky government experiment?"

Clark shook his head negatively, "I was kind of born this way but I've never met anyone with powers like yours that wasn't from around here, what happened to your parents?"

He watched Bart still at the mention of his parents, "Their son got zapped into a human lightning bolt. I mean, they made this whole big deal that everything was gonna be okay but…you should've seen the way they looked at me, you know? I could tell that nothing was gonna be the same."

"So running off and stealing things seemed like the okay thing to do at the time?"

Bart shrugged, "I didn't fit in, as much as I tried to act like I was normal the more I had to accept that I will never be normal…but I guess you don't have that problem, no one ever suspects the farm boy next door."

"You'd be surprised. I know what it feels like to be an outsider looking in, wishing you could just have the life you always wanted."

"But you've got it made here, dude. I mean that chick that you showed up with was pretty hot and you've got a family that seems pretty cool." Bart shrugs, "Not all of us are lucky to have parents and friends that are that understanding, but from my experience, the more you want to be normal is the more that you'll start to realize that you may never be normal."

"Is that one of the reason you ran from your parents, cause they didn't understand you?"

"I'm not one for cliché stories or those cheesy moments where someone bares their soul to a person, enough about poor little street urchin, all right? Let's take a closer look at the mysterious Clark Kent." with a quick reflexes, Bart speeds through the loft searching through things until he comes to a complete stop holding several items in his hands, "You like to study Native American mythology…" he drops the book down on the steamer trunk before holding up a leather-bound portfolio, "You sketch pictures of crystal palaces, your girlfriend sleeping, and a bunch weird symbols…" he drops the sketchbook down next to the mythology book before his face went into a straight face, "And you have one of the most boring hobbies known to man, rock collecting."

Before Clark could say anything, he stumbled backwards, the pain of the green rock washing over him until he collapsed to his knees struggling to breath.

"Clark!" Lois rushed towards him, her hands trailing over his face trying to see what was wrong until she turned to see the green rock in Bart's hands, "Would you put that away before you kill him!"

Bart snaps the lead lid shut staring as Clark rose to his feet still feeling the affects of the kryptonite, "I've heard of people sneezing around cats and dogs and stuff, but never getting all weak in the knees over a rock."

She was prepares to smack him in the face but Clark just grabbed her hand still trying to regain his strength, "It's a long story…"

Bart rolled up his sleeves, "One that I'd love to hear…after we get back."

"Back from where?" Lois inquires, to say that Bart got on her nerves was a huge understatement one that made Clark's own antics seem harmless.

"Anywhere we want. I mean, dude, we are two super-powered studs here. Why else do you think I came to Smallville looking for you? Let's go crank it up, go have some fun!" As Bart speaks, Lois noticed a tempted look cross over Clark's face along with a small smile. " You ever seen Florida?" Bart smirks before zooming out of the loft leaving Clark to stare at Lois like a little kid wanting to go on a ride that bigger and more dangerous.

Lois caved when he threw in a puppy dog expression, "Go, but make sure you come by the talon afterwards."

He stared at her confused, "Why are you working at the talon?"

She shrugged, "Martha needed some extra hands and I need the money, so…" she bit her lip nervously but soon shook her head, "Just go before small fry get backs…have fun"

With a quick gust of wind and a loud whoosh, Clark was gone and probably half way to Florida by now.

Lois's eyes trailed around the dusty old loft until they landed on something that Bart had unwittingly let out while searching through Clark's things, with each step the wood creaked beneath her until she reached for the small bookshelf and pulled out a copy of _The Last Hero by Leslie Charteris_, it was the same book she had bought at the market during the whole bug boy incident three years ago.

A small smile appeared on her face while she flipped through the pages only stopping when a small keycard held the place of the chapter he left in place of the chapter he never finished, the keycard was imprinted with the name: METRO APARTMENTS AND CONDOS.

'_Why would Clark have a condo in Metropolis?'_ she thought while she put the book back in its place and was prepared to continue searching when her cell rang.

"Hello? Wes?… You couldn't find anything on any of the aliases I gave you….Oh, okay thanks anyways…" she clicks off her phone and sticks it back into her pocket thinking, _'Great'_

**Talon:**

Lois had spent hours taking orders and making everything from cappuccinos to lattes, who would have thought that working at a coffee shop would be this difficult and time consuming.

As she was delivering another order, her eyes trailed towards the extensive long line where her gaze landed on the flannel clad farm boy who was talking animatedly to Bart who appeared to be munching on a cookie.

"I thought the whole point of going back to Metropolis was so you didn't have to come back here." Chloe says watching Lois carry the empty tray towards the countertop clearly agitated.

"Mrs. Kent has always been there for me even going so far as to give me a roof over my head, I thought I'd repay the debt."

Chloe just shook her head, "So, how are things on the college front?"

She shrugs, "Professor Raymond has great ideals when it comes to journalism but its like watching a pact blood hungry wolves, everyone wants to be the best so they can get that internship for the Daily Planet." Lois cleans off her tray and sets it down waiting for the next order, "But its not all bad, Richard's been helping me when I need help and-"

"Whoa! Hold the phone, whose Richard and why haven't I heard about him before?" Chloe crosses her arms over her chest waiting for the answer.

Lois just rolled her eyes, "Richard is a TA for Professor Raymond, he's pretty sweet and seems to know a lot about journalism."

Her little cousin just stared at her almost in disbelief as she quickly looked back towards Bart and Clark before practically dragging her into the back room, "Does Clark know about Richard?"

Lois shrugged, "I didn't think I had too, Clark's not really the jealous type. Besides, he already knows how I feel about him so I don't see the problem here or why you dragged me into the back room."

"I just don't want to see either of you get hurt again, if you keep hanging out with this guy Richard then it could cause some issues between you and Clark."

She scoffs at the idea, "I don't get jealous when Clark is hanging out with you."

Chloe arched her eyebrows as she asked, "What about Lana? Don't try to hide the fact that you've wanted to kick her ass for dating Clark."

"I'm not hiding and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work before Martha decides to fire me." Lois walks out with Chloe right behind her, the blonde haired reporter was about to call out to her older cousin when Bart appeared in front of her with a flirtatious smile on his face.

While Bart tried to charm Chloe with his Don Juan persona, Lois was busy getting orders from the customer and their drinks as well only to bump straight into the arms of Clark Kent, who leaned towards her whispering "Have I ever told you that its such a turn on to see you in that apron."

She plasters on a fake smile, "I'm sure young men such as yourself have often had fantasies about June Cleaver…" she cleans up a nearby table with Clark trailing right behind her confused by the attitude he was getting.

"Did I do something wrong, Lois?"

Frustrated and tired, Lois sets her things down before dragging Clark into the backroom while locking the door behind her demanding, "Why do you have a condo in Metropolis?"

He stilled at the question almost dreading to answer her, "I was gonna tell you about that…eventually." he runs his fingers through his hair nervously before continuing, "Last spring, I did something that I could never take back…" Lois watches him struggle with the words as well as the memories that came with the story being told.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me anything and I wouldn't look at you any differently." she places a comforting hand on his shoulder giving him the needed push to continue.

"My parents were gonna have a baby and we were all so excited to have another addition to the family, but Jor-El threatened to take me away from my parents…from Smallville…"

_Smallville, Kansas- Two Years Ago…Spring_

_Clark's boots step cautiously down the creaky stairs of the storm cellar, the bright yellow light surrounds him as he watches in amazement that his ship had sprung to a life of its own._

"_Fear not, Kal-El." the strong voice echoes over the wind that had started to pick up, the ship blazing with a threatening glow._

"_Who are you!"_

"_I am Jor-El... your father." _

_Clark stared at the ship that carried him to Earth almost stunned by the information just given to him, "I-I thought you died."_

_The ship starts to glide upwards and the voice grows stronger, "I am his memory, his will. I am to fulfill his promise and guide you all the days of your life, you are the last son of krypton." the ships wings fold and leave the ship in its egg like shape as Clark stands there still concerned to what was going on, "When you traveled through the cosmos, you carried the hopes and dreams of your people. They now live through you, Kal-El. It is time to accept your destiny."_

"_I don't know what you have in mind for me, but I-" he starts to say only to watch the egg shape turn into the Earth with the sun setting behind it with the yellow glow shining behind the blue planet._

"_By the setting of the sun Sol, you will return to me. Your destiny will be fulfilled."_

_Clark turns around ready to leave only to stop at the sight of his parents staring back at him with Lana and Lois in front of them smiling happily," Your thoughts are not a mystery to me, Kal-El. These people have served their purpose. It is time to leave them." Jor-El calls out from behind as Clark's_ _heart races at the sight of Lois and as he reaches out to touch her, she dissolves into his hands along with the other images._

_He turns back to see the ship had returned to its natural egg shape, "You must let go of your past. I will guide you to your future."_

_Clark finally snaps, "No, I don't want your guidance! I want to create my own future!"_

"_You have no choice, Kal-El."_ _the pod spins and soon a blinding white light engulfs everything insight until the ship retains its natural form._

Lois stared at him surprised by the story and still comforted him when it got too difficult to speak, he would later go on to explain how he swiped the kryptonite key from Lionel to destroy the ship which ultimately led to his mother's miscarriage and the beginning of his summer vacation as Kal.

"Why didn't you call me or at least try to see me, I would've helped you through all of this."

Clark just slid his hands into hers, "A couple of days after I saw you at Lex's funeral, I decided to drop by Gotham City…"

_Gotham City- Two Years Ago…Summer_

_Clark had been off of the red kryptonite for several minutes, the fear of what Kal might do when he saw Lois was too much to bear as more consequence._

_Her laughter caused him to pause and hid in the darkness of the alleyway while he watched Lois and a red headed girl by the name of Barbara walk down the street corners, "So how was date number three with Gotham's most eligible bachelor?"_

_Lois shrugged trying to hide the blush that crept up her face, but to Clark she looked even more beautiful then the last time he had seen her._

"_It wasn't a date, just dinner between friends and besides, Bruce knows I still have feelings for Clark."_

_Barbara immediately stands in front of Lois halting further movement, "You've been away from Smallville and Clark for like a year, are you seriously telling me that your still in love with him?"_

_Lois shrugged, "What am I supposed to do? I cant just turn off who I care about."_

_Clark bowed his head in defeat, while he was dulling the pain of heartache with moving on with Lana…she hadn't._

_Barbara placed her hands on top of Lois's shoulders, "I know you care about Clark but its time to move on and maybe that person should be Bruce…I mean, he's charming and sweet…just the type of guy that's perfect for Lois Lane."_

_Not wishing to hear anymore, he rushed off into the darkness…_

She stared at him surprised, "You were in Gotham and didn't even tell me!" the look on his face chilled the anger that was rising inside, Lois just smiled softly and wrapped her farm boy in a warm embrace, "Had I know…I would've gotten on the nearest plane to Smallville."

He just shook his head and framed her face with his large hands, "Its in the past now, were together and that's all that matters."

Lois brushed her lips to his softly, both forgetting where they were and the old memories that had torn them apart….it was just Lois and Clark.

**TBC…**

**Its longer then I had anticipated but I didn't really want this chapter to be five parts so I decided this one to be longer….Comments would be much appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 5 Part 4 Outrunning Fate

**Chapter Five Part Four- Outrunning Fate:**

Was there ever a day in Smallville where meteor freaks didn't reek havoc or kryptonian objects appear in Lex Luthor's den? Questions like this were often asked by Clark who was surprised to find a manuscript inside the Luthor Mansion with Kryptonian hieroglyphs surrounding the border saying: LOOK DEEPER

Once he did, to his surprise was a map or drawing of some sort which no doubt probably led to the stones that he was sent to find when he was reprogrammed as Kal-El.

Life was obviously never normal for Clark Kent nor would it ever be, no matter how hard her tried…he couldn't outrun fate.

Within a few hours, Bart had stolen the manuscript leaving Clark to struggle with coming up with an excuse as to why he was at the mansion in the middle of the night, it wasn't an easy conversation but when you've kept a secret from people a long time…it tends to grow on you.

"I just don't understand why he could swipe the manuscript, I really thought he was coming around." Clark sat defeated on the spinning desk chair that was near the computer desk of Lois's dorm room.

She had been listening for several hours about what had transpired between Bart and Clark, it was just now that the journalistic light bulb in her head went off.

"You said that Bart has been living in Suicide Slums for the past months, stealing so he could spend his nights in the comfort of a bed and breakfast." she turns from her seated position on her bed to grab her laptop which she quickly began typing away determined, "Chloe and I may share the same genome but I've got one talent up my sleeve that she doesn't." she turns the small computer towards him which sported mug shots and police files of a man dressed in a nice suit with glasses.

"Meet Hanison, a two bit suit wearing black market trader. He's been known to supply drugs, women, guns, you name it and he's delivered it to Edge and Mannheim." she hands off the laptop to Clark who reads through articles, "The gangs put a hit out on him years ago after they discovered that he was selling to both members of the metro crime syndicate. Ever since then…he's been hiding in a warehouse out near the docks, selling anything that comes his way including merchandise like the kind Bart takes from people."

"Where is this warehouse?" Clark asks immediately, Lois takes the computer from him to search her files.

"Its pier 54, dock 12" she quickly responds before looking up to see that Clark had taken off, "Son of a bitch!" she exclaims slamming her laptop lid down before grabbing her coat mumbling words like, "Jackass…no physically contact for a week…"

**Pier 54**

Bart was thrown to the floor with Hanison walking towards him with a gun now in his hand, the deal had gone south when Hanison sold Bart out to Lex Luthor who in a bittersweet case of irony double crossed Hanison by calling Metropolis P.D.

The speedster couldn't help but stare at the barrel of the gun, "Let's see if you're faster than a speeding bullet."

Before the trigger could be pulled, a dark figure called out saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you Hanison, Mr. Edge wouldn't like to hear that the cops got you instead of him."

Both men look towards the shadow who was revealed to be Clark dressed in his dark business suit with dark maroon collared shirt, a little piece of Kal he still kept in his closet after the events from his first experience with red kryptonite his second year of high school.

"Who the hell are you, some sort of boy scout?"

Clark just smirked and sped towards Hanison making sure to smash the gun in front of the man, "My name's Kal."

The recognition shined in Hanison eyes which was quickly replaced by fear, "I thought you died, people have been saying that Morgan Edge had you killed a couple weeks before his death."

Channeling his inner bad boy, Clark just smirked that cocky smile that Kal often sported when a beautiful girl was in his arms or when something he wanted went his way, "That's what I wanted people to think, but how will Vincent feel when he learns that your still dealing and selling in his territory?"

Hanison coward in fear of the man, "Please…don't tell him where I am, they'll destroy my business and make me wear cement shoes."

Clark shook his head, "I don't know what to say Hanison except maybe you leave town and forget that you ever heard of my little friend there…" he leans towards the man whispering harshly, "Or so help me, I will find you and feed you to the wolves myself."

He threw Hanison to the ground who soon took off running, the act was over and Clark was free to release a huge breath but Bart's voice caused that breath to be sucked back in, "That was awesome Clark, I've never seen that dude so scared in his entire life."

Clark immediately turned around serious and more angered then before, "You still think that stealing doesn't hurt anyone, look what could have happened if I didn't come along. You'd either be in jail or worse…dead at the hands of some scumbag."

Bart watched Clark head towards Lex concerned for his friends safety unaware to the small lead box that appeared from Bart's backpack which he stole from the loft in anticipation to Clark's actions, "I'm sorry about this Clark, I really am." he cracked the lid open and took the rock into his hand causing Clark's hands to shake and the veins to grow a sickly green before he collapsed on the floor in pain.

He stepped closer to Clark as he slipped the kryptonite into his shirt and began to rise to his feet, "This stuff will kill me.." Clark gasps out in pain watching Bart walk towards the fallen manuscript and slipping it into his bag, "You're not a murderer! That's not who you are!" he says weakly as the green veins slowly start to spread towards his neck, it was attacking his system faster then before the more his body continued to fight it off.

"You don't even know who I am! What makes you think that I'm good enough to be like you?" Bart demands slipping his backpack over his shoulders prepared to leave when he turns around ready to leave.

"I've seen the good in you." his muscles twitch causing a painful spasm, "Bart, you've got to stop running, or in the end you'll just be alone. Trust me, I know what that's like and I know you don't want that. Because down deep, we're the same."

Bart shakes his head and walks towards Clark to take the kryptonite from his chest and put it back in the lead container, "I wish that were true, Clark." he turns ready to speed away when a shock of electricity courses through his veins causing him to fall down to the floor unconscious.

Clark turn up towards the mysterious attacker surprised to see Lois standing there hold a small taser gun in her hands, "I figured what better way to stop the fastest man alive then to shock him with a taser" Lois throws the small self defense weapon to the floor before rushing to Clark's aide, "What's with the Sopranos look, Smallville? You trying to be a mobster"

He shook his head negatively, "I think we can discuss my fashion choices later, why did you shoot Bart?"

"He was gonna run off with a priceless heirloom worth thousands of dollars that held the key to whatever crusade Jor-El sent you on, I wasn't gonna let him run off with it."

Lex groans almost fully conscious along with the sound of sirens, "You better take speedy and take him back to the farm…" she unzips Bart's bag to take the manuscript from him, "Tell him that I'm sorry for shocking him." she kisses him on the cheek before watching Clark haul Bart in his arms disappearing in a flash.

"Lois?" Lex whispers surprised to see the young woman standing before him, "What are you doing here?"

She holds up the manuscript, "Your not the only one with sources, Lex. I was interviewing a few people a couple docks down when I saw Hanison high tale it out of here so I decided to check it out….I believe this belongs to you."

He takes the parchment from her surprised by the generous behavior, "Why would you do this for me?"

She shrugs, "I got tired of hating you and your father, so I figured that if Clark's willing to give you a second chance then so can I." she extends her hand towards him saying, "What do you say, Mr. Luthor? Are we friends?"

Lex stared at her for a minute, taking a few seconds to admire the sparkle in her entrancing eyes before intertwining his hand with her and accepting the offer of friendship.

Clark sat on the small bale of hay sketching what he could remember from the manuscript when a red/gold blur shot out in front of him with a cocky smirk, "I'd stick to the hero thing, cause your drawing sucks."

He just laughed at the comment while shutting his sketchpad and placing it to his side saying, "How are you feeling? I know Lois can be kind of intimidating."

Bart shrugged, "Carrying all that money around would've just slowed me down anyway." he pauses to place his pack besides Clark's sketchpad, "But I think Lois shooting me with a taser was kind of a way of telling me not to run…" he rubs his neck in pain, "Even if it did hurt like a bitch"

Clark just laughed, "She has that effect on people."

"That obviously doesn't stop you from being in a relationship with her, she must mean a lot to you if your willing to expose her to all this danger and heroism."

Clark shoved his hands into his pockets while leaning against the bale of hay with a small smile, "Lois is strong enough to take care of herself, we've been through so much together that it wouldn't surprise me if she showed up to a fight with a tank and the whole US Army."

The two laughed only delaying the eventual departure of Bart Allen, who decided to sling his backpack over his shoulders saying, "You might want to think about that, I may have had a gun in my face but I didn't imagine the look in Hanison's eyes when you mentioned the name Kal…" he smirks, "Channeling your inner criminal was definitely something to see."

Clark smirks before growing serious, "So, um, what are you gonna do now?"

Bart shrugs adjusting his straps, "I don't know. I mean, it's a big world. I figure I'd check it out, see if there's anyone else out there like us. Maybe start, like, a club or a league or something."

Clark looks slightly disappointed, "Well if you ever do put this league together, be sure to look me up…I might be able to do some good in the world."

"You know, you could come with me." The speedster offers hopefully watching Clark struggle with decision.

"Thanks for the offer but I've got things to do here…important things."

Bart smirks and prepares to leave when Clark calls out, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind about staying?" the speedster turned with a cocky smile.

"Tell you what. If you can catch me... I'll think about it."

The two streak across the Smallville landscape, each gaining the same amount of speed until Bart disappears in a red/gold blur that went faster then Clark had ever seen leaving him at the Welcome to Smallville sign with a smile on his face.

_**Hours Later…**_

Clark stared at the finished sketch which matched the map almost down to a key, his memory had somehow allowed him to fully replicate the images and symbols that made him even more confused.

The glyphs in the upper left hand corner was kryptonian for tree, the top center one was kryptonian for ruins, upper right hand corner was badlands, the right text was plains, and the lower half side of the manuscript was mountains. It was obvious that they were clues of some sort to an unknown location, one that was meant for him to find.

His eyes landed on the ancient temple with a diamond shape symbol with an eight in its crest, similar to the one that he was scarred with when he ran off to Metropolis as Kal.

'_What is so important about these stones?'_ Clark thought to himself seemingly lost within his personal thoughts.

**Central Kansas:**

Jason knocked softly on the wooden door before stepping inside the small office of Professor Willowbrook, his eyes trailing over the artifacts that looked like they belonged in a museum.

He would have looked at the artifacts in more detail but the pictures of the Kwatche cave paintings caught his eyes, to his knowledge the story on the cave wall was about a man who would fall from the stars with the ability to shoot fire from his eyes and possess the strength of ten men.

Curiosity got the best of him when his fingers trailed towards the small leather bound journal which was opened to a specific page, _"A hero shall rise from the ash that will unite the stones that will erect the fortress of knowledge, he will not see the enemy disguised as his brother who wields the weapon which will pierce his heart and cause the hero to be no more…Segeeth will rise."_

Footsteps echoed and Jason acted quickly by rushing into the nearby coat closet with a small crack to see the professor walk into his office with Dr. Crosby trailing behind him, "I've lost the stone." she states firmly watching as the professor stilled, "Luthor must have taken it without my knowledge."

"Swan gave you that stone to bestow upon Clark, why would Lionel Luthor want an ancient stone?" Willowbrook asks from his desk watching at Dr. Crosby's nervous behavior.

"Just because a Luthor is behind bars doesn't mean he doesn't still have power, he's just as dangerous inside then out."

Jason watched them discuss this back and forth curious to Clark's connections to the stones of power, something was deeply wrong about that mild mannered farm boy and he was determined to find out his secret.

The morning sun shined down upon the large farm while Clark hovered in the air, his hands fixing the KENT FARM sign which hanged at the entrance of their farm.

"Looks like you've been practicing your flying" Lois calls up from the ground dressed in her jogging attire and iPod strapped firmly to her arm which provided sounds of AC/DC, DEF LEPPARD, even WHITESNAKE.

His boots touched down on the dusty soil, "Dad's tired of reinforcing my bed frame, he wants me to practice outside where I can at least try not to break anything." he smiles with his eyes betraying him by gazing down at her semi sweaty body, a small wave of desire hit before quickly being pushed down by self control, "I thought you were leaving back for Metropolis, what are you doing here?"

Lois stepped closer to him, her body pressed against his and her lips barely brushing over his. "A girl cant visit her boyfriend before going off to the big city?" she whispers against his lips causing Clark to stumble back nervously.

"I just thought Met U was important to you, that's why you were trying so hard to get accepted…right?"

She just shrugged, "It's a lot different from Smallville, I sometimes wish that I could just stay here with you and help with the whole kryptonian crusade-"

Clark cuts her off by framing her face with his hands as he leaned towards her saying, "I've been dealing with Jor-El along time, I can handle anything he throws my way."

She just shakes her head and kisses him on the cheek before turning back on the main road, "Oh and by the way, Smallville…that suit you wore was a sexy look for you, I'd keep that in your closet for the next time Kal has to come out and play" she smirks turning back to run off down the opposite path she was currently on.

'_A hero shall fall at the hands of one close to him' _an eerie disembodied voice echoed around him until he shook it off by going back to work.

Things were coming together and something's would soon fall apart.

**TBC…**

**A little jumbled and long but I kind of liked how I ended it, Jason's storyline starts to interweave with Clark. Think of this as a revival of the Clark Kent file that Lois still has in her dorm room *spoiler* REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!**


	22. Chapter 6 Offers and Switches

**It appears the I read my chapter list wrong, Spell wont be until Chapter Eight. So this chapter will be set during **_**Transference.**_

**Chapter Six Part One- Offers and Switches:**

Professor Raymond's hands trekked across the whiteboard delivering notes to his students who repeated what was written onto their laptops or their notebooks, "Journalism is a foundation built on truth, we are responsible for giving the people the truth about what's going on around them." the professor turns towards his class to continue his lecture, "When you start working for papers like the Daily Planet, New York Times, or even the Met U Gazette. It is important to never forget the most important thing in journalism…always tell the truth, no matter how hard it hurts those involved."

With the end of this lecture came the bell, the students flocked out the lecture doorway except for Lois, who was finishing the rest of her notes oblivious to the stares from both her professor and Richard White.

"Ms. Lane, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time." Professor Raymond calls out before she could close her notebook and head off with the rest of the class, "I've read some of your articles in the Gotham Gazette and Smallville Ledger, your very talented despite the typos and grammatical errors."

Lois gave a small smile while she rose to her feet nervously, "I just wrote whatever they gave me."

"Still, you got a one on one interview with Bruce Wayne and managed to report about the important things even when you were behind the desk of a high school newspaper." he says impressed while he pauses, "There's an opening for an internship at the Daily Planet and since your one of my best students, I thought that I'd set up an interview with the editor for tomorrow."

"That's great news, Mr. Raymond. But what about Richard, he's been your assistant longer then I've been your student."

The middle aged man chuckled at her response, "Richard's been working for his Uncle at the Daily Planet for a couple years now, he's the one that recommended you for the internship."

Her head turned towards Richard with surprise present in her eyes as he sported a small smile and shrugged, "So what's your answer, Ms. Lane? Are you ready to take the next step towards your future?" Professor Raymond extends his hand towards her with a hopeful smile on his face.

It took only a millisecond to register what had just happened…then she accepted his offer.

* * *

Wood posts were slammed one by one into the soil of the Kent farm, all the thoughts in Clark's head were soon locked away with the sweet release of letting go on rebuilding and rewiring the fences in the back forty.

It had been a month since he had discovered the manuscript in Lex's office and the mysterious map hidden beneath the page, the same map that had possible connections to the stones Jor-El had sent him after as Kal-El.

He was hopeful that the date with Lois tonight would ease his mind about the internal struggle within, of course to her this really wasn't a date…more of a fly date which ended up with him having to fix a piece of the barn the next day after another disastrous attempt at flying.

Speaking of the intrepid college bound reporter, his phone began to vibrate and he was quick to answer, "Hello?"

"_Hey Handsome, you ready to learn how to fly?" Lois smiles walking down the busy campus of Met U._

Clark leaned his arm against the post with a huge smile, "As ready as I'll ever be…" he paused to look around before asking, "What if instead of a flight lesson, you wear that red dress that I know you have hidden in the back of your closet and I wear that suit that you find sexy…and I'll speed us to New York."

_She couldn't help but smile at the romantic offer, "I'd like a romantic dinner with my hot super powered boyfriend like any other girl, but if you ever want to find those stones then you've got to learn how to fly." she noticed Richard racing towards her and cut off Clark before he could respond, "I'll let you think it over, but I've got to go." she hung up._

Clark frowned and spoke softly, "Bye" he flipped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket before heading back to work.

Several hours later, the final post was slammed into the dirt leaving Clark to walk towards the spool of barbwire ready to re-fence the posts until a painful hum reached his ears causing the young kryptonian to his knees in pain.

"Clark!" Jonathan jumped from the tractor rushing to aid his son, "What's wrong?"

The humming stopped, "I-I don't…" he responds only to be cut off by another painful hum, "I've got to go…" with quick speed and a small gust of wind Clark disappeared before his concerned father's eyes.

Seconds later, Clark arrived at the Metropolis Penitentiary and spotted the dark stone in Lionel's hand as he reached towards Lex with a hidden smirk on his face.

"Lex!" Clark calls out rushing towards them only to have Lionel grab his hand…

The stone glowed with a bright light and all the feeling of being ripped from his body spread throughout him as a bright yellow and sickly green essences of both men danced around each other until they were knocked back to the ground.

When he awoke, the guards were hauling him up and practically dragging him back towards the cells, confusion turned to clarity when he stared back at his own body now inhabited by Lionel Luthor.

'_This cant be happening to me.'_

**TBC…**

**I'm gonna try and not make the body switched Lionel and Clark confused so when you see either of their names in italics then that means its Lionel as Clark and Clark as Lionel. I should also warn that there might be some scenes that will probably gross you out (preferably with some Lionel as Clark and Lois scenes).**

**REVIEWS!**


	23. Chapter 6 Part 2 Whole New Attitude

**READ FIRST: When you see **_**italics**_** then that's my way of telling you that its either Clark in Lionel's body or Lionel in Clark's body.**

**Chapter Six Part Two- **_**Whole New Attitude:**_

The steel bars of his cell had slid shut, leaving a very confused Clark Kent to stare at the image of Lionel Luthor staring back at him in the mirror's reflection. Whatever had happened to cause the body swap must've been connected to the stone that glowed when their hands touched.

"Y-You must be Lex" a sketchy yet slightly twitchy young man sporting a black beanie and dark framed glasses held together by a solid white band of tape in the middle, "Lionel must be half way to Metropolis by now…" the man moves towards his side of the cell which was littered with images sporting kryptonian symbols and several from the Kwatche caves.

"But I'm not Lex…" he pauses turning to face his new cellmate, "I'm Clark Kent."

The twitchy man started pacing and mumbling about the graveness of this new situation, "This isn't good…" the man points towards the image sporting the kryptonian symbol meaning water which was taped alongside the photo of an ancient statue, "That stone your holding came from a Mayan rain-god statue that Lionel's archeology team found in an underwater ruin off the coast of Honduras."

With Lionel's eyes, he stared down at the dark stone in his hand, "Where else has Lionel been digging?"

His cellmate pushed up the black frames nervously, "There's an old legend that tells the story of powerful gods who descended from the heavens and scattered three sacred stones around the globe. They challenged any mortal to find the stones and reunite them together, legend has it that once brought together…they would lead to an untold library of knowledge. I didn't believe any of it myself until 58 minutes, 14 seconds ago, when a myth about body jumping suddenly became real." his attention now turned toward _Lionel._

The man once again pushed his glasses up, "Lionel's been obsessed with the stories for years, he's searched the globe for the stones only to come up empty handed…until a year ago before his imprisonment when he found that stone."

The kryptonian mind shielded within the body of Lionel Luthor raced with random thoughts until he decided to do what he often did best…play dumb.

"These symbols…what do they mean?"

His cellmate laughed at the opportunity to spread his knowledge, after all it wasn't like Lionel Luthor was the best cellmate to have, "Of course they mean something" the small man was clearly excited, "These ancient symbols have shows up in Egypt, Central America…even a sacred Indian Cave right here in Kansas." the black frames were once again adjusted when he stepped closer to _Lionel_ and pointed at the stone, "The element in your hand means transference which basically means water."

The man paused almost like he forgot something until he extended his hand towards _Lionel_, "I forgot to introduce myself…I'm Edgar." the two exchanged a quick handshake before Edgar turned back towards the wall of symbols pointing towards the symbol that was on the stone that Clark had recovered from Lex's jet when he was Kal-El, "Lionel's spies at LuthorCorp retrieved images from Lex's trip to Egypt where he found a statue buried in an underground temple which contained this stone which contained the symbol for fire."

_Lionel_ stepped closer to the wall curious, "How do you know so much about these symbols, from what I've heard…they're hard to decipher."

Edgar had a good laugh, "Before I was locked in this hell hold, I use to work for the government and international corporations like Wayne Enterprises for pattern recognition, computer codes and ciphers."

"Is there anything that says how to reverse this transference?"

Edgar took the stone from his taller cellmate's hands, "Lionel took a thousand to one chance, but there's no guarantee that it will work the second time."

Inside, Clark's mind was processing what he was just told when the image of his parents and Lois flashed through his mind, "There are people out there that I care about and I'm not gonna let Lionel Luthor hurt them by using my body." he grabbed Edgar by the lapels of his orange jumpsuit and would've hoisted him up against the wall but a sudden pain caused his withered hands to release Edgar and stumble slightly while staring at his trembling hands.

"What's happening to me?"

Edgar stared at his new cellmate sympathetically, "That's why Lionel wanted to use the stone on Lionel, he was diagnosed with liver cancer…he's dying."

_Lionel's _eyes grew wide as he turned back towards his new reflection, "If Lionel's dying then that means…I'm gonna die in his place." he shook his head and turned back to Edgar even more desperate, "I need to find a way to reverse this."

**Kent Farm:**

The new Lionel Luthor stared in the mirror almost pleased with this new body and its newly entailed muscular physique, being Clark Kent so far was quite revealing…the powers this body possessed sent Lionel's plans into a new fashion.

First, he had to get off this farm and head to Metropolis to get access to his accounts then start his new life…

"Hey Smallville, I hope your ready to get your feet wet cause were gonna start working on your hovering skills at Crater Lake." Lois says with her bowed reading the pages of the Daily Planet until she looked up speechless at the sight of her boyfriend shirtless and flexing in the mirror seconds before her arrival, "Had I known you were trying out for Mr. Universe, I would've brought my camera." she jokes setting the paper down on the steamer trunk unaware to the fiery look in _Clark's _eyes.

"Lois Lane" he says staring at her as he advanced towards her, "What brings you to my loft? Writing an expose about the dangers of farming or is it just to piss me off."

Lois stared at him confused by the attitude until she had a small epiphany, "Oh, I get it. Your angry at me because I didn't want to speed to New York with you when you know that our flight lessons are always crucial if your ever gonna find the final two stones."

At the mention of the stones, his thoughts raced with all the scenarios where Lois was quick to defend Clark even despite their past three years ago, "I guess I forgot."

She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and started to head down the steps, "When you put a shirt on, meet me near the Mustang so we can head down to Crater Lake."

_Clark_ smiled wickedly at this new opportunity, "Actually Lois, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately and I think it was time that we parted ways…" he grabs the pressed light blue collared shirt and slipped it on, "You're holding me back and I the only reason I'm with you is because…" he pauses to think of the words and just smirks, "Well lets face it, you're a hot piece of ass whose only good for a quick romp in the sheets but lets face facts that your just too complicated for a guy like me." he begins to button up his shirt with a devilish smile on his face, one that she had never seen before.

Lois responded with tears growing in her eyes and slapped him across the face despite the pain that shot through her arm, "You're an ass." she turns and storms out of the barn leaving _Clark_ to smirk while he rubbed his face.

One the way to her car, something inside of her screamed that something wasn't right about Clark and his new attitude compared to how he acted this afternoon when she called him, it's the same feeling when she left Smallville with the General at her side…

_THREE YEARS AGO…_

_Rain covered the car as they entered the city limits of Central City, "We're gonna stay here for a couple days before heading back to DC." the general says in his usual authoritarian voice oblivious to his daughter's tear stained face as she stared out the window._

"_You did the right thing by leaving, Lo." he reaches over to place his hand over hers but instead she dodge the attempt of affection, "He wasn't right for you and neither was that town."_

_She immediately jerked her head towards her father with an angry flare in her eyes, "How would you know what's right for me! You've been treating me and Lucy like we were soldiers since mom died!"_

"_Don't take that tone with me Lois" he keeps his eyes on the road, "You would never have been in that accident if it wasn't for that stupid farm boy, he's lucky that I didn't kick his ass when he showed his face in the hospital."_

_Lois shook her head in disgust, "No one can ever be good enough for your little lo, even if its one that's saved my life more then once." she looks back towards the window and whispers, "I love him."_

_General Lane scoffs, "Love is a fool's game, its made to look beautiful at first before everything comes crashing down."_

_She rolled her eyes and continued to stare out at the rain soaked window with tears running down her face as she was quick to wipe them from her face and put those walls up brick by brick._

Lois snapped out of the painful memory as she slid into her car and drove off, all the time knowing that something wasn't right with Clark Kent.

**TBC…**

**How's the story coming along? I added the flashback to kind of show what happened when Lois was on her way out of Smallville in **_**Accidental Relations.**_

**REVIEWS!**


	24. Chapter 6 Part 3 Threats and Discoveries

**Chapter Six Part Three- **_**Threats and Discoveries:**_

In the words of Laurence Sterne, _'In solitude the mind gains strength and learns to lean upon itself.' _To Clark, these words were significant during his second day experience in prison, it was survival of the fittest.

Lionel Luthor was a walking money bag to the inmates of the Metropolis State Penitentiary an easy target for the strong and slightly more frightening inmates.

Unfortunately, Clark learned the hard way what it means to be the smaller prey and sported the bruises to prove it.

"You should probably avoid the bigger inmates for a while, Mr. Luthor" Dr. Sofia Tancredi finished examining _Lionel's_ battered body to find no significant breakage or punctured lungs, "I'll request that you be moved away from the murders and psychos running around this hell hold, you don't deserve to be treated like this in your delicate condition."

He just shook his head negatively, "Just because I'm dying doesn't mean that people have to treat me any differently, He- I deserve to be here for the crimes I've committed." the jumpsuit was finally zipped up and _Lionel_ jumped down from the bed saying, "But thanks anyways Doc. Nice to know that this place isn't all that bad."

Dr. Tancredi nodded watching the seemingly new Lionel Luthor walked away headed back towards his cell, she sensed that something wasn't right with her latest patient.

* * *

_Clark _walked towards the visitor center with a cocky look on his face as he spread his arms wide sporting that devilish Luthor smile, "What do you think?" he strides towards the battered _Lionel_ and places his hands over the small chair as he leaned towards his old face, "I wanted to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, Mr. Luthor."

_Lionel's_ fist turned white with the death grip his fist were clenched in, _Clark_ used his x-ray vision to see that stone in _Lionel's _hand and just smirked, "Your not thinking of using that rock on me again, are you? I mean I could easily break your hands with my strength or I could just use my…speed."

"Your not gonna get away with this, people will start to realize that your not me-"

"They've bought it so far." _Clark_ moves to sit down, "I've managed to get rid of that annoying army brat."

With quick reflexes, _Lionel_ grabs _Clark_ by the collar of his dark collar shirt, "You even think about hurting Lois and I swear that I'll make your life a living hell."

Several of the guards pulled the angered old man back from the young kryptonian who was quick to adjust his shirt and nod thanks to the officers, "I did you a favor, Kent. With the abilities you possess, I could become more powerful then I originally was. But living your life has opened my eyes to why you were always so secretive, you understand that true power is better…concealed."

"I'm gonna find a way to stop you, with or without the stone" _Lionel_ says with determination that caused _Clark _to chuckle.

"I highly doubt that…" _Clark _pulls out a small tape recorder, "Now, I need you to say the name Meehan and these numbers." he slides a small piece of paper towards _Lionel_, who stares at the his own visage with anger, "You either do this or your good friend Lex will very shortly be dead in an unfortunate accident, then I'll move onto Lois who will be screaming for mercy that will never come."

_Lionel's _hands shake nervously and bows his head in defeat, "You promise not to hurt them and I'll give you whatever you want."

That devilish smirk belonging to Lionel Luthor appears on _Clark's _face, "I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

Knowing that something wasn't right with Clark and she had a feeling that one of the two Luthors were involved.

Lois charged into the Metropolis University Library towards an empty desk with her laptop in hand desperate to find some sort of clues to this latest development.

Screen after screen detailing Luthor's movements before his incarceration providing nothing except for the fact that Lionel liked to travel a lot just like every other CEO billionaires.

"Hey, Lo. I thought you were down in Smallville spending time with your cousin." Richard says sitting down besides her curious towards her presences in Metropolis.

"Change of plans." she never looks from the screen and groans in frustration, "Do you have any idea why a man like Lionel Luthor would travel to areas around the world where there is basically no signs of life to search for business locations."

Richard stared at her confused before turning towards the computer with interest, "Well he wouldn't be searching for business locations, these areas are archeological sites…" he points towards the map, "The ground has been disturbed and from everything I've read about the Luthors, they love antiquities…even if it means they have to get it from the source."

She looks at him surprised, "The professor was right…you are good at your job."

Richard responds with a shrug and stares at her as she continues searching through files, "This reporter gig is just a fallback option for me, I've been trying to get my pilot's license for years."

"When the general would drag me to the bases, I'd befriend the military cadets there…I know a couple pilots that could help you get your license." her friendly offer just caused Richard to smile as he shook his head negatively.

"I appreciate the offer Lois, but my family is known for doing things on their own without the help of others…"Richard stops when he spots something on the screen and leans closer towards the computer and clicked back, "There's something you don't see everyday."

Lois looks surprised at the photos of Lex in Egypt a couple months ago when Clark had come back as Kal-El, the bald billionaire was exchanging heated words with the crown prince of Gotham…Bruce Wayne.

"What would two global titans be doing in Egypt at the same time?" Lois asks turning back towards Richard who stares at the screen intrigued himself by this new development.

Seconds ticked by before Lois finally packed up her laptop and slipped it back into her bag, "I appreciate the help, Richard. But I've got to talk to an old friend…" she starts to walk away with Richard chasing after her.

"Maybe after your done with whatever it is that your doing. We could celebrate your internship at the Daily Planet over dinner." the hopefulness in his voice was enough to make the situation harder then had to be.

"I'd like that…" she turns to face him trying her best to let him down easily, "But I don't want you to get the wrong idea about you and me, I'm sort of in a relationship with someone."

Richard bows his head in defeat and nods, "Its okay, I get it…" he starts to back away, "I'll see you in class?"

He left before she could reply and the ringing of her cell phone deterred her attention away from the current situation, with a quick flip of her wrist she answered, "This better be good."

"_Lois?" Lionel's voice called out desperately as the other prisoners grew anxious for their turn._

Recognizing the voice of Lionel Luthor, Lois rolled her eyes before replying, "What do you want Lionel?"

"_Lois, you've got to listen to me…Clark Kent is not himself …he's really Lionel Luthor." he says earning laughs from the inmates thinking that time behind bars had driven the old man insane._

"If your trying to act crazy just to get out of a cell, then you've barked up the wrong tree." she looks up towards the clock, "Now I've got to go, so have a nice life in hell."

"_I can prove it." he states leaning his head against the cold metal of the payphone, "Your middle name is Joanne, our first kiss was three years ago after Eric Summers threw me onto a car in the Smallville ER…" he pauses, "You try to hide it but when we're together by ourselves…you've never felt happier. We fight and bicker, but somehow you still manage to love me despite all my secrets." he runs his hand through his hair trying to think of something else to say._

Lois was shaken by the comments _Lionel_ was telling her, "I don't know what sick game your playing, Mr. Luthor. But this ends now…" she prepares to hang up when a voice calls out.

"_I'll come back to you." he smiles, "Those were the words that you whispered in my ear when the General took you away from Smallville after your accident."_

She stops surprised at the comment and one name escapes her lips, "Clark?"

**TBC…**

**I really tried to make this part flow but trust me when I say that you'll be rooting for Lois during the final confrontation between Lionel and Clark…**

**Reviews!**


	25. Chapter 6 Part 4 It all comes together

**Chapter Six Part Four- It all comes together:**

The plan was simple, use Clark's abilities to his own personal usage and run off to a private island with all the millions he had saved over the years, the plan however failed when he realized that Lex emptied out the accounts the day he was imprisoned.

Things for the new Lionel Luthor were not looking so good, but at least he got some twist pleasure out of tormenting the girls in Clark Kent's life.

After Lois, there was Chloe whose feelings for the young farm boy had changed from the puppy love to solid friendship which put a damper in any type of havoc that Lionel had planned, and finally there was sweet little Lana Lang who not only was dating one their family adversaries but also had wormed her way into his son's cold heart.

These ploys were merely just foreplay compared to what he had planned for revenge…

"Bruce, you son of a bitch. If you don't pick up this phone then I'll drive all the way back to Gotham just to shove it up your ass." she says to the answering machine frustrated with the knowledge that her ex was somehow involved in the search for these stones.

After convincing Martha and Jonathan that _Clark_ wasn't really Clark, she had tried to reach Bruce with every number that she could remember but came back with no response or a receptionist claiming the he was in an important meaning.

The truth behind the stones were unknown to her and she hoped that once this was all over that Clark would fill her in on the key details as well as why Lex and Bruce would want the stones for themselves.

**Metropolis State Prison**

She couldn't help but stare at the pale visage of the man that she loved now forced to live as Lionel Luthor behind an steel bars…alone, the sickness was starting to eat away at him causing sweat to be seen in the corners of his temples and the dark shadows under his eyes to stand out along with the black eye he now sported along with the bruised ribs.

"You look like hell, Kent." she jokes sitting down in front of him masking her concern with a playful laugh as she watched a small smirk appear on _Lionel's _face.

"I've had worse." he replies back with a joke, the look in her eyes told him that seeing him in this body slowly dying hadn't taken its toll on her until they saw each other face to face, "Did you tell my folks?"

She nodded, "I told them the story you told me and they were just as shocked as I was, how could this have happened?"

_Lionel _reached into his pocket holding the black stone in his hand before placing it down on the cold table and sliding it towards her saying, "By using this."

The dark stone sported a familiar symbol and rigged sides like they belonged to a piece of a puzzle, "Is this what Jor-El sent you after when he brainwashed you as Kal-El?"

He nodded, "Luthor has been looking all over for these stones, they're kryptonian and dangerous in the wrong hands."

Her fist clenched with the stone still her hand, "What's the plan?"

He immediately shakes his head negatively, "He's too dangerous in my body and there's no telling how far he'd go to stay in that body…"

The response causes a light bulb to go off and that traditional Lois Lane smile to appear on her face causing _Lionel _to stare at her concerned, "I know that look and it's usually followed by you almost getting yourself killed."

"Relax, wonder boy." she pauses to lean closer whispering, "What's the one thing that Luthor doesn't know about you?"

Seconds tick by before the realization comes and he stares up at her with a whispery reply, "My weakness."

"Exactly…and what do all great men fear worse then the very thing that renders them weak."

_**Hours Later…**_

Knowing that Clark Kent had a weakness was not what Lionel had intended nor anticipated, the other information which Edgar provided made his blood boil…

"It turns out that the transference is eventually going to come to an end, you'll revert back to your original bodies eventually." The nervous man said nervously adjusting his frames, "But if you were to theoretically speaking, if you were to kill the other you then there would be no you for you to revert back to. So, I suppose you could be Clark Kent for the rest of your life. His life. Your life. Well, really the difference is nil at that point, isn't it?"

_Clark _sets a hand on Edgar's shoulder with a devilish smirk, "You really pulled through for me, it's a shame that you'll spend the rest of your life in this hell hold." he rises to his feet and prepares to leave when Edgar calls out.

"The artifact is gone."

_Clark _turns back to Edgar and was ready to speak when the alarm blares signaling the guards to rush towards the prisoner's cells, he soon follows.

It was chaos, prisoners were being thrown into cages and guards getting overthrown by the larger prisoners, the fog from the flash bombs only added further chaos towards the scene unfolding in front of him.

Had he been attuned to his surroundings, he would have noticed the guard behind who struck him with the back of the baton causing _Clark _to slump to the floor in pain.

The guard was revealed to be Lois Lane, who held a small piece of kryptonite in her hand and a cocky smile, "Pain is a bitch when your invincible."

_Clark_ swipes her feet from under her causing the kryptonite to move several feet from her grasp giving him back the much needed strength to kick her in the side and pick her up by the collar of her shirt.

"So this was your big plan? Trick me into getting within touching distance of my old body and switch back?" he smirks throwing her into the nearby caged wall with wires that stuck out and impaled Lois's side.

While recuperating from the pain, Lois was quick to grab an unconscious guard's shotgun and the small chunk of kryptonite before using her boots to bash the back of _Clark's_ knee in, sending him to the ground.

She stood her ground aiming the barrel right in front of the face of her boyfriend possessed by the spirit of Lionel Luthor, "Have you ever seen what a shotgun at close range is capable of?" she asks unrelenting or wavering from the struggle in her eyes.

"Come on, Lois." _Clark_ says with a devilish smile similar to the sneaky yet cocky grin that Lionel and Lex both sported when something was amusing to them, "You and I both know that you cant pull that trigger..."

She scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

"Then you should know that if I die…then so does your boyfriend." He smirked when the barrel moved from his face but the pain of the meteor rock was still in affect, "You wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of your loved one…now would you?"

Lois responded by laughing causing _Clark_ to stare at her confused, "What's so funny?"

"You didn't that tricking you was my only plan…did you?" She responds with a smug smirk while her eyes lock onto the form of _Lionel_, "For the father of Lex Luthor, your really dumb…" with precise aim she throws the stone towards Clark, who had got within touching distance of them as he easily captured the dark crystal.

Lois restrains Lionel with the kryptonite and her boot as she watched their hands clash, the two souls returned to their original bodies with a slight energy boost which sent their bodies skidding across the cold floor.

She rose up from the floor and rushed towards Clark, "Lois?" the strong voice of the young kryptonian caused a smile to appear on her face.

"Nice to have you back, Smallville." she jokes while Clark stares at the growing red pool at her side.

"Where exactly did our plan say that you would be in the hospital?" he hauls her into her arms soft with every touch.

"What else was I suppose to do? Let you have all the fun?" Lois jokes before wincing, "Can we get out of here before Lionel wakes up and the guards figure out that we don't belong here."

They sped away unaware to the sudden change inside Lionel Luthor's soul.

**Crater Lake- Three Days Later**

The 1966 Mustang headlights cast a light over the small abandoned waterfront, solitude was a luxury that he had grown accustom since finding out that Lana was dating Coach Teague and angry at him for whatever Lionel did while he was in his body, but at least Chloe was talking to him and was more forgiving then others hurt by the body switch fiasco.

But what really got him was the fact that the stone was nowhere to be found, it was like it disappeared in thin air.

"Time to fly, wonder boy." Lois leans against the car with a smirk on her face watching Clark skip stones across the dark waters with a concentrated look on his face, "Smallville?" she says walking towards him concerned.

"When Edgar was telling me about the stones, he said that they lead to a fortress of knowledge. If those stones get into the wrong hands then there's no telling to how powerful someone will become." he throws his final stone into the water turning towards Lois, "I've got to find that stone before Lionel or Lex do."

Lois places her hand on his shoulder, "You might wanna add Bruce to that list too, he's was in Egypt the same time as Lex."

Clark looked at her before looking back towards the night sky, "What do you say we stop with the shop talk and just enjoy our time together."

She leans her head on his chest with small smile hidden on her face, "I think we deserve some quality time together, its not everyday that your boyfriend switches bodies with Lionel Luthor."

Clark kisses the top of her head, "Living a mile in Lionel Luthor's shoes has taught me one thing…"

"What's that?" she asks playing the buttons of his blue flannel shirt, "Don't drop the soap?" she jokes.

He shakes his head negatively, "Learning that I was gonna die made me realize what's important in my life…" he stares down at her as they pull away and he digs into his pocket.

Lois stares at the red bandanna wrapped present in his hands as he takes in a nervous breath, "Joseph Willowbrook gave me this…" he unwraps the bandanna to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with a Native American design with a green emerald stone in the middle, "He said that whatever my destiny was, that this was meant for the true one in my life…my soul mate."

She stares at him surprised, "I don't know what to say, except…are you sure that I'm your soul mate? I mean, we barely get along on a good day and when were together it seems like other things get in our way."

Clark slips the bracelet on her wrist, the warm touch of his fingers send a shiver down her spine as does the loving look in his eyes, "I'm not good with words but I can imagine anyone that I trust more with my life and my heart then you, Lois. We've been on an emotional roller coaster since that day three years ago when you hit me with your car."

She smiles at the comment, "You such a sap, Smallville."

**TBC…**

**I wanted to end this on a happy note, the body switch was kind of pivotal in a change in the clois relationship since you know he was threatened with the possibility that he could die as Lionel Luthor.**

**REVIEWS!**


	26. Chapter 7 New Boy in Town

**Chapter Seven Part One- New Boy in Town:**

"Normally, I wouldn't waste my time on a college freshman graveling for an internship. But from what I've read and what your professor tells me, your more then qualified for the opening internship here at the Daily Planet" Editor in Chief, Paula Kahn says looking over the small file with examples of Lois's work as well as recommendations from the Gotham Gazette and Professor Raymond.

"Thank you, Ms. Kahn and can I say that it's a real-"

"Unfortunately, tabloid articles about meteor infected super beings in a small Kansas town don't exactly sell papers around here." Kahn cuts her off as she rises from behind her desk, "Here at the Daily Planet, we focus more on stories with a purpose and the hidden truth beneath the lines…So the question you need to be asking yourself is, do you think you have what it takes to become a great reporter?"

Lois stared at the woman in front of her for a few seconds before rising to her feet in confidence, "I've put myself in dangerous situations just to get a scoop for a story, my instincts are never right but I still manage to get the story in the end no matter the cost and if you accept my internship…I promise that I will not let you down."

Paula Kahn was considered an idol in most young reporters eyes, she started at the bottom and clawed her way to getting to the top with two award winning Pulitzers under her belt.

She was notorious for being mean spirited and cold but when Lois Lane stepped into her office, there was something about the young army brat that reminded the editor of herself back in the day when she was partnered with Perry White.

"Tell you what…" she pauses placing Lois's file back onto her desk, "If you can get me a story worthy of being printed under the Daily Planet's globe, then you've got yourself an internship here."

Lois's smile grew and she eagerly shook Kahn's hand saying, "You wont be disappointed."

* * *

"_This is it, the game you've all been waiting for… Smallville High Crows versus Hub City Bulldogs. The winner of today's game will go onto to play the Granville Huskies for the State Championship." _The announcer's echo throughout the empty entrance way leading to the field along with the roar of the crowd.

In the shadows emerged a young man dressed in an expensive looking black suit with slightly shaggy yet neatly combed hair, a smirk appeared on his face as he leaned against the entrance walls watching kickoff begin and the players rush the field.

"I hear you're the bookie to look for." a voice calls the man's desire to take beats as he turns surprised to see a young blonde staring back at him.

"If you wanted to write a story about me…" he stalks towards her, the strong eastern European accent of his sends a shiver down the young woman's spine, "All you had to do was ask."

Chloe shook her head, "Mikhail Mxyzptlk, the new boy in town. Word is that you cant resist bet…even one that's a sure win."

Mikhail stares at her interested, "I usually don't take bets after the game starts, but for a beautiful woman such as yourself…how can I say no."

She pulls out a roll of cash and hands it to him, "80 on the game, Smallville for the win."

He cant help but chuckle, "Are you sure you want to take that risk? I have a feeling about the quarterback."

"I never bet against Clark Kent."

Mikhail gives and takes the roll from her saying with a small smile, "A bet's a bet." he slips the money into a small black leather-bound book before slipping it inside his jacket, "Pleasure doing business with you, Chloe." he says heading out towards the bleachers leaving Chloe to exhale a sigh of relief.

"What have you've gotten yourself into, Chlo?" she asks herself before taking her seat in the stands as well.

* * *

Smallville had won the game and were headed to the state championship against Granville, but at the cost of Clark injuring one of the opposing players when he tripped on his way to the end zone.

While his teammates celebrated their victory, Clark was wreaked with guilt which only seemed to get worse when he arrived home to face his father….but that took place two hours ago and ended with Clark driving off in his car straight to the only person that seemed to calm the chaos in his life.

He went to find Lois…

**TBC…**

**I'm adjusting Mikhail's personality a little, giving him that dark mysterious tone with a darker past then in the original episode. Also the next part should be something you've all been waiting for…Clark finally meets Richard.**

**REVIEWS!**


	27. Ch 7 Part 2 White and Kent, Face to Face

**Chapter Seven Part Two- White and Kent, Face to Face:**

Clark had stopped at every possible location but had come up with nothing except empty leads as to where Lois was currently located, her roommate had told him that she was out with a friend at a nearby coffee shop.

As he made his way towards the only coffee shop within walking distance of the college campus, there was a sigh of relief when he spotted her walking out with a fresh cup in her hands with a small smile on her face.

The smile on his face soon turned into a confused frown when a young man started walking closer to her sporting the same smile.

"Lois?"

She turns almost surprised to see him as she walks towards him and wraps him in a warm hug, "I thought you weren't gonna come here after the game, Chloe said you had plans to attend the victory party."

He just stares into her eyes reflecting the small pain emanating from his penetrating gaze, Richard begins to grow uncomfortable and soon clears his throat to break the small spell between the two, "You must be Clark Kent…" he extends his hand towards the young kryptonian, "Richard White."

The two men shake hands with a slight grip involved, of course Clark had to restrain himself or Richard would've ended up in a cast, "Richard White…Lois has told me absolutely nothing about you." Clark jokes flashing that signature Kent smile, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Perry White, would you?"

"He's my uncle."

Clark nodded at the acknowledgement of Perry's connection to Richard before asking, "How is he?"

"Perry's been sober for a year now, he's actually been freelancing for the Daily Planet since he quit his job at X-Styles." Richard says with a small smile on his face at the mention of his uncle's success.

Clark turned his attention from Richard back to Lois, "I was wondering if I could talk to Lois for a few minutes…alone."

Richard nodded and flashed a small smile, "I actually have to be somewhere…" he starts to walk away but looks towards Lois, "I'll you see tomorrow?"

She just nodded and watched him walk away, her eyes moved from Richard back to Clark who was clearly trying to hide his jealousy but Lois laughed at the idea, "There's no need to be jealous of Richard…" she places her hand over his heart, "Your stuck with me until someone else better comes along."

Clark smirked at the comment and bowed his head to see that she was wearing the bracelet he had given her weeks ago after the body switch incident, "There's no one else but you, Lo." he leans forward, his lips inches from her when a hand shoots out and stops him.

"We can do that later…" Lois removes her hand from his lips, "What happened?"

Almost dreading the idea of telling her, he grabbed her hand and smiled, "How about we take that trip to Sicily?"

Lois shakes her head negatively, "Don't change the subject, just tell me what happened."

Clark lets out a shaky breath and buries his hand into the pockets of his letterman jacket as he looked around nervously, "Okay…But not here."

She stares at him confused while they walk off towards her dorm room, one thing was clear though…something bad had happened.

**New York Planetarium**

Bridgette Crosby stared at the dark stone in her hands, the temptation of power was all to intoxicating, knowing that this stone would lead to an ultimate fortress of knowledge awaiting to be uncovered.

"I know what your thinking, Bridgette." Dr. Virgil Swann rolled towards her, "These stones are not meant for human hands, they're meant for Kal-El."

Bowing her head in defeat, Bridgette turns towards Virgil with a gloomy expression written on her face, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that these stones hold incredible amounts of power. Just imagine what would've happened if Luthor got his hands on all three."

"That's not gonna happen, Kal-El has one stone already and the other two are only a few inches away…" Virgil's wheelchair rolls towards the small monitor, "I've put a request in for the stone to be hand delivered to the Kent Farm, its too dangerous for any of us to travel with the stones."

She places the stone in front of him, "Lionel may have stopped hunting for the stones but Lex has shared his father's obsession and its only a matter of time before another member of Veritas shows up searching for the stones."

Virgil grabs the stone and places it in a small metal case before slipping it back into his desk, "Which is why the stone should be in Kal-El's possession…too many of our friends have died for it." he rolls off down the long hallway with Bridgette close by.

"What if someone intercepts the package?"

He turns towards her, "That wont happen, someone I trust is going to carry the package….my daughter, Patricia." his chair rotates and disappears down the hall.

* * *

After telling her the events that had unfolded during the game and the consequences of his actions on the field, she saw the young kryptonian shake off a thought while managing to fight back the emotion that threatened to overtake him.

"It wasn't your fault, Clark." she places her hand over his, "We all make mistakes…"

He jerks away from her and rises to his feet, "But I don't, not once in my entire life have I ever tripped and now this guy is in the hospital because of me."

She shakes her head negatively, "You cant keep blaming yourself for this, its not attractive when you brood…" she points towards his forehead, "Besides, you wouldn't look good with wrinkles."

Clark cant help but laugh, "What do you think I should do?"

Lois intertwined her fingers with his, "I cant tell you what to do, its your choice whether to brave the crowd or brood in your barn waiting for it to cool over."

He nods and presses his lips to hers for a brief second, "I better go home and brave the crowd." he jokes slipping on his jacket preparing to head out when Lois appears at his side, her hand on his forearm.

"You could stay the night, if you want." she says with a small hopeful look on her face, "No sense in running off to get lectured by your parents when you could spend sometime with your girlfriend."

One of Clark's hands goes to her neck as he pulls her towards him and presses their lips together, that small spark that was always present when they connected like this went off once again as Clark's jacket lay on the floor forgotten.

They stumbled towards her bed with another piece of his clothing laying forgotten on the floor, "Lois…(kiss)…we shouldn't be doing…(kiss)…this." his body was pressed against hers as the bed dipped from the pressure of their bodies, the white undershirt he was wearing was soon peeled from his body and left on the ground next to his red and black flannel shirt.

"W-We…" his eyes close when her lips found the spot on his neck where his neck and chin met, "We should take this slow."

Lois moves to sit up as she stares down at him and was about to say something when the ringing sound of a cell-phone cut him off, Clark was quick to reach into his pocket, "Hello?" he answers the phone surprised to hear his mother's voice on the other end worried, "I'll be home as soon as I can…Love you, too. Bye." he places his phone back in his pocket at stares back up at Lois apologetically, "I've got to go…"

Removing herself from his grasp, Clark sped back into his clothes and stood in front of her, "I'm sorry Lois." He presses his lips to her forehead, "We'll find time to be together." he kisses her one last time before disappearing before her eyes.

Lois stands there and crosses her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry too, Clark."

**TBC…**

**SO? How was it? Threw a little other things in there but mainly its all Clois before we get to the truth about Mikhail…also this part kind of plays a role in a future chapter that deals with Lois and Clark's lack of physical intimacy (if you get what I'm saying *wink*)**


	28. Chapter 7 Part 3 Betting the Odds

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**Chapter Seven Part Three- Betting the Odds:**

To say that the following weeks had been normal was an understatement, things were more complicated then ever before since Smallville was heading to the championships thanks to Clark's outrageous touchdown which ended in a rival player being seriously injured by the young kryptonian.

He consoled with Lois then moved towards a more radical treatment…Kryptonite, to say that it was a failed experiment was a huge understatement given the fact that had Martha not walked in on him sooner, Clark Kent would have been in serious trouble.

But like all great men, there was still some fight left in him even as the team praised him and his father lectured him, Clark knew that something or someone was behind the incidents of leading up to his trip on the field.

**Daily Planet**

Paula Kahn was flipping through several files on her computer when the door to her office swung open revealing a very agitated Richard White, "You yanked my story from the page and I want to know why."

She just removed her reading glasses from her face and stared up at the young intern, "Your uncle is a great reporter and I can see a lot of you in him, which is why I expect you to come into my office with some respect before I throw your ass out into the streets."

Richard shows her his article, "There've been murders all around Suicide Slums and all ties point to Morgan Edge."

Paula just shook her head negatively, "Morgan Edge died a year ago and unless you want to start working for the inquisitor, then I suggest you stick with the obituaries that come your way until a better story drops into your lap…" she rises to her feet, "Don't make me regret hiring you, Richard." she pats him on the back before walking out of her office.

Richard clenched his fists, "I'm not backing down, Ms. Kahn!" he calls out to her.

The editor turns towards the young intern, "Then I suggest you get your facts straight, bring me a story worthy of printing and we'll talk." she disappears into the conference room.

**Kent Farm:**

Clark treaded up the steps leading to his loft, the information behind Smallville High's newest student was enlightening to say the least but not enough to reveal how Mikhail was capable of such a feat.

"So this is where the great American superhero goes to find solitude…somehow its not quite like I had imagined." Mikhail says appearing at the very steps he climbed moments ago.

The young farm boy turned surprised almost to see the very guy who had caused all these problems for him, "What are you doing here?"

Mikhail pushes past him to further examine the loft, "I came to thank you for ratting me out to Lex Luthor, he's threatening to send me home. But lucky for me that games happen to be my business…" he turns back to Clark , "Which is why I'm going to need you to throw the championship game, so I can stay here in Smallville and continue my business with the student body."

Clark's shoulders straightened while he stepped towards Mikhail with that strong will of determination in his eyes, "If you think I'm gonna throw that game for you-"

Mikhail cuts him off, "If? When there is an "if" there are odds, and I always win the odds." when Clark looks like he is about to say something, Mikhail cuts him off by saying, "Choke"

His windpipe closed as the young kryptonian fell to his knees gasping for air, his hands struggle as if someone was choking him, the leather of Mikhail's expensive shoes pressed the young farm boy onto his back where Mikhail was greeted with the red visage of his victim.

"If I walk away now and leave you to die, then my profit margin takes an unfortunate risk and I lose money." he pauses with a devious smirk on his face, "But if you play and lose then I get enough money to promote my business towards Metropolis, which will only guarantee more money in my pocket."

Clark struggles to talk but only lets out a hushed whisper, "N-Not if I stop you."

Mikhail cant help but laugh, "I like my odds a whole lot better then yours." he turns to head down the stairs before turning back to Clark and saying, "Breath."

Clark's windpipes release causing the fresh rush of oxygen to reach his deprived lungs, he laid with his back pressed against the small steamer trunk while his heart began to race.

* * *

Lois sat at her computer staring at the blank page of the word processor which would hold the keys to her journalistic success, if it hadn't been for the knock on her door then she would've continued to stare at that screen probably for a few more hours.

When she reached to open the door, she noticed the small envelope slide underneath her door with the words, _'THIS IS THE STORY YOU'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR'_

_

* * *

_

Jason Teague sat on the steps of Central Kansas, his eyes glued to a book on Native American symbolism and mythology. He sought desperately to find the truth hidden behind the words written in Willowbrook's journal.

'_The Kwatche believe that Naman's nemesis will appear in the form a friend, Segeeth will form a brotherhood with Naman before finally betraying him and the two ultimately facing off for the fate of the world.' _Jason read the lines with the understanding that whoever this Naman was, he would face his ultimate challenge against Segeeth, the friend who would strive for his friend's demise.

But to him, the question was not preventing this from happening but…Who was Naman and Who was Segeeth?

**TBC…**

**I know its short but I kind of want to get this chapter over with, but this part is very important because what's hidden in that folder that Lois gets will lead her into extreme danger in Chapter 15 which will require Richard and Clark to put aside their grievances to save her *spoiler***


	29. Chapter 7 Part 4 White Noise

**Chapter Seven Part Four- White Noise:**

Lois was walking down the steps from her latest lecture when a small blonde headed girl streaked across campus headed straight towards her with determination, to her surprise the blonde headed girl was in fact Chloe.

Out of breath, the young reporter took shallow breaths before finally saying, "Hey Lo, I was wondering if you still had access to some of Uncle Sam's military toys."

Lois just laughed at the comment, "Is there anything of my father's that I don't have?" she puts her arm around her little cousin, "I can get you whatever you need but first you've got to tell me why you drove all the way out here when you could've called."

Chloe smirked, "I missed you, Lo. Cant that be a bigger excuse then the fact that I didn't really think about calling when I reached the borderline between Smallville and Metropolis."

The two cousins had a quick laugh before Lois grew serious, "So…what type of device are we looking for?"

"I was hoping that you had a frequency jamming device." she says sheepishly without trying to arouse Lois's curiosity.

It didn't work…Lois was more curious then ever when she turned to face Chloe, "What do you need it for?"

The blonde haired teen took a deep breath before preparing to tell her elder cousin about Mikhail Mxyzptlk.

* * *

"_Greetings, football fans, and welcome to the championship game between the Topeka Valley Huskies and your Smallville Crows!" _The announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeakers as the seas of red and yellow streaked across the stands with the crowd growing restless with anticipation, _"The Crows are undefeated in 13 contests this season. They are lead by third-year head coach Blaine Quigley." _the crowd cheered once again as the coaches took the field,_ "We'd like to thank today's sponsors the Smallville Ledger, LuthorCorp, D.D. Davenport's Auto body Shop, and Old Spice Red Zone."_

Clark stands by with his team nervous while they anticipate their cue to run out onto the field like gladiators in the coliseum, the young kryptonian had discussed things out with his father as best as he could and was seemingly satisfied to earn his father's trust once again.

"Hey, Wonder Boy!" Lois calls out from the tunnel's entrance sporting a small smile on her face at the sight of him suited up in his football gear, the farm boy looked to his teammates before rushing to her side with a small smile creeping on his face as well.

"I thought-" he starts to say but is soon cut off when Lois grabs him by the collar of his jersey and presses her lips to his causing the entire team to howl and whistle at the sight before them, "Wow" is the only word able to escape in a breathless whisper while that goofy grin once again spread throughout his face, "What was that for?"

Lois playfully taps him on the shoulder, "I just wanted to wish you luck before the big game, Chloe's got a plan on how to stop this Mxyzptlk guy."

He was about to say something but the announcer's voice echoes once again over the loudspeaker, _"Now taking the field, your Smallville Crows!" _Clark watches everyone slip on their helmets and rush out onto the field,_ "Today's Crows captains are seniors Cameron Jiff, Jay Crozer, Austin Thompson, and Clark Kent!"_

"You better get out there, Smallville…Chloe and I will take care the rest." she kisses him one last time before watching Clark slip on his helmet and rush out onto the field.

The crowd grew wild when the sea of red and yellow ripped through the paper banner and charged out onto the field, Clark took a nervous breath before his cleats ever touched the green soil.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Lois were hooking up the frequency jamming device into the sound system.

"Are you sure we have the right frequency?" Lois asks uncertain while she slipped readied the system and began adjusting the settings.

"I umm… called Jimmy Olsen"

She immediately stops what she was doing to turn towards Chloe almost surprised by the revelation, "You mean that same Jimmy Olsen that…" she paused obviously uncomfortable with what she was gonna say.

Chloe just nodded without a single word being uttered, "He wasn't really excited to hear from me."

"Well what did you expect? You practically ripped his heart out when you broke up with him…" Lois flips the switch which powered up the small device, "Its hard to get over your first time, especially one that you cared deeply about."

Chloe just shook her head, "How about we talk about this later? When we aren't hooking up an expensive military device to the school loudspeaker."

Lois just smirked when the device was operational, "What do you say we take this thing for a test drive?" the cousins smiled before flipping the final switch and waited patiently to see if this plan of theirs would be successful.

By time they reached the final quarter, the scoreboard read CROWS: 17 HUSKIES: 21, the team was struggling but the jamming device appeared to be a success as Mikhail's ears began to bleed slightly, leaving the young European angered by the realization that he was now powerless.

Without arousing suspicion, Mikhail followed the high pitch frequency hoping that it would lead him straight towards whoever had done this to him…

"Fancy toy you've got there." he calls out to the cousins who look towards him surprised at his sudden appearance.

Lois reels her fist back ready to punch him and is pleased with herself when Mikhail groans in pain after an unsuccessful attempt at using his abilities.

"Sucks to play fair, doesn't it?" Chloe calls out from over her cousin's shoulder while she guards the transmitter.

A switchblade emerges in Mikhail's hand as he grabs Lois from behind and presses the blade tightly to her jugular, "In my country, you don't survive if you can't adapt to the unexpected."

Chloe stares at her older cousin with a worried grin, "What do you want?"

"I want the American Dream and if your superstar quarterback doesn't lose the game, then I'm afraid this is the end for Chloe Sullivan and her friend."

_Several Minutes Later…_

While awaiting to be called out onto the field, Clark looked towards the stands curious as to where Lois and Chloe were.

"Interesting comeback, I was sure you would've taken my offer" Mikhail appears at his side with a mischievous smirk on his face, "But since you've failed to comply to my rules, then maybe this will persuade you…" Mikhail hands Chloe's press pass as well as Lois's Metropolis University ID card, "If the Crows score another touchdown, Chloe and Lois are dead. If you don't go back out on the field right now and lose the game, Chloe and Lois are dead."

Clark's knuckles turn white, "What makes you think that I'll do what you say?"

Mikhail laughs the comment off while he rises to his feet and pats the young man on the back, "Because I know how much you care about these women and that you'd even risk your own life to save them…especially Lois."

He immediately jerks his head in Mikhail's direction, "If you so much as touch her, then I swear to god that there will not be a place on Earth that you can hide from me…" his inner Kal was beginning to emerge as he spoke.

Jason called Clark out onto to the field, Mikhail patted him on the back once more, "Good Luck, Kent." he walks back into the shadows.

"KENT! Get your ass onto that field and win us the game!" Coach Quigley yells with Jason looking towards the young kryptonian confused by the teens latest behavior.

"_The Crows have first and ten on the 50-yard line with five seconds remaining on the clock, Smallville has time for one more play…" _The announcer's voice booms over the load speaker as the crowd cheers oblivious to what was happening, _"The season has been leading up to this moment, can Smallville High reclaim the championship title that has alluded them for three years?"_

The rope tightened against her wrist with each strain of her muscles hoping to break free from her restraints, Lois wiggled and jerked until a rough hand pushed her back into the chair, "Your not going anywhere." Mikhail walks towards Chloe with a sickening smile on his face, "To think that this all started because of a little journalistic curiosity."

"You even think about touching her and I swear-" Lois starts to say while fighting against her restraints before Mikhail cut her off with a threatening laugh.

"What is it with everyone and swearing? Kent already threatened me and now its you…" Mikhail points the blade to Chloe's neck, "Perhaps I should just kill her now since everyone is so anxious to see what I will do."

Lois looks towards her cousin with concern in her eyes that reflected back in the younger one's eyes, it took only a second before Lois called out… "Take me instead"

He turned almost intrigued by the idea while Lois went on to explain, "If you want money then my father would be more then willing to pay it and you wont even have to kill anyone to prove a point."

Chloe looked on in surprise at the comment, she shook her head negatively at the idea of her cousin leaving with the psycho at her side.

Before Mikhail could comment, a cold gust of wind swept through the small room before disappearing just as quickly as it arrived with the restraints on Lois's wrist gone along with it.

Her feet connected with Mikhail's gut sending him crashing into the sound system and sending Lois rolling back from the force of her kick, the young army brat was quick to knock the blade from his hand and smash his head into the wooden dashboard.

Mikhail slumped to the floor unconscious and bleeding with the cousins embracing in a tight hug before Chloe kicked the side of Mikhail's leg, "That's for making me kiss you." she says looking from the young man at her feet to Lois who was suppressing the laughs that threatened to erase what had occurred only moments ago, "What? I cant be the only to kick ass?" Chloe asks jokingly.

Lois grabs what remained of her bindings and quickly bound Mikhail's wrist together, "I believe I was the one doing the ass kicking at the time but now really isn't the time to talk about this."

The cousins locked the would be loan shark in the sound booth and phoned the police towards his location…

_**Three Days Later…**_

Lois sat anxiously while Paula Kahn read over the article she had submitted only hours ago, all the thoughts and scenarios that ran through her head couldn't match what happened next.

"You have a keen eye for detail, Ms. Lane. But from what I've read in your article, it appears that you had the opportunity to bring me a story about a foreign exchange student who turned to a life of gambling, extortion, and violence in order to achieve the American dream. Why on Earth would you pass up a story like this?"

She takes a second to think before rising to her feet, "I've wanted to be a journalist for a long time and working here would be a dream come true. But when it comes between the story and family…then my family wins out, if that's not the answer you were looking for then maybe I made a mistake to think that this is where I wanted to be." Lois extends her hand towards the editor, "Thank you for the opportunity"

Paula looks at her hand and laughs, "You remind me a lot of myself when I first started working here, I thought that honestly in my words would make the world a better place." she pauses at the memories, "But like most people in this industry, I learned that you cant always protect the people you care about from the stories that enter your life."

Silence….

"I expect you not to make the same mistakes that I made."

Lois stares at her surprised, "You mean?"

Paula cracked a smile while she shook Lois's hand, "Welcome to the Daily Planet, Ms. Lane."

**TBC…**

** REVIEWS!**


	30. Chapter 8 Party Preparations

**READ FIRST: This chapter does take place during Spell but its also going to show a growing obstacle in the Lois and Clark relationship that will ultimately affect them in a future chapter, I'm pretty sure after this part you can figure out what I'm talking about…Enjoy the Chapter.**

**Chapter Eight Part One- Party Preparations:**

Martha and Jonathan Kent had left their farm only hours ago in hopes of enjoying a nice romantic getaway in Metropolis.

Clark as always was left in charge of picking up the slack and making sure that the house remained in its current state, there was nothing left for the young kryptonian to do but…chores.

He had barely started hauling the hay into the hayloft when the sound of Whitesnake reached his ears causing a small smirk to spread throughout his face.

The jeep pulled to a stop and the music died out, Clark continued working on hauling the hay when a loud voice called out, "Hey Smallville."

Lois stared up at him with her usual warm smile despite the fact that she was currently balancing two slightly heavy boxes in her arms, "You wanna give your girlfriend a hand or am I gonna have to pull out the kryptonite." she sets the boxes down on the workbench and heads back out towards the jeep only to have a red and tan blur sweep past her along with a gust of cold wind.

"Done" Clark leans against the boxes with a cocky smirk on his face, Lois couldn't help but smile and shake her head while shutting the trunk, "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asks walking from the boxes towards the stacks of hay.

"We're having a surprise party for Chloe's 18th birthday in your barn, remember?" she begins pulling out streamers and old Christmas lights she had "borrowed" from her uncle Gabe.

Clark's body immediately went still and the tiny voice inside his head went off saying, _'How could you forget Chloe's birthday?'_ he turned towards Lois sporting a small apologetic look on his face, "Were gonna have to throw it someplace else." before he could say anything more, Lois crossed her arms over her chest and gave the same look that mirrored General Lane's when he first met Clark.

"This is my little cousin's 18th birthday and unless the sky is falling then there should be no reason why we have to move the party elsewhere." she turns back towards the boxes unaware of the nervousness that plagued Clark at that moment.

"I have a guy from Princeton coming over." he says softly waiting for the oncoming explosion of confusion.

"Princeton?" she turns back towards him confused, "I thought you were gonna attend Met U with Chloe, why the sudden change of heart?"

Clark takes a nervous breath before replying, "I wanted to keep my options open, Princeton is one of the best Ivy League school in the US and it would give me the opportunity to explore outside of Kansas." he takes a step towards her, "I just want to do what's right."

She nods, "I guess I could see your point and if that's where you want to go, then I wont stop you from achieving your dream."

He frames her face with his hands and smiles sweetly at her, "I knew there was a reason that I fell in love with you." he jokes before pressing his lips to hers.

It had been a couple weeks since they last saw each other, Lois was caught up most of the time at the Daily Planet and unable to make her way down to Smallville while Clark had the farm, school, the torch, and learning to control his flight ability which has only been in a hover stage.

Pent of wants and needs between the two caused their kisses to go from sweet to passionate, their jackets were soon left to be forgotten on the barn's floor.

Lois found herself pinned to a wooden beam as she reached toward Clark's red flannel shirt and practically ripped it open causing several of the buttons to go flying all around them, "That was my favorite shirt" Clark exclaims pulling away from her almost surprised by this latest move.

She laughs before pulling him back towards her, "I'm sure there's more where that came from." their lips continue where they had left off, Clark lips move from her lips down her neck causing a small gasp to escape her lips.

They moved from the pillar with Lois's shirt laying forgotten, the pair moved towards the stairs only to come crashing down when Clark tripped over the out of place wooden step that he never got around to repairing.

A small laugh escaped their lips until suddenly the young kryptonian scrambled off her, she stared up at him confused, "What's wrong?" she grabs her shirt and looks down to see the reason why he pulled away so quickly.

On both side of her hips, there were four distinct bruises that resembled fingers. "Oh" is the only word that escapes her lips while Clark grabs the white undershirt that Lois had practically pulled off of him when she ripped the buttons off his flannel shirt.

He cant help but chuckle at her reaction, "I leave bruises and your reaction is _oh_?" he turns towards her with the regret clear in his eyes, "I could've broken a bone or worse…" Clark shakes his head at the thoughts that plagued him.

Lois just walks towards him and places her hands on his chest, "I'm not some fragile little doll that needs special handling, if you can control your abilities then there should be no reason why you cant control them during a 'heated' moment"

"As much as I want to, the risk is too great for us to take."

She smiles up at him seductively, "So you admit that you want me."

Clark was about to respond but instead felt a shiver crawl up his spine when Lois found that spot where the chin met the neck, it's a spot she had discovered one night in her dorm during their weekend movie night.

"L-Lois" He stammers trying to fight the goofy look that threatened to spread across his face but eventually lost when her finger slipped into his dark locks.

Fear of losing control soon became to much for him as he immediately pulled away saying, "I've got chores to do…" he heads back over to the haystack, "I'll make sure to set everything up for Chloe's birthday."

Lois lets out a frustrated huff and quickly walks out of the farmhouse, "I guess I'll see you at the party." she hops into the jeep, "See you later, Clark"

The jeep pulls away leaving Clark to bang his head onto the stacks in frustration, "Nice going, Kent."

**TBC…**

**I realize that I didn't explain the envelope thing that Lois got in Chapter 7 and I've decided that we'll learn what that letter contained in the next part. Point of View's change from Clark to Lois, mainly when the possession happens.**


	31. Chapter 8 Part 2 The Secrets We Hide

**This part of Chapter Eight features a flashback that is set during **_**Accidental Relations**_**, think of it as a deleted scene.**

**Chapter Eight Part Two- The Secrets We Hide:**

Lois slammed the door with an angry huff and walked towards her desk hoping to distract herself from the recent eat had unfolded at the Kent Farm.

"Stupid farm boy" she murmurs to herself while searching the desk in front of her almost as if she had lost something… "Where did I put that damn thing?" she asks herself aloud.

The rustling of paper could be heard followed by an exasperated sigh of relief at the manila envelope in her hands as she begins to reminisce as to how this envelope landed in her possession.

_Lois sat at her computer staring at the blank page of the word processor which would hold the keys to her journalistic success, if it hadn't been for the knock on her door then she would've continued to stare at that screen probably for a few more hours._

_When she reached to open the door, she noticed the small envelope slide underneath her door with the words, 'THIS IS THE STORY YOU'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR'_

_Curiosity got the better of her and soon the contents of the envelope were revealed…scattered across the carpeted floor lay photographs of Belle Reeve inmates being led in shackles into unmarked vans all the while under the watchful gaze of Regan Matthews._

'_What is Luthor doing with asylum inmates?' she thinks to herself while the journalistic curiosity within her begin to stir._

Suddenly her dorm room opened causing the memories to fade away, a young dark haired girl walks towards the other side of the room with a small smile, "Hi Lois." the girl says softly while setting down books of Marine biology down upon her bed.

Lois just plastered on a small smile and slipped the small envelope back into her desk compartment before locking it, "Hey, Lori" she responds with a fake smile acting as if nothing was going on.

Lori Lemaris just smiled and went to grab another book, "I thought you'd be in Smallville all day today for Chloe's birthday."

The young brunette just shook her head, "I was, but then things went a little off schedule…Clark and I sort of had a disagreement."

Lori sets a comforting hand onto Lois's shoulder, "You guys have been through so much, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you don't love him any less for whatever it is that's caused the disagreement."

The realization of what her roommate was saying and just smiled, Lois was unaware of the unfolding events around her…

* * *

Clark carried the badly wrapped present towards the kitchen counter, the blue wrapping paper was in disarray and a large red bow was awkwardly stuck on the corner.

"I probably should've had Lois or mom wrap this…" he spins the box around to see a small gap that revealed the box, "What good is having powers if you cant even do the simple things?" he asks himself unaware to the feminine figure standing in the doorway.

"Clark Kent?" the red headed woman called out causing the young farm boy to turn around surprised by the unknown visitor, "I'm Patricia Swan, my father sent me here to deliver something of grave importance to you…" she reaches into her bag and pulls out a small metallic box.

He walked towards her cautiously, "I didn't know that Dr. Swan had any children."

She just smiles, "My father would've sent my brother, Christopher. But he's currently in an unreachable part of Thailand doing humanitarian work for Wayne Enterprises."

Clark looks at the small box confused, "Do you know what's in the box?"

Patricia shakes her head negatively, "All he said was that it was of grave importance that I get this box to you and tell you that your crusade will come to an end shortly but the journey towards your destiny is just beginning."

She slips the box into his hands as he was quick to open it, inside was the dark stone that caused his transference with Lionel Luthor months before, when Patricia was halfway out the door he called out, "Wait!"

He gestured towards the box with a small smile, "Tell Dr. Swan and Dr. Crosby that I said thank you."

Patricia Swan nods and leaves Clark standing in the middle of his home with a small smile on his face at the knowledge that the stone was safely in his possession, now if he only had the time to take it to the caves.

He only had several more hours to decorate the farm for Chloe's birthday, prepare the house for the Princeton representative and make sure that this night went perfectly…

…If only he learned his lesson from the last party he had thrown at the farm.

_Three Years Ago…_

_Clark had a stack of bowls in his hands as the chaotic scene continued to unfold around him, people were wastefully passed out on the couch while other hormonally charged teens were practically going for third base right on the kitchen counter._

"_Nice party, Smallville…" Lois smirks leaning against the refrigerator, "I don't even recognize half the people here" she walks towards him and pats him on the back playfully before taking the bowls away from him._

_He just looked at her in disbelief, the young farm boy stopped a kid ready to puke when he rushed in super speed to grab a nearby bowl and placed in the young man's possession._

"_Thanks" the boy croaks out before spewing into the bowl which caused Clark to cringe while he mad his way back to the kitchen._

"_I'm starting to regret throwing this small gathering."_

_Lois laughs, "You were expecting a small gathering, here in Smallville?" she pauses to look at him as if he were serious, "You do know that the only big thing to happen here is the corn festival and even that's boring, its only on rare occasions that there's ever something eventful going on here."_

"_Geez Lois, you make is sound like people here in Smallville have no social lives."_

_She nudges him playfully before turning her attention back to washing the dishes until the sound of fireworks caused their attention to divert elsewhere._

_

* * *

_

Chloe was sitting at her desk reading the email that Jimmy had sent her several hours ago:

_RE: HEY JIMMY_

_Chloe,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't gotten back to you, its been busy here in Metropolis since Lex Luthor took over his father's company. I hear that he and Bruce Wayne have been fighting over whose going to buy the Daily Planet, but I guess only time will tell._

_Even though we've drifted from each other since our summer at the Daily Planet, I just want you to know that you are the first girl that I was completely honest with and what he had can never be replaced, but talking about the past will only keep us there, which is something that I don't want happening between us._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jimmy_

A small tear appeared to be appearing out of the corner of her eye when suddenly a black bag was placed over her head and she was dragged from the Torch.

**TBC…**

**Trust me, the ending is not what you think…there's this weird tradition where girls often "kidnap" their friends for their birthday *spoiler* Next Part will have Clark in full juggle mode between Chloe's birthday and the guy from Princeton (It should be funny)**

**REVIEWS make my world go round.!**


	32. Chapter 8 Part 3 Tug of War

**I realize that I said this was taking place during _Spell_ but what I meant to say was that it's just a normal birthday party for Chloe that has a lot of drama going on with it, I wanted to do _Spell_ but when I was writing it went in another direction.**

**Chapter Eight Part Three- Tug of War:**

Lana was getting ready to head out to Chloe's birthday party when Jason appeared in the apartment looking unfocused and dazed while he made his way into the bedroom completely oblivious to her presences.

"Jason?" she calls out of concern as she made her way into the bedroom and was surprised to see Jason packing his things into a small suitcase, "Are you leaving?"

He bowed his head in defeat and took in a shaky breathe before finally speaking, "There's something that I need to tell you…"

_**Hours Later…**_

The itchy wool of the black hood was soon ripped from her head causing her eyes to squint at the bright lights, her vision was blurry at first until the image of Lois standing in front of her caused confusion, "Lo?"

"Remember when Lucy turned 13 and we sort of abducted her to bring her to the party we were throwing for her?" Lois says walking around Chloe and began pushing her into the dark barnyard, "Since you only turn 18 once, I thought it was time to restart that old tradition…" suddenly the lights switched on followed by a loud "SURPRISE" being called out simultaneously by everyone in the barn.

Chloe's smile widened and she turned to Lois, "I cant believe you planned all of this."

"Actually, I had help." she points towards Clark who was busy chatting with some of his teammates, "Who knew that underneath all that plaid was an interior decorator." she joked as the cousins made there way into the barn.

While Lois and Chloe celebrated, Clark made sure to shut all the barn doors before walking towards the farmhouse just as a nice slick car pulled to a stop and a well dressed man approached him with a small smile, "Mr. Kent?"

The two shake hands before making their way into the house, "We've been looking through your school records and it appears that you've been in some trouble with the principle several times."

He put on a smile, "My extracurricular activity is working for the school paper and sometimes my investigations have landed him in trouble."

"So your interested in journalism?" the man from Princeton inquires while jotting down some notes on a small pad, "That's a very competitive career but I'm sure a young man such as yourself can handle the pressure that being a journalist entails."

Clark plasters on a smile as the two continue to talk about his future with Princeton, that is if he decided to go to such a school on a sports scholarship.

* * *

Jason stood in the terminal of Metropolis International Airport awaiting his flight back to Paris, the memory of his break up with Lana still repeated in his mind…

_Hours Ago_

"_What's wrong?" Lana sits by his side confused as to what he had to tell her that was so important that they'd miss Chloe's birthday._

_Jason gulped nervously, "I haven't been completely honest with why I left Paris…" he runs his hands through his hair trying to find the right words, "Before I left Paris, a very important business opportunity presented itself and I had to take it." his eyes lock with her almost begging for her forgiveness._

_Lana grabbed his hand and slipped it into hers, "There's nothing that you could say that would change how I feel about you."_

"_I was hired to spy on Clark by Bruce Wayne, but not in the way you think." he was quick to defend his actions but that didn't stop Lana eyes from changing to hurt and anger._

"_What am I suppose to think when you tell me that!"_

_Jason walks over towards the small desk to pull out a small manila envelope, "Bruce hired me not out of concern or jealous for Lois, but to find an artifact that he suspected Clark of having…an artifact that was stolen from Lex."_

_Lana shakes her head in disbelief and grabs her coat, "I don't want to hear anymore of this, if you're only here because of business then I want no part in it. I'm no longer getting involved with affairs about Clark Kent…" she slips on her coat and prepares to walk out the door when she turns to face him one final time, "I expect to find you gone when I get back…" with those final words, she departs._

"Flight 813 to Paris, France is now boarding at gate B-7" the voice knocks Jason out of his flashback and diverts his attention back onto boarding the next plane and forgetting all about Smallville, Kansas.

* * *

People danced and drank the punch that had a small kick to it…a very strong kick, Lois was busy talking to several partygoers never noticing Chloe head up to the loft with her head bowed and a solemn look in her eyes.

When minutes ticked by without so much as a glimpse of her little cousin's blonde head, she went off in search of the birthday girl unaware to the chaos that would soon unfold thanks to the spiked punch.

While Lois searched for her cousin, Clark sat across from the representative nervously watching the man jot down notes during their interview, "So, Mr. Kent. Why do you want to go to Princeton?"

He looked down at his hands nervously before replying, "Football has opened some new doors for me and its not that I'm grateful for the opportunity to don your school's colors…" he pauses trying to find the right words, "The truth is that I don't really know what I want to do with my life, all I've ever really wanted was to have a normal life."

"You can have that along with a promising sports career at our school." the representative reaches into his briefcase to pull out an orange and black folder with the school's crest embroiled on it, "Take a look at our brochure and then when your ready, we can fly you out to see the campus for yourself."

Clark looked at the folder in his hands and was about to respond when a loud noise reaches his supersonic ears followed by the sound of Lois's voice yelling at someone, "W-Would you excuse me…" he gets up before the representative says anything and rushes out of the yellow farmhouse headed towards the closed off barn.

_Minutes Before…_

Chloe stared into the night sky hoping to get lost in the vast emptiness that had appeared in the pit of her stomach after reading Jimmy's e-mail, "Chlo?" a soft voice causes her to wipe her eyes and turn to face her cousin who stared at her with great concern.

"What's wrong?" Lois walks towards her cousin, "Is the party not what you expected? I tried to get a reservation in Metropolis but sadly, I lack the connections that Bruce or Lex ever had." she jokes causing a small smirk to appear on Chloe's face.

"The party's great, I'm just going through some relationship issues…" Chloe pauses looking down at her hands, "I-" she was cut off at the beginning when a loud crash caused the cousins attention to be directed down towards the party.

They rushed down the woodened steps and were surprised to find the refreshment table in shambles with every content laying on the floor along with a very inebriated partygoer laying in the filth, "What the hell is going on here!" Lois exclaims looking from the man to the young boy who had pushed him into the table.

The smell of alcohol reached their nostrils and Lois's expression grew even more angry, "Who the hell spiked the punch!"

Silence was her only response until the barn doors slid open and Clark appeared confused towards the sudden mess, "I heard a loud crash and shouting, is everyone okay?"

The cousins looked at each other but Lois stopped Chloe from spilling the beans, "Were fine, they just got a little overzealous with the music."

He looks at her suspiciously, "I can tell when your not telling the truth, Lo. So, why don't you just tell me the truth and maybe I can help out."

She shakes her head negatively and begins to push him out of the barn, "You go deal with your future and I'll deal with the party." she shuts the barn doors on him before he could even get a word out.

When the doors slid closed, Clark just stared aimlessly at wooden door before turning back to face the unknown.

**TBC…**

**The end of this part was kind of not my best work with this story but I do promise something great to tie off this chapter in part 4...then its onto Lois investigating a murder case connected to Lex Luthor AKA **_**Bound**_


	33. Ch 8 Part 4 The Truth about Last Night

**Chapter Eight Part Four- The Truth about Last Night:**

The barn was in shambles almost as if a bomb had gone off, trash was scattered everywhere and their were several pieces of clothing left over from other patrons mischievous behavior during last nights events.

Clark, Chloe, and Lois had to scramble to clean up the area before the Kents arrived back from their romantic getaway in Metropolis.

The black lacy material of the bra hung loosely from his fingertips, "W-Whose are these?" the nervousness in his voice causes both cousins to laugh at the look on his face.

Lois took the bra from his hands and handed it to Chloe saying, "Looks like Carl from Human Resources had quite the night." they have a quick laugh but soon quickly get back to work when Clark stares at them disapprovingly.

"So while Chloe and I tried to contain the punch filled masses inside the barn, how did the interview with Princeton go?" Lois asks while finishing off another garbage bag and putting it with the rest, "Are you gonna be rushing into the stadium sporting their school colors?"

Clark shakes his head negatively and takes a deep nervous breath before answering, "Princeton is a good school, but its not the school for me…I think I'm gonna stick to someplace closer to home."

Chloe and Lois looked at the young farm boy surprised by his answer, "So does this mean you'll be going to Met U?"

He just shrugged and continued sweeping up the mess, "I don't really know, I might just go to Central Kansas so I can still help out with the farm."

Lois's reflected a strange mix of hopefulness, happiness, and what appeared to be sadness, "I'm gonna go take these bags out to the trash cans…" Chloe says grabbing several of the bags and walking away leaving the couple to their privacy.

"I already know what your gonna say, Lo." he turns around to face her with a serious look on his face, "And you should be happy for me."

"I am happy for you. How could I not be happy or proud of your choice?" she places her hand over his cheek with a small smile, "But staying on this farm while you can be out there in the world doing what you're destined to do is something I don't want to hold you back from" her other hand slips into his, "I want to be the person that comes to your aide when your beaten emotionally and physical, the person that will be by your side and love you no matter what choices you make in life."

Clark takes her words to heart while he grips the hand intertwined his tightly, "I cant imagine loving anyone else, but I have to do what's best for my family." he steps out of her embrace and begins using his super speed to clean the barn faster.

"What about what's best for you!" she exclaims clearly agitated, "Do you think your parents want to watch their son spend the rest of his life on a farm? Jonathan Kent did not risk his life to bring you back just so he could watch you sit up in the loft watching the stars and brooding over past mistakes."

His muscles tighten at the mention of the repercussions of his father's deal with Jor-El, "If I wanted a guilt trip, I would've asked for one." he turns his attention back towards cleaning in hopes that their conversation wouldn't soon escalate into something else.

It seemed that the growing gap in their relationship wasn't because of Clark's intimacy issues or Lois's life in Metropolis, but rather the equal fear of losing each other.

Lois ran her hands through her hair with a small sigh, "I'm sorry that I'm being like this, its not how I want our relationship to be." her hands soon become hidden deep within her jean pockets, "When my mom passed away, I couldn't handle the thought of losing someone that I loved. So, I built walls around my heart to prevent that from ever happening or at least that's what I thought until I hit you with my car."

They share a quick chuckle together, "When I'm with you, its like nothing exists in the world except for us and I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day to find myself alone."

Clark drops the objects in his hands and walks down the steps, "You know that'll never happen." he brushes away the tears that threatened to fall, "We're always gonna have each other in our lives, even when we might be light-years apart."

She cant help but laugh while she nudges him playfully, a small sound by the barn entrance forces the moment to break between them to see Chloe trying her best to pick up the fallen broom, "Sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt the moment."

Lois just walks towards Chloe and throws her arm over her shoulder, "Smallville and I always have our moments, but I do believe that we still haven't given you that birthday present."

Chloe began shaking her head, "You guys didn't have to get me anything, putting together this party was more then enough."

Clark rushes off towards the house to retrieve the newly wrapped present when his body stills at the sight before him, the box containing that Patricia Swan had delivered to him was open with the dark stone nowhere to be found.

* * *

The plane from Metropolis to Paris was halfway to its destination and Jason couldn't be happier to be going back to the foreign city where he didn't have to worry about Lana or Smallville.

"I didn't think you'd be racing off to France so quickly." a young scruffy looking man appeared at his side, "Did you and Ms. Lang break up or did you tell her the truth about why you were in Smallville?"

Jason shook his head and turned towards the young man agitated, "Did you get what I asked for?"

The man reached into his worn jacket to pull out the small dark crystal, "The farm boy was so busy juggling a party and some college official to notice I was even there."

"I'm sure it'd be hard to notice anything with abilities like yours." he takes the stone from the young man and slips it into his bag before pulling out a wad of cash wrapped in a neat roll, "You know our deal, you don't tell anyone about this and I don't tell Lex Luthor that one of his guinea pigs escaped Level 3."

Taking the money wad with a cocky smirk, "Don't worry about me, I wont say a word about your activities…" he slides the money into his pocket, "But I'd be worried about what might happen when they realize that the stone in your possession."

Jason shook his head, "The stone will be in more capable hands when I get it back to my boss." he watches the boy turning to leave towards the back aisles, "Try to stay out of trouble, Billy. I'm sure your brothers Joel and Sebastian wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Billy just laughed at the idea, "Nothing bad ever happens to me, you mess with one Kane brother then mess with all three…" the young teen slips away with that cocky smirk on his face never wavering.

**TBC**

**Cue anticlimactic music lol, I didn't see Jason/Lana's storyline going anywhere in this story so I cut it short but managed to tie his departure with Chapter 15 which is where Billy and Joel Kane will make their reappearance.**

**For those of you who are confused, Joel Kane was the metahuman who made an appearance in Chapter 12 part 3 & 4 of Accidental Relations, I based his powers on Kahlan from Legend of the Seeker and Lord Dyson from the Lady Godiva episode of Charmed. And he also happens to be the brother of Sebastian Kane, the guy Lois went on a date with in Identity.**

**The Kane brothers return in a big way that causes Clark and Richard to put aside their differences to rescue Lois in Ch. 15 *spoiler*  
**

**REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS MAKE MY LIFE A LITTLE EASIER. **


	34. Chapter 9 A Night in the City

**Chapter Nine Part One- A Night in the City:**

Clark stared out at the emptiness of space with his gripping a tattered metallic box that housed the stone he had received from Dr. Swan, which was now missing.

The list of suspects was futile to make, since almost anyone close to him or knew people close to him were on that list…including Lois, no matter how much he tried to deny the fact that she could've been responsible for its disappearance when he hasn't seen her in weeks following its disappearance.

'_That's just crazy talk, Kent' _the little voice inside his head retorts back at the idea of Lois ever betraying him, which was unlikely since no one knew about the stone's delivery into his hands except for Dr. Swan, Dr. Crosby, and Patricia Swan. All unlikely suspects.

It appeared to him that whoever had the stone now possessed the knowledge it entailed and the power hidden within, the fear of knowing that the stone could be in the wrong hands sent a cold shiver down his spine.

**Metropolitan Theatre **

Lois was dressed in an elegant evening gown, her hair was in a neatly combed bun that made her look less out of place amongst the rich and powerful that surrounded her.

"Relax, Lo." Richard says handing her a small glass of champagne with a cheerful smile on his face as he was dressed in a black tie tuxedo that also made him blend in with all the rest of the others, "Paula wanted us to cover this event so we could learn more about the business then getting people's coffee and writing the obituaries."

She nodded and sipped her glass, "I promised Chloe and Clark that I'd come down to visit them, I haven't seen them since Chloe's birthday party." she spoke unaware to the strange look that had crossed her partner's face at the mention of Clark.

"I know they're important to you, but its time to make a name for yourself and you cant do that back in Smallville."

Lois looked up at him and smiled, "Your right. If I want to be a great reporter then I have to be willing to make sacrifices."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lois could see Lex standing in the upper level drinking from his champagne flute with his eyes trailing over the entire lower level with a predatory glint in his eyes.

His eyes landed on the young woman wearing a red dress and sporting a seductive smile when their eyes meet, Lex leaves his champagne glass on the railing and soon follows the girl with a more lustful look in his eyes.

"You'd think that being raised by a man whose had more mistresses then wives would've made Lex Luthor more caring about the women he takes to bed." Lois nods towards the bald billionaire who was currently getting into the elevator with the woman in the red dress.

Richard cant help but laugh, "You'll learn very quickly that the longer you stay in the city, the more you start to view the world in a different light. The Luthor's are no exception to what goes on in this city." he finishes off his drink and sets it on the nearest table before turning back to Lois saying, "What do you say that we get out of here? I know this great place that serves the best sandwiches in town."

She thinks about the offer for a few seconds, "I think that I'll just head on home, I've got some last minute work to finish." she gives him a quick pat on the back with a small smile, "I'll see you at the Planet?"

Richard watches as she walks off towards the entrance, a small glimpse of want appeared behind those piercing blue eyes that were quickly masked by something else when he took another glass from a passing waiter and downed it quickly allowing the burning alcohol to sooth his inner desires.

**Metropolitan Grand Hotel**

An open bottle of champagne chills on the table with two nearly empty glass by its side, the condensation begins to slowly fall down the bottle causing a ring to form around it.

A red dress is laid out across the small armchair with pieces of a tuxedo skewered across the room towards the bed where Lex and the woman were in a passionate embrace with one another.

They spend hours tumbling around in the sheets until finally the lovers find some much needed rest after a night of passion that joined all the other one night stands that filled the void of loneliness in Lex's life.

After succumbing to the night, the door slowly creaked open with a shadowy figure moving quietly towards their goal.

The blade in the figures hand glistened in the moon as the figure lurched over the unsuspecting victim, a gloved hand covered the victim's mouth causing the screams to become muffled when the blade was raised high before striking down upon the body with brutality and viciousness.

Blood had turned the sheets red, the figure took seconds to admire their work before leaving the room almost quietly as before.

The body of the young woman wouldn't be discovered until much earlier in the morning by housekeeping with Lex Luthor still in bed completely oblivious to his deceased lover.

* * *

"_Billionaire Lex Luthor was released today on five million dollars bail. But we're told he is still the only suspect in the grisly slaying early this morning of a young woman whose body has not yet been identified. The police investigation is still underway and no further evidence has been brought forward that would indicate Luthor's innocence."_

Lois stared at the television still stunned about the news that seemed to appear on almost every news station like CNN, FOX NEWS, WGBS, and other local news broadcasters.

The only sound that seemed to knock the young reporter out of this shocked haze was when Good Ol' Boys (the theme from Dukes of Hazzard) began to play on her phone while flashing the name 'Clark' several times before she finally answered, "I really don't have time to chit chat right now Clark, I've got to get to the Daily Planet before rush hour hits."

"_Have you seen the news?" Clark asks while dodging oncoming cars as he crossed the busy streets of Metropolis, "I mean of course you have, its on every news station from here to Gotham City." he takes in a shaky breath, "I was just wondering if you have any news about what's been going on?"_

Lois shakes her head negatively while she sipped from her mug, "I wont know anything until I get to the Planet and by time I get there, Detective Sawyer will probably want to speak with me and Richard."

_Clark stops immediately, "Why would Sawyer want to talk to you and Richard?"_

"Because Richard and I were at there last night on assignment, they'll just ask us what we saw and then Sawyer will say that she'll be in touch then she'll give us her card if we ever think of anything else."

_The little green monster that was jealousy begins to slowly creep its way into Clark's system, "You didn't tell me that you and Richard were going to the theatre together."_

Lois just smirks at the tone in his voice, "I left a couple minutes after Lex disappeared with that girl, I had some last minute obituaries to finish…" she stares down at the surveillance photos taken of Belle Reeve inmates being taken away, "Besides, you know that nothing would ever happen between me and Richard that would change the way I feel about you."

"_I don't think he knows that."_

Letting out a frustrated sigh, "Can we have this conversation when one of your friends isn't being investigated for murder?" she looks over at the clock, "I've got to go or else Paula's gonna blow a gasket and send me further down into the basement."

_Clark shakes his head negatively, "Try not to get in too much trouble, I cant always be there to bail you out."_

A small smile appears on her face, "You know me, Smallville. I always stay out of trouble."

"_I'll believe that when I see it…Goodbye, Lo."_

A soft click is heard on the other line leaving Lois to flip her phone shut with a solemn look on her face, "Goodbye Clark."

**TBC…**

**This chapter is gonna kind of show us the Lois we all know and love, I didn't know how to end this part but I thought I was pretty good and I managed to give out hints of what Lois is working on and trust me when I say that she goes more in depth as the chapter progresses. **

**REVIEWS **


	35. Chapter 9 Part 2 Sins of the Father

**Chapter Nine Part Two- Sins of the Father:**

"We've got a murder of an unknown female victim that the police cant seem to identify and Lex Luthor is the only suspect…" Paula Kahn looks around at the conference room full of reporters, "I want this story to be our top opportunity, I don't want the Metropolis Journal or the Inquisitor to get any big scoops before we do."

Several of the senior reporters hung onto her words with anxious anticipation with the dream that they could be given the biggest story of the year, "I want fresh blood on this one and I don't mean that as a pun." her gaze sends a shiver down several of the intern's spines.

Just then she looks towards her crowd of interns looking directly at Lois, "You use to live in Smallville, didn't you Miss Lane?"

Lois just nodded confused towards the inquiry, "For a year when I was a sophomore in high school."

"Good, then you've got the story of a lifetime…" Paula's comment shocks most of the senior reporters over her choice of a rookie over them, "You know the lay of the land, which is the type of reporter I need right now. But if you don't get the story on my desk in the next couple days then you'll be stuck in the basement until your retirement or at least until you quit."

Several chuckles are heard amongst the crowd, "However, if you get the story on my desk on time then you will have bagged the biggest story of the year and I'll move you from intern to full fledged journalist."

A large smile appears on the young woman's face, "I'll get it done, Chief."

**Torch**

Clark stared at the computer screen which showed that his search for the identity of the murder victim was relentless, almost like someone didn't want her to be found.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Chloe asks curiously while walking towards her desk to put her things down, "And don't say that you were with my cousin cause I just got off the phone with her."

He just spins his chair around, "I went to see Lionel. He thinks that someone is trying to set Lex up for the murder and so far I think he might be right."

"Its obvious that Lionel is trying to divert attention elsewhere, he's the master manipulator even when he's in a orange jumpsuit and behind bars."

Clark just shook his head, "I can't explain it, but something happened to Lionel in prison. I think it changed him."

The blonde haired reporter just stared at her friend skeptically, "I know that you want to see the best in people, but a tiger doesn't change its stripes overnight. What proof do you have that Lionel wants to help?"

Spinning around back towards his desk, Clark pulled out a sheet of paper, "He said that I could probably find the girl's car at the hotel, and I think I did." he hands the paper to her, "There were 22 cars that were checked into the hotel valet that night after 10 PM when Lex said he left the opera. Now, of those cars, all but three were hotel guests, and of those three, two belonged to guys who had too much to drink at the hotel bar."

Chloe read the paper, "Except for the victim's car…" she at him getting more curious about where this was headed, "Did you get a name?"

Shaking his head negatively, "I've searched DMV records but couldn't find anything that would point me in the right direction." he looks from the computer to Chloe, "I'm not exactly good at obtaining private information."

Seeing an opportunity, Chloe pulls up another chair and wheels it towards the computer, "It's a good thing that you have a friend who knows how to access classified information…" she begins typing away until another window popped open, "The victim was Eve Andrews, age 28. Lives in Metropolis."

Clark was ready to rush out of there when he spotted the latest issue of the Daily Planet, whose headline read: LUTHOR SEX SCANDAL EXPANDS.

Seeing the paper in his hands, Chloe rose up from her seat saying, "The police have interviewed over 13 women that have slept with Lex in the last year."

A hurt look crosses the young farm boy's face, "Lex told me that this little one night stand was something that never happens."

"And you believed him?"

* * *

Lois had just finished interviewing another dead end source as she started walking towards her car when the nearest phone booth began to ring, she looked around to see if anyone was watching her before walking up to the booth and answering.

The disguised voice cut her off before she could speak, "I hear that your looking for some dirt to dig up on Lex Luthor." there's a pause and heavy breathing, "The girl isn't the first one that's been found dead with Lex Luthor, there are others."

Lois looked around again curiously, "Tell me everything"

* * *

The lies between Lionel and Lex was enough to drive any sane man crazy, but for Clark it just caused more pressure on his shoulders knowing that he had to eventually pick a side between both father and son at the cost of the other.

Staring out into the vast darkness that was nighttime, Clark crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the loft window staring up at the moon contemplating what to do.

Just then an angry voice calls out from the stairs, "This isn't the first time that Lex Luthor has been found with blood on his hands" Lois storms up the stairs with an bout of determination on her face as well as that spark of fire in her eyes whenever she got mad, "Roger Nixon, nearly killed a guy named Paul Hayden, may have killed Helen Bryce, and who knows how many other deaths he's been involved in."

Clark took in a deep breath and continued to stare at the night sky, "There's no evidence to support those cases, Nixon was gonna kill my dad and Lex saved him…" he turns around to face her, "I don't really have time for arguing with you right now, Lo. I've got both Lionel and Lex feeding me lies and one of the kryptonian stones was stolen."

Lois immediately drops her angry expression with one of general concern, "You found another stone, how is that possible when you haven't left the state let alone take the time way from chores to learn to fly."

"Dr. Swan sent his daughter to give me the stone that caused my transference with Lionel, I was gonna take it to the caves the day after Chloe's birthday but someone must have swiped it when I was giving my interview."

Running her hands through her brown locks, Lois shook her head, "We have to find that stone before it falls into the wrong hands, I'll call some of my contacts to see if there are any thieves for hire that were released."

He just walks away from the window and starts treading down the steps, "If I don't find the person that's setting Lex up then an innocent man will be going to prison and I don't want that on my conscious."

"Your saying that you'd risk your destiny, the one that Jor-El and Lara risked there lives to preserve will be forgotten because Lex Luthor is being set up…" she leans across the railing shouting after him, "He's a Luthor! It doesn't matter if he's your friend or considered a brother. Lex has the power he's always wanted, I've seen the aftermath of power hungry men like him and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Clark stops taking in her words before turning around, "Then help me prove Lex's innocence, we know each other so well and you already know that I cant turn my back on him."

Lois shakes her head negatively and replied, "I'll help because its you asking and not Lex."

**TBC**

**FEEDBACK**


	36. Chapter 9 Part 3 Degrees of Separation

**Chapter Nine Part Three- "Degrees of Separation"**

Lois and Clark peeked their heads out into the hallway of the hotel making sure that the coast was clear, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asks unsure if he should follow his partner in crime towards the room blocked off by crime scene tape.

"You're the one that asked for my help and besides, I would've done this anyways." She replies while taking a small device from her bag and slipping a blank card into the keycard slot, seconds later she was rising to her feet and sliding open the door with a smirk on her face.

Clark looked surprised but also curious, "An early birthday present from Chloe." she explains slipping the device back into her bag and walking into the hotel room.

From the look of the room, it was clear that crime scene cleanup hadn't arrived just yet which gave them a short amount of time to observe their new surroundings, "What are we hoping to find here?" he asks trying to avoid looking at the bloodstained mattress.

"Chloe's at the Torch trying to get access into Metro PD's homicide files, whatever evidence they have against Lex is in there including a toxicology report."

"So you think that someone drugged Lex in order to frame him? Isn't that kind of a stretch?" he responds unsure of the new theory.

"If it was easy for us to break in here then it's not that hard to do. The suspect could've stolen a key from housekeeping or bribed someone at the front desk, they slipped something into the champagne bottle that would be virtually undetectable to tests which would further the police's belief that Lex was making up the story about being framed."

Clark scans the room while Lois was explaining her theories; "What if they didn't drug Lex?" he walks over towards the bed to examine an indentation in the carpet, "What does this look like to you?"

Walking over towards him curious as to what he found, a single point pressed firmly into the carpet, "It looks kind of like the back of a heel…but that could've been made by the victim."

Clark turned to look at her, "How many women do you know wait last minute to take off their shoes before sleeping with someone?"

At that exact moment, the giant light bulb in her head went off causing a large smile to appear on her face, "You're a genius Clark!" she kisses him on the cheek before hurrying towards the door, "And unless you want to be a genius in an orange jumpsuit then I suggest we get out of here and head towards another point of interest."

The young couple head out with the door closing behind them unaware to the blinking red light of the hallway camera.

* * *

A dark figure looms outside the Luthor Mansion watching Lex and his lawyer talk about the case until it involves into an argument and she storms away after removing herself as Lex's attorney.

The figure move past the windows and follows the woman down the dark driveway, the gloved hand presses the white cloth against her mouth until she succumbs to the chloroform.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with Clark walking behind Lois while he talked to Chloe, Lois was going over her notes for the story and seemed to be at a roadblock as to where they should go next.

Seconds later he hung up and walked towards her saying, "Chloe examined the video from the elevator and found that when they first entered the elevator she had on both earrings but by the time they reached the penthouse she only had one."

"Stuff tends to happen when your in the heat of the moment, why is this anything special?" she questions looking up from her notes interested in what he was gonna say next.

"Because the coroner found two earrings on the victim and not one which means that Lex was with two different women."

Lois began writing on her notepad and started walking back towards the elevator, "There are tons of elevators in this hotel but only one that leads directly to the penthouse." she pushes the button and slips the piece of paper back in her bag before turning back to Clark, "We need to recreate the night that the earring was lost."

He stopped surprised with that deer caught in headlights look which causes Lois to smirk, "Relax Smallville, its not like we're gonna do anything that we haven't done before." she steps onto the elevator and sees that Clark is still standing there trying to process what she was propositioning, "Are you coming or what?"

Clark takes in a deep breath before stepping into the elevator, "Chloe says that the front desk hasn't found the earring and neither have the police." he begins looking around, "If I were an earring where would I be?"

Lois instantly grabs him by the lapels of his coat and twists them around so that their bodies were pressed against the side of the elevator, "Lex had Eve against the wall with her hand here" she puts her hand on his shoulder and uses the other to put his hand on her cheek, "and Lex's hand was here."

The heat between them grows but it seems that Clark is the only one affected by the closeness, "Maybe the earring got knocked off accidentally." he says while his eyes watched her mind work the scene through her mind.

"Yeah, and then she pushed him up against this wall over here like this." she pushes him towards the other side of the elevator with their bodies pressed against each other again and their faces almost touching.

There is a comfortable silence between them when their eyes lock and Clark's arms seems to pull her closer to him, "I forgot how warm you are." she says softly while her hands spread across his chest feeling the calm beating of his heart.

"I've really missed you Lo." his eyes seem to dance alongside hers and was about to lean further towards her when suddenly the doors open causing the two to quickly separate from the other as they turned to see the hotel manager standing there with an angry look.

"This elevator is for VIP residents only."

Lois clears her throat and grabs Clark by the hand where they proceed to walk past the manager, "We didn't know and it wont happen again." they slowly start to back away until they disappear through the main doors.

"Well since we were interrupted before we could locate the earring, your gonna have to speed back and scan the area."

Clark looks at her confused, "Why didn't we just do that in the first place instead of recreating the event?"

Lois shrugged with a playful smirk on her face, "Where's the fun in that? Is it too much to ask that a girl spends sometime with her boyfriend" she taps him on the shoulder before turning him around and pushing him towards the door, "Now speed in there and get the earring so we can get out of here."

He looks around to make sure no one was looking before zooming away and appeared in front of her seconds later holding the diamond earring in front of her, "Is there anything else you want me to do for you milady?" he jokes causing Lois to snatch the small piece of jewelry from him and walk away with a small smirk on her face.

* * *

Lex storms into his lawyer's office and strides towards her bar, "What's this new evidence you want to talk about?" he pours himself a glass of brandy but stops when he notices that she hasn't turned around in her chair to face him, "I'm not in the mood for games today Corinne, what do you want?"

There was no answer and no movement from her, Lex set the glass down before he could take a sip and walks towards her concerned only to see her lifeless corpse fall forward when he spins the chair around to face him.

He quickly steps away and dials 911 on his cell only to be put on hold; his frantic gaze looks around until they land on the small pink MP3 player that was playing the same techno beat that the girl from the hotel was listening to at the party.

A shadow appears in the doorway holding a gun at Lex, "This doesn't look good for you Lex. Present at two murder scenes of young women who've shared your bed in the past."

Lex flips his phone shut and raises his hands in surrender, "Whatever I did to deserve this I'm sorry."

The figure steps into the light to reveal Corinne's assistant Shannon standing there, "Its too late for apologies Lex." she pistol whips him across the face sending him to the ground unconscious, "You brought this on yourself."

**TBC**

**comments/reviews/feedback.**


	37. Chapter 9 Part 4 Sacrificial Love

**Chapter Nine Part Four- Sacrificial Love:**

Clark walks into the Torch causing both cousins to turn towards him, "How did the talk with Lionel Luthor go?" Chloe asks while Lois watched him pull off his jacket and set it down at his desk.

"He said that Lex has taken up where he left off, sending earrings by way of courier so that they he could get rid of her before she became a problem. Apparently, Lex sends them to the women he spends the night with as a peace offering."

"Nothing says I'm not into you like diamond earrings." Lois looks down at the piece of jewelry, "These women who Lex picks up remind him of the one person that means the most to him and then he throws them away the next day without a second thought, there could be hundreds of scorned women out in Metropolis with a grudge against Lex."

A thought suddenly occurs to Chloe and she is quick to work through several files on her computer, "If Lex is anything like his father then they shop at the same jewelers, all diamonds are coded with a serial number to trace them through the system in case they're ever stolen. In some cases it separates authentic diamonds from blood diamonds" she pulls up several windows and scans the screen before turning her chair towards her cousin, "Laser carve the serial number into the gem so that when you enter the number you can figure out who bought it and from what jeweler they bought it from."

Lois takes the earring and rises to her feet, "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

When Lex awoke he found himself in the den of his mansion tied down to a chair in the dimly lit room, he searched around the room for any sign of movement until the smell of gasoline caught his attention and he spotted Shannon finishing off the small can that she had spread around him in a circle.

"Welcome Home" she says throwing the can to the side and pulls the gun from her pants and walks towards him minding to not step in the flammable liquid, "You should really get better security, all I had to tell them was that you had one too many drinks in Metropolis and they helped me carry you inside without a second thought."

Lex stares at her and asks, "Why are you doing this?"

She just shakes her head and looks around the room, "You may not remember it but this is where I earned my earrings. I had a fiancé, but you didn't know that. I cheated on him with you because I thought that you loved Me." her voice seems to break with emotion, "So when I broke it off with him, I called to tell you that, but you wouldn't take my call. You didn't care about me or any of the others." she steps over the line and walks closer to him with the gun gripped tightly in her hand.

"I'm sorry, had I known…" he is silenced when she smacks him across the face with the back of the gun causing the side of his temple to bleed.

"Save your excuses for someone who gives a damn." she steps back over the line and sets her gun down on his desk to grab the roll of duck tape, "When I found about Eve Andrews I contacted her and told her that you wanted to make amends, like any lovesick fool she agreed to come to the hotel." she once again steps over the line and takes the small strip of tape and places it over his mouth keeping him from talking any further, "After we made love I slipped something into your drink, it's funny how your blood test didn't pick that up." she looks down at him with a sadistic smirk, "You were suppose to get caught at her house destroying evidence but that stupid farm boy friend of yours ruined it by going to your father so here we are."

Lex struggles against his bindings when she walks back over towards his bar and grabbing his favorite bottle of brandy, "Its funny how life works, all the women you loved ended up dying or leaving you but it's the ones that you never really cared about that are the ones who loved you." she dumps the entire contents of the bottle over him, "I had a life, Lex. I had a fiancé." she lets out a hurtful laugh, "You ruined my life, and you didn't even know who I was. And you do this all the time." she pulls out a lighter and flicks it on causing Lex to struggle even more trying to get free and away from whatever she had planned, "All the suffering and pain you caused ends tonight, I'll finally be free of you."

* * *

After Lois "borrowed" a microscope from the nearest lab they ran the numbers and waited for Lionel's jeweler to fax over the purchase records, "What if this mystery girl isn't the killer?" Lois whispers to Clark while Chloe stood over her fax machine, "I'm not saying that Eve Andrews deserved to die but what right does Lex have lying to these women and just throwing them out with the morning trash the next day with nothing but a pair of earrings to remember him."

"I'll admit that what he does with his personal time is bad but would you really side with the killer because Lex broke a few hearts."

She just shakes her head negatively, "I still think its wrong, Eve would still be alive if Lex at least acted like he cared about someone other then himself."

Chloe grabs the freshly printed paper and quick scans it, "Two very expensive diamond earrings. Couriered to Miss Shannon Bell."

"The girl from Lex's law office?" Lois asks looking over the paper almost to double check, "She would have access to the case and Lex…" a thought crosses her mind and she immediately turns to face Clark, "She's gonna try to kill Lex."

"You guys call 911..." he speeds off while Chloe's back was still turned away from him leaving Lois to have to come up with another excuse as to where he ran off to.

* * *

Shannon stares at the orange flame then back towards a terrified Lex Luthor, "Goodbye Lex." she throws the lighter and watching as the fire spreads around him in a circle almost engulfing him.

A gust of wind knocks her into the nearby wall as Clark speeds behind Lex and takes off his jacket to spin it around circulating the flames until they rose up into the air and disappeared into thin air leaving only a dark ring on the hardwood floor.

He speeds out leaving a confused Lex to look around thankful for whatever force spared his life.

_**The Next Day…**_

Clark was busy getting out the scorched marks from his red jacket when Martha appeared carrying a large laundry basket, "Maybe its time to throw that thing away, you've had it for so long and it would be really nice to see you wearing something other then red and blue."

"I think I look really good in red and blue, besides it's the only jacket in my closet that hasn't shrunk or gotten destroyed whenever I save someone." Clark puts down the small sponge and lifts up the jacket only to see that there were still more burn marks, "Maybe if run it through the washer a few times it wont be that noticeable."

Martha just smiles at her son and sets the basket down on the counter as she took the jacket from him saying, "Some things just need a mother's touch."

The doors to the study swing open slowly and cautiously, Lex looks up from his desk surprised to see Lois standing a few feet from him dressed in an impressive yet slightly alluring business attire.

"I thought you'd want to see the latest issue of the Daily Planet…" she hands him the paper with the front headline: LEX LUTHOR FOUND INNOCENT by Lois Lane, "I made sure to leave out your past indiscretions, but I can't guarantee that they'll stay buried."

Lex looked from the newspaper to Lois with a confused look on his face, "You and I haven't had the best partnership, I thought you would've crucified me when given the opportunity. Why the change in heart?"

"I'm not gonna be one of those reporters that slings mud just to get what she wants, I'd rather be stuck in a dungy basement writing obituaries then knowing I only go to the top by ruining people's lives and you're the closest thing to a brother that Clark has."

He stares at Lois in a completely different light, "I've clearly underestimated you Lois, you're someone that's willing to put friends/family first and that's something that I'm accustomed to." he rises to his feet and walks around the desk to stare at her face to face, "Perhaps we could learn to trust one another someday…" he extends his hands towards her, "Maybe even become real friends."

Lois stares at his hand thinking about all the things that had occurred at the hands of the Luthors but shakes off the past and flashes a genuine smile while she took his hand into her and shook it, "Lois Lane and Lex Luthor, people aren't gonna believe this when they hear about it."

**TBC**

**I'm not to happy with this last part of Chapter Nine but I added some scenes that I did enjoy writing and hope you guys don't hate me for what's gonna happen in the next couple chapters.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	38. Chapter 10 The Next Step

**David-El: **_This is a Clois story so there is no Lex/Lois. I don't know how you got that idea but the last part was just them becoming frenemies. There no way that would ever happen in one of my stories._

**So I was originally going to do **_**Scare**_** but I said what the hell and skipped it so this chapter is set during **_**Unsafe**_**. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't hate me for what's going to happen in this chapter.**

**WARNING: Some Sexual Content**

**Chapter Ten Part One- The Next Step:**

The stairs squeaked with each step until the creaking of Clark's bedroom door could be heard in the darkness and the rustling of sheets being pulled back, Lois snuggled closer to the warm body pillow whose arms were wrapped tightly around her in a bridal manner before placing her down softly onto the blue sheeted mattress.

Working at the Talon, studying, and chasing down leads for the Daily Planet seemed to take a lot out of her. Tonight had been one of the rare occasions that Clark Kent walked into the talon and found Lois passed out in the pages of her textbooks.

A soft moan knocked him out of his inside thoughts as he stared down at her surprised to see her hazel eyes staring back at him with a small peaceful smile on her face, "Clark" she said softly before jolting up to realize that she was in Clark's room and on his bed, "What am I doing here?"

He just shrugged while walking towards his dresser and pulling out one of his dark blue shirts along with his plaid stripped boxers, "You were passed out at the talon and my mom was worried about you, so she said that you could spend the night."

She rose to her feet and pressed her front against his back whispering, "Does this mean we get to sleep together?"

Clark gulped nervously and instantly handed her the clothes like it was a small barrier between them, "Y-You can sleep in these."

Lois smiled and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing out the hall leaving Clark to release the air he had been holding before unbuttoning his flannel shirt and peeling off the undershirt unaware to the eyes that watched his muscles flex when he reached down to unbuckle his belt.

A cold chill swept up his spine and the closing of his bedroom door caused him to turn around immediately floored by the sight of Lois wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers, her hair free from the ponytail binding prior to her wardrobe change.

"What's the matter Clark?…" she walks towards him with that lustful glare in her eyes, "Haven't you ever seen a girl getting ready for bed?" they stare at each other lost in the growing fire behind their eyes.

They had been dating for quite sometime but Clark's fear of hurting Lois with his abilities had put a damper in the physical aspect of their relationship, they were left unfulfilled and a powder keg of desire waiting to be released.

He playfully scoffed and managed to slip out his jeans leaving them in the pile alongside his forgotten shirts, "Of course I've seen girls in their pajamas…but that was when I was younger and didn't know about…" he struggles with the words knowing that he was practically humiliating himself and digging the hole only deeper.

A playful smile was on her face when she slipped into the blue sheets and felt the warmth of the flannel blankets which shrouded her, "I didn't mean to make you nervous, Smallville. I just like messing with you that's all…"

Clark smirked and grabbed his blue pajama bottoms, making sure that Lois's eyes weren't on him when he slipped into them, "I better go before my parents get the wrong again, you remember last time they caught us together?"

She laughed at the thought, "How could I forget the look on your mom's face when I poked my head out to say hello"

Silence once again when their eyes met, an odd sort of comfort fitted between them only to be broken when Clark turned to leave the room with a spare blanket and pillow he had retrieved from the closet, "Sleep tight, Lo."

He was a foot outside of his room when her voice called back to him, "Will you just…stay with me tonight?" she was nervous to ask given the close bond she shared with him and his parents, especially Martha who acted like a second mother to her.

Bowing his head in shame and defeat, "I could stay with you until you fell asleep but then I'd have to go back downstairs…" he steps back shutting the door with the pillow and blanket forgotten at his feet while he made his way towards the bed.

The mattress dipped and the blankets moved, body heat rose between them even when Clark laid on his back looking up at the ceiling which was filled with those glow in the dark stars he had put there when he was seven years old while Lois slept on her side with her back to him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh with her mind racing with back and forth thoughts like a game of tug of war, so she decided to do something about it.

"Clark" she spoke his name softly as she turned over to stare at the nervous farm boy whose gaze went from the fake star system towards her only to have her lips pressed against his causing the powder keg to be ignited.

He responded back with a more vigorous amount of want and need, the feeling of her hands on her chest as she moved to straddle him caused the heart in his chest to race faster even when his hand began to disappear inside of her shirt.

They were without inhibition and all control had vanished when they pulled away for oxygen and the shirt covering Lois's chest was forgotten on the floor leaving the heat to rise between them.

That all too familiar heat in his eyes caused panic to set in over the lust while Lois was oblivious to this as she pressed her lips back to Clarks and using one of her hands to move Clark's hand a little upwards.

"Lois, I-I…." he stammers with the struggle to go further was all too tempting, his eyes closed in pleasure when she found that small spot where his jaw and neck met, "I cant do this" he whispers using his strength to pry her from his body and jump out of bed.

Using a sheet to cover herself, Lois could only watch as Clark paced back and forth with his fingers running through his hair.

"I don't see what the big deal is, we've been dating for months now and we've been stuck on first base ever since…why cant we go for a home run?" she asks flustered by the change in mood.

He shakes his head negatively, "You cant associate sex with baseball, Lois." his eyes land back towards her and he grows more serious, "I just don't want to hurt you, w-what if we do this and it ruins the relationship?"

Lois couldn't help but smile at his worries, "You're not gonna hurt me…granted we need to work on control but-"

Clark cuts her off, "You don't understand what its like, I have to control my abilities all the time…I can never lose control."

Hurt and Sympathy reflected in her eyes, she holds the sheet closer to her body when she makes her way towards him saying, "It doesn't matter to me that you can catch a bullet in your bare hands or melt concrete with your eyes…" she frames his face with her hands, "I'm willing to give my body and my heart to you, no matter what the risk."

He shakes his head negatively, "I just cant take that risk with you…I'm sorry."

Once he had left with pillow and blanket in hand, Lois was left staring at the ceiling silent with thoughts which raced through her mind almost like a shooting star in the cosmos.

Both were unaware to the terrible hand that fate would deal to them in the coming days…

**TBC**

**So…What do you guys think? FEEDBACK!**


	39. Chapter 10 Part 2 Trouble just walked in

**Chapter Ten Part Two- "Trouble just walked in"**

"And he just walked away?" the raven haired woman asked while walking alongside Lois as they headed towards their morning classes.

Lois nodded, "He's afraid of losing control and it causes him to withdrawal from the people closest to him. I'm use to it, but there's only so many times I can be told 'no'" she adjusts her book bag and looks towards her friend, "But when you care about someone, its important to put their needs before your own. I'm willing to wait as long as possible"

"This Clark Kent sounds like the perfect guy." the woman opens the door and follows Lois inside, "You better hang onto him or someone else is gonna swoop in and steal him."

She just shakes her head and turns around to face her companion, "Clark's not the type of guy that runs off with another girl, he's old fashioned and takes matters of the heart very seriously."

The pair come to a halt at the crossroads in the hallway where they share a quick hug, "I'll see you in the quad after class?" her friends asks with a cheerful smile.

Lois nods and starts to head towards her journalism class, "Don't be late this time Lori or I'll have to find a new roommate." she jokes.

Lori just laughs, "Good luck with that one Lo, there aren't that many people on campus that enjoy listening to you sing along to old eighties ballads." she begins to head towards her environmental science class.

* * *

A backpack lay forgotten on the couch while the steamer trunk in the middle acted as a small table that was covered in books and a journal with post notes pasted on numerous pages.

Clark came speeding back from the house with food and bottled water; the young kryptonian placed the items on his desk and began to finish what he was working on.

Hours seemed to fly by and the plate of food stood untouched on his desk, he seemed to be reading at a faster rate then ever before and only stopped when a familiar voice from the past called out, "Shouldn't Smallville's star quarterback be out with friends instead of staying cooped up in his loft reading books?"

"Alicia" he turned around surprised to see his psychotic ex standing in front of him with a small smile on her face, "I'd ask how you escaped, but I guess that's pretty obvious."

She shakes her head negatively, "They said I'm cured" she lifts her wrist up to showcase the thick band around her wrist; "My doctor built this so that small amount of lead could enter my bloodstream and prevent me from teleporting."

Clark listens to what she says with a small amount of skepticism and suspicion, "I'm glad they think your better but that still doesn't change what happened between us. You tried to kill me and Lana."

Alicia avoids his gaze when he mentions her past indiscretions, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything I put you through." she starts walking closer to him but stops when he begins to back away, "You're the last person on earth that I ever wanted to hurt."

He just stands there silent with his gaze fixed upon her, "But you didn't answer my question. Why are you up here alone on a Saturday night?"

"I'm not alone anymore." he slips past her and begins to close all the books hoping it would put some distance between them, "A lot of things have changed since you left…I've changed." he stacks the books together and places them on his desk keeping his back towards her.

"Does this sudden change have anything to do with Lois Lane returning after being gone for three years?"

Clark stops and in an instant appears in front of her with a threatening tone in his voice, "Until I know that you're telling me the truth about being released from Belle Reeve, stay away from Lois." he steps back and continues to put everything away unaware of the longing looks in Alicia's eyes.

"You may not trust me or believe me but I just want you to know that the whole time that I was in Belle Reeve, just the thought that there was someone out there like me, who knew what it was like to be different, gave me hope. In my darkest moment, you gave me hope, Clark." she leaves the barn, her words seem to affect the young man as he just stands still thinking over the words she spoke.

* * *

Lois sat in the dimly lit basement of the Daily Planet going over the last few sentences of her article on the mayor's war on crime when a feeling of paranoia crept up her spine halting further work as she looked around the small bullpen with her senses on high alert.

The sound of her phone ringing caused Lois to jump as she turned her around to pick up, "Lois Lane"

"_You disappoint me Miss Lane. I leave an award winning story on your doorstep and you just let it sit in that lockbox you keep hidden under your bed." the computerized voice says angrily._

Her eyes seem to widen at the mention of the files location and does a quick check of the area before responding, "You cant expect it to be in print the moment you hand over evidence, I've got to investigate before writing the article so I don't look like an idiot in front of my boss."

"_I expect to see that story on the front page soon or the people you care about are gonna get hurt. I think I'll start by stopping by your cousin's house and pay her a visit."_

She rises up from her chair, "You listen here buddy, no one threatens me or my family. If you want that article on the front page then I'm gonna need more to go on then some pictures."

_The man smirks at her change in attitude, "Lionel Luthor use to run a facility called Level 3, now Lex has taken his father's pet project and expand it…look for a man named Earl Jenkins." _

The phone clicked leaving Lois to stand in the dark basement confused as to who this mysterious caller was and what he wanted from her.

**TBC**

**I should forewarn everyone that the version of Kal your going to see is gonna be a little different but he still has that bad boy swagger that we are accustomed to. **


	40. Chapter 10 Part 3 Bottled Up

**Chapter Ten Part Three-Bottled Up**

After accepting the truth about her release from Belle Reeve, the two exes seemed to easily slip back into familiar territory with Clark stating beforehand that they would be friends and nothing more.

Alicia couldn't help but laugh when Clark slipped on the ice and fell, "Looks like we've found another weakness of yours." she joked while helping him up and was quick to shake off the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach when their hands briefly brushed against each other, "I'm really glad that you decided to come out with me tonight, its been hard getting my life back on track since everyone keep staring at me like some sort of freak."

"You shouldn't care what people think. When I came home after running away it was hard to get people to trust me again but eventually I ignored what people were saying and got back on track." he smiles down at her. "Just give them time." he goes to skate ahead with her following close behind unaware that someone was watching.

* * *

The lecture hall was nearly empty with Lois remaining behind to finish up the rest of the notes when suddenly a feeling of being watched caused the young reporter to look around and was surprised to see a hooded figure standing in the doorway staring at her, "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer."

The man reaches into his coat and instead of pulling a gun like she originally expected, he pulled out a package, "Time's running out Ms. Lane." his familiar voice sent shivers down her spine, "Either give us what we want or we'll come back for you." he throws the package which she catches only to see that he had disappeared.

Lois looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched before ripping open the small package to unveil a metallic lockbox and a key, the words: 'Tick Tock' were written in large red ink on the box.

"_Why do the crazies always come to me?" _she thinks to herself and is quick to slip the box into her bag before packing the rest of her stuff and getting out of there before the guy came back.

As she was walking towards the parking lot she dialed a familiar number, "Hey I was wondering if you could pull a few strings with your buddy at the crime lab and pull a pair of prints from something." a smile spreads across her face, "Great, I'll email you the scans. You're the best cuz." she flips her phone closed and heads towards her car oblivious to the fact that the man in question was watching from the shadows.

* * *

The door to an abandoned warehouse slid open and two men stepped inside, "How can you be sure this will work Joel? What if she doesn't find out where Luthor stashed Sebastian?"

"She better or there'll be hell to pay" Joel says sliding the door shut and turning on the lights allowing select areas to be lit up, "We've come this far and I'm not gonna stop now." He throws his coat to the side and walks past a wall of photographs of Lex and Lionel Luthor.

The youngest Kane brother named Billy just shook his head negatively, "Were not gonna hurt her are we? Cause I didn't-" he's cut off when a burning sensation spreads throughout his body sending him to the ground.

Joel's hand is glowing bright red and he immediately pulls away causing the color and the pain his brother felt to soon fade away, "I'm sorry Billy but someone had to knock some sense into you." He squats down in front of his little brother with a determined look on his face, "Do you think I like using my powers to hurt people that don't deserve it? The three of us were given these gifts for a reason and I'm not gonna sit by while our brother suffers at the hands of the Luthors'."

Before Joel could say anything else he was sent flying across the room into the nearby wall pinning him there, he looks up at his little brother's focused eyes.

Billy's hands began shaking violently and blood began trickle down his nose, the young boy stumbled back feeling weak from the use of his powers and began to breathing shallowly.

* * *

The red kryptonite around his neck allowed him to freer then he's ever felt before allowing every emotion he's ever felt to be multiplied by ten, he ditched Alicia at the Farm with one thought on his mind but first he needed to get rid of the farmer john look and slip on his bad boy attire.

Lois was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes and stared at the clock waiting for Chloe to email her back with the results from the scan, she had pulled another all nighter and still had the styrofoam coffee cups to prove it.

A sudden cold gust of wind and the door slamming shut caused her to turn around where she was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend dressed an a black button up and tight jeans, "Clark?" she asks surprised by the new attire not that she was complaining.

He didn't say anything and just pulled her to him allow his lips to crash against hers passionately, she stood there stunned by the behavior but soon succumbed to her desire and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer to her.

The red k fueled the desire in him as he began to take off her shirt, the red light immediately goes off and she pushes him back taking in a few much needed breaths, "I thought we were gonna take it slow"

He just laughed at the idea and replied, "Who needs slow when your boyfriend has super speed?" he leans in and tries to kiss her again but she keeps him at arms length to which he responded with a groan of frustration,

"Stop trying to fight me Lo." The warmth of his breathe against her neck caused Goosebumps to form and he whispered hotly into her ear, "We've been apart for too long and I don't think you realize what it is that you do to me."

Kal holds her close while he moves his hand across her collar bone down towards her hips, the hitch of her breath caused a smile to appear on his faces as he continued on, "Every kiss, every touch, sets my body on fire knowing that I could easily let go and give in to what I've wanted since you came back."

"W-What's that?" she stammers, his neck settles on the crook of her neck causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure.

Kal's hands stop and his mouth begins to take over, with each kiss he sets on her neck causes a chill to sweep over her entire body, "You" he whispers hotly into her ear before continuing on with his current stunt.

His hand disappears up her shirt and a devilish smirk spreads across his face as he starts to feel her surrendering to him when all of a sudden he pulls back to whisper, "Marry Me."

The moment is shattered and she pulls away from him with a confused look on her face, "What did you just say?"

He smiles and immediately steps away from her to get down on his knees sending both their hearts into overdrive, "Lois Joanne Lane…will you marry me?"

For the first time in a long time she was genuinely rendered speechless and it was in this awkward silence that she noticed a red streak across his eyes, "Don't you think this is a little sudden? I mean we just got back together and you're not even out of high school yet."

"You don't think I'm good enough for you?" the red haze begins to filter in taking over and ignores her pleas allowing his suppressed feelings to become known, "I'm just some story to you, a pet project you can show off to all your new journalist friends." He shakes his head negatively.

Lois immediately reaches out to touch him only to have him jerk away from her, "I would never betray you like that Clark…I'd give up everything if it meant keeping your secret."

The words fall on deaf ears, "You had me investigated me once, I was an idiot to think you wouldn't do it again." The red once against flashes across his eyes and he seems to grow angrier when he spots a picture of Lois and Richard right next to a picture of them but he doesn't say anything about it, "I've had enough" he turns around to leave when she grabs his arm with tears in her eyes.

"This isn't you Clark, whatever's going on I can help you." She turns his face towards her, "I love you."

He begins to laugh and nudges her aside, "If you haven't noticed it by now then you aren't a very good reporter Lane…" he leans towards her face to face, "This is who I really am."

She stands there stunned while she watches the man she loves walk out on her life bringing back memories of her mother's death and crumbled to the floor with tears running down her face.

The echoes of her pain reached his super hearing and Kal seemed to stop in the middle of the hallway allowing the feelings of rejection; anger and revenge were present in his mind to fade away for a brief moment the haze was lifted and the guilt set in.

His personalities fought for dominance out of fear that if he were to lose too much control again then it would become a repeat of what happened in Metropolis a year ago and he had hurt enough people tonight.

"_She's just using you to get the story of a lifetime." _Kal's voice echoes in his headand he tries to shake it off but it grows louder, _"She'll go crying to Richard and he'll try to move in on what's yours. He's always had an eye on her from the very beginning."_

The weight of the red kryptonite was too much for him and eventually the lesser half won out, -"If she doesn't want me then I'll just have to choose someone else." He begins walking down the halls until he reached an empty area outside where he quickly launched himself up into the air and zoomed away in a blur.

**TBC**

**I told you it would be a different version of Kal based on past events and also the jealousy that Clark's tried to keep quiet about which will explode in the next part. **

**FEEDBACK!**


	41. Chapter 10 Part 4 Bad Choices

**Don't hate me for what's about to happen next...**

**Chapter 10 Part 4 "Bad Choices"**

The elevator doors slid open and Lois walked towards her desk with a determined look as she clicked on the small light and unlocked the bottom drawer of her desk where she slid everything out of the way to lift the bottom revealing a small compartment space.

She looked around before reaching inside to pull out a notebook that was full of everything she knew about Clark and set it to the side before pulling out a small metallic case, "Lois?" a voice caused her to use her knee to close the drawer and turn around quickly to see Richard looking surprised, "What are you doing here?"

She put on a fake smile and turned her back to him hoping to shield his view from the case and notebook, "My flash drive went missing and I thought I might have left it here." She slips everything into her bag while at the same time pulling out her flash drive and immediately turned around to show it to him, "See"

"You should think about letting one of those wristbands or something, I use to leave mine all over the place before-"

"That's nice Richard but I've really got to go." She cuts him off and starts walking back towards the elevator in a hurry leaving him confused towards her behavior.

He walks towards her desk to click off the light when he notices her bottom drawer was ajar.

* * *

Their lips dived into a passionate haze fueled by the red kryptonite around Clark's neck as his hands worked to remove the top that seemed to fight him while she unbuttoned his flannel shirt.

Both shirts fell to the floor simultaneously to the carpeted floor, the red stone seemed to make Clark bolder with his movements as he led them towards the large bed with the thought of taking this to the next physical level.

Alicia pulls away to catch her breath and slow her racing heart, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Thoughts of Lois pushed through the haze and the hurt it would cause her if she ever found out about his infidelity but his bad boy persona seemed to push the scenarios away from him and just smiled that charming smile, "I'm sure" he presses his lips back to hers and moves his arms to hoist her in his arms bridal style while they made their way towards the bed with the intent of not ruining the evening for the fun they were about to have.

* * *

The intrepid reporter went over areas that he might have gone and went over several entries in her notebookuntil she landed on a post it note with an address scribbled on it followed by the initials _KE_.

She looked over at the case with a sullen look and took in a shaky breath as she placed her head against the steering wheel, _"What if it works and he hates me for keeping this from him? Could I really hurt the man I love?"_

Her hands clench the wheel tightly and she raises her head not saying or thinking anything as she put the car in shift and drove off.

* * *

The couple were locked in an embrace ready to take that big step when a knock on the door caused their bodies to still and a frustrated groan to emit from his voice as he rose to his feet.

"Who is it?" he calls out only to hear silence as his reply and shook his head negatively while he unlocked the door.

When the door was halfway open a sickly green color spread through the cracks causing the kryptonian to fall to his knees in pain but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he looked into his attacker's eyes and saw a familiar shade of hazel that belonged to Lois.

Alicia was shocked at what was happening and teleported from the bed to Kal grabbing him by the forearm and taking him away in a green mist, "Damn" she mutters to herself slipping the kryptonite back into her pocket all the while thinking, _"This is not good"_

_

* * *

_

When Alicia and Kal popped in his room he was livid with even more anger then before, "I can't believe she tried to do that to me that little…" he stops himself and runs his hands through his hair, "If she thinks she can get away with this then she's sadly mistaken." He walks towards his closet oblivious to the look that crossed her face.

"Maybe we should just leave Smallville." She suggests as she walks towards him, "We could be who we were meant to be and not have to worry about people coming after us or exposing our secrets."

He enjoys the image of being free to do what he wants and slips on a red shirt while turning around to face her with a small smirk on his face that grew larger at the awful idea that forming in his mind, "I like the sound of that. You get everything ready for us to leave and I'll deal with a few loose ends." He places a kiss on her forehead and speeds away.

* * *

Richard was headed towards his car when a cold gust of window causes him to turn around to see that nothing was there and turned around to see Clark standing a few inches away from him.

"Hey Clark, If you're looking for Lois she just left a couple hours ago." He continues walking but finds that Clark is blocking his path, "Something wrong?"

"It must be nice having Lois as your partner." He replies with a smile and continues, "She's one in a million…a real gem wouldn't you say."

Richard looks at him confused, "She's one of the best intern reporters they have and she's a really good partner to have." He tries to get past the kryptonian again only to have his path blocked, "Is there a reason for all this or are you here for some other reason."

"Actually there is. How long have you been in love with my girlfriend?"

Richard just laughs at the question, "I don't know whose been telling you this but I'm not in love with Lois. We're just good friends."

"But you want there to be more don't deny it, I see the way you look at her and the fact that you two work together means that you get to see her more then she sees me which leads me to believe that something's going on between you two."

The seriousness in his voice strikes a chord and Richard immediately responds, "There's nothing-"

"Don't lie to me!" he cuts him off and grabs the reporter by the collar, "I'm only gonna ask you one more time…what's going on between you and Lois?"

* * *

While Lois sat on the curb trying to think of a plan of action a green mist appeared in front of her, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face after what just happened." She looks up at the blonde haired home wrecker, "I have it in my right might to kick your ass for what you were doing to my boyfriend but I've got bigger problems to deal with."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted something from my old life back and Clark was always the one normal thing in my mind." Alicia begins rubbing her hands nervously, "Before he left he was talking about a few loose edges and I think he's going after someone."

Lois rises to her feet with concern on her face, "Who?"

**TBC**


	42. Ch 10 Part 5 Aftermath of a bad choice

**Chapter 10 Part 5- "Aftermath of a bad choice"**

Kal charged towards Richard and rammed him straight into the stone wall causing a streak of pain to spread throughout the young reporter's body as another bout of pain shot through his body when a fist crashed against his jaw.

His strong kryptonian grip reaches out to choke Richard and smirks when Richard's complexion turns redder, "Lois will never love you like does with me."

"Wanna Bet?" Richard gasps out with his hands struggling to release the steely grasp from his neck, "If you loved Lois so much, then why are you the one to always hurt her?"

The red haze begins to fade away with Clark struggling to fight his inhibited mind for control; the grip on Richard's neck begins to loosen as the young kryptonian fights his subconscious for control.

But Kal was stronger and the grip tightens once again with Richard's body being bashed against the wall with repeated punches that spread a strong amount of pain throughout his entire body.

"You don't know anything about me" Kal punches him again with a hidden satisfaction at the sight of blood emerging from his adversary.

"Clark!" Lois exclaims rushing towards the small squabble only to cringe at the sight of Richard's bruised body, "Don't do this!"

Richard's body drops to the floor and Kal turns to face Lois with a sinister smile on his face, "So nice of you to join us, Lo." he picks Richard up the collar of his shirt and places him in front of them, "I was just telling Richard that you couldn't possibly have feelings for him, especially when your in love with me."

Lois looks down at Richard before looking back up at Kal, "I'm sorry…" a small click is heard followed by an unbearable pain that shoots through Kal's entire body causing him to loosen the grip he had on Richard before falling to the ground.

Richard groans from his new position on the floor, "It would've been nice if you did that before he decided to use me as a human size punching bag." he slowly rises to his feet only to wince in pain, "You wanna explain to me how you managed to knock him out when I couldn't even get in a solid punch?"

She responds by holding up a small tranquilizer gun, "It pays to be the General's daughter…" she walks towards the unconscious form of Clark Kent (or at least she hoped it was still Clark) and pulls out a small dart that seemed to fade from its original sickly green color.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers into the young kryptonian's ear before slipping the dart into her pocket and turning back to Richard, "You better go to a hospital and get looked at, I'll have Mr. And Mrs. Kent come by to pick up Clark…their family physician will probably know what made him act like this." the lie came out so convincing that it even surprised herself.

* * *

Everything he had done under the influence of red kryptonite came rushing back like a freight train especially the ones involving Lois and uncontrollable rage towards Richard.

He sat out on his family's porch running his hands through his hair trying to think about what he would do when he spotted Alicia standing a few feet from him looking sad and something else he couldn't quite grasp, "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now after what I did but I just came to say goodbye."

Clark rose to his feet shaking his head negatively, "After all that your still gonna run off…" he stops when he notices the lead bracelet on her wrist, "At least I won't have to worry about you popping in for anymore surprises." He walks past her and she trails after him pleading with him to understand why she did what she did, "You dosed me with red kryptonite." He turns around to face her with a serious look on his face, "It makes me do things I don't want to do."

Alicia just shakes her head negatively, "I don't think that rock forces you to do anything, it dampens your inhibitions a little bit but you got yourself into this situation. If you keep bottling every little emotion it's gonna do a lot more harm then good."

He takes in the words but before he could say anything she cuts in saying, "Being back in Smallville and around you have made me realize that I can't have a normal life like I want and I know that we can never be together after what I did, but it doesn't change how I feel." she steps closer to him with tears brimming to the surface, "I just wanted you to know that for as long as I live, I'm never gonna reveal your secret." She kisses him on the cheek and starts to walk away when a thought crosses her mind and she turns around to face him, "Lois is a very lucky woman and I hope you know that. You two have something special…something we never had."

Clark watches the blonde walk out of his life for the second time leaving an even bigger mess then before, he takes in a breath and heads up towards the loft hoping the solitude would set his mind right.

* * *

Hours after her departure from the Kent Farm, the young metahuman began packing her bags knowing that Dr. McBride would soon be back on her trail again but for some reason she didn't feel as afraid as she did when she first returned to Smallville almost as if someone or something was reassuring her that it would all be okay.

Suddenly the phone rang and she let the answering machine get it, _"My name is Jason Teague and I'm calling on behalf of my employer who is interested in wondering if your daughter Alicia would be interested in a position at one of our state of the art labs…" _she immediately grabs the phone of the hook and begins talking to Jason about this surprise business opportunity.

* * *

Clark stood up in the hayloft overlooking the farm below him almost as if he was trying to escape from the events that had taken place since Alicia came back to Smallville and back into Clark's complicated love life.

"Brooding again I see." Lois's sarcastic voice knocks him out of his thoughts when he looks down to see her staring right back at him with a small smirk on her face.

His boots creaked against the wood steps when he trekked his way down the barn stairs headed straight towards her, "After what happened with Alicia, I didn't think that I'd see you back so soon."

She responded with a shrug, "I can never really stay away from the Kent Farm for too long, it's like a second home to me."

He just sported the classic Kent smile and dug his hands further into his pockets nervously while the white shirt he was currently wearing seemed to tighten at his movements creating a small distraction for Lois that only lasted a couple seconds before Clark's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "For what its worth, I'm sorry about what happened. I got so caught up in helping Alicia that I couldn't see what it was doing to you."

Lois didn't respond for a few seconds but finally got up the courage to say, "I understand your need to help everyone that comes into your life, but that doesn't change the fact that you ran off with her."

Clark could see the hurt reflecting in her eyes and stepped towards her to place a comforting hand on her shoulder only to have her brush him off.

He just stared and responded, "When I'm on Red Kryptonite, sometimes I do things that I know I should never do…"

Lois cut him off saying, "You were without inhibitions and that lust overweighs clear thinking…I get that" she pauses to prepare herself for what she's going to say next, "But that doesn't change the fact that you were in the arms of another woman about to make-" she stops as the tears begin to brim to the surface at the images of Clark trailing kisses up Alicia's neck while she wrapped her body around him with a huge smile on her face.

Clark was about to speak up when she stopped him, "I told myself that this time would be different, that since I knew all your secrets…there'd be no reason to keep us apart. But when I saw you with her, it made me realize that all we've ever done was rush into this relationship without thinking things through."

"W-What are you trying to say?" Clark finally voiced his question only to see Lois keep the tears from falling.

"I think that given the current situation, we should slow down and get to know each other better…as friends."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing, just when everything was going so well, she pushed him back into the FRIEND ZONE.

It was awkward afterwards but after all was said and done, Lois turned to head back towards her car with the tears threatening to fall and mix with the dirt at her feet.

Clark had two choices: 1) He could let her go and risk losing her forever or 2) he could chase after her and make her see that she was wrong to give up on their second chance at happiness.

He chose option # 2, the feeling spreading through his body was indescribable. All the emotions he had bottled up exploded and sent him propelling out the loft window headed straight towards the military jeep hauling ass down the dirt driveway leading towards the main road.

Breaks screeched when He stumbled his landing almost face planting towards the grill of the car, she watched him place his hands on the hood of the car and lean into her eyesight.

"I know I screwed up and nothing can take away that pain, but you cant runaway from this anymore…I love you and we should be together." he walks towards the driver side of the car and says, "I want this more than I've ever wanted anything and I know that you do too." his large hand presses against the window fighting the desire to rip the door from its hinges and touch her one last time.

Lois doesn't dare turn her head to look at him, her gaze remains ahead still fighting the tears that threatened to break free, "Just go home, Clark."

He shakes his head negatively as his body leans closer to the sitting car, "No, we're suppose to be together." the desperation in his voice made her heart cry out.

When she finally turned towards him, he could see the bloodshot of her eyes from the threatening tears and the nervous breathes she took before speaking once again, "Just go back home."

Clark watches the car drive off and disappear onto the main road, the heartbreak between both of them was surreal and brought back memories from Lois's accident when the General's men had to pry Clark away from Lois and throw him out into the icy rain.

He turned away and ran his fingers through his hair nervous as to what to do, the sting of his heart became known at the memory of Lois seeing Kal and Alicia together but knowing that in her eyes, she only saw Clark and not his bad boy persona.

There seemed to be no hope for Lois Lane and Clark Kent, every time they were happy together it all came crashing down leaving chaos in its wake but not this time thought the young farm boy who raced back towards the barn determined to show the whole world what Lois Lane and Clark Kent were capable of when they were together.

**TBC**

**Hopefully you guys wont hate me for this but it had to be done with how the story's going but rest assured that they wont be separated for long after the next chapter (which is the serenade *wink*) we see them having to put everything aside to locate one of the crystals then after that we have Richard and Clark working through their issues to save Lois ( Remember Joel and Billy Kane?) **

**FEEDBACK keeps me well fed and nourished. **


	43. Chapter 11 Serenade

**This is the moment I think some have waited for and I hope you enjoy it…*Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights belong to those who own them.***

**Chapter Eleven - Serenade:**

It was the Talon's annual karaoke/open mic night, patrons were free to rip apart classic songs from the 80s and 90s with shrill vocals as well as off key tempos.

The night had finally reached its peek after Lois and Chloe displayed great vocals while belting out Joan Jett's _I Love Rock N' Roll._ It was winding down to one final performer…Clark Kent.

He grabbed the guitar at his side and proceeded to walk towards the small stool nervous towards the eyes that watched the young farm boy head towards the small stage.

Small claps could be heard once he finally sat down and settled the guitar on his knee ready to play as he quickly adjusted the microphone before speaking into it, "It took me a while to learn how to play this song but I hope it'll send the right message."

The claps stalled when the soft strumming of his guitar started as he took a deep breath before starting the song…

_**Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mind  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere**_

The softness of the cords echoed across the coffee shop, the softness of his voice carries alongside the cords.

_**How could our live be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side**_

Everyone listened to the words obliviously directed towards someone special.

_**So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms**_

His baby blues were locked onto the crowd but soon shifted towards one particular person…Lois Lane.

_**Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home**_

Chloe turns to look at Lois who appears to be hanging onto to the song just as the crowd is almost surprised that Clark Kent had such a talent hidden within himself, it was obvious that this public serenade was working on her older cousin which caused a grin to spread through her face before turning back to her friend who was still continuing with his song.

_**But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay.**_

The song grows strong and his voice resonates with a hidden passion, his heart racing with each breath.

_**So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

His heart was being poured out into this song, which was clear to those who watched him.

_**So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms**_

His eyes leave Lois back towards the audience in front of him, his voice disappearing and being replaced by the strong solo of his guitar to finish off this small serenade.

The tug of war of what if scenarios pouring into his head and thoughts of rejection caused a pain in his heart at the sudden thought.

The crowd applause grew louder then before, Clark smiled and took a bow before his eyes settled on Lois who stared at him still speechless, the silver of the Kwatche bracelet shining from the overhead lights causing a small smile to appear on his face while he stepped down from the stage and was congratulated by patrons.

Throughout the mass of applaud, Lois managed to slip out of the Talon with Clark struggling behind even going so far as to leave his guitar behind while he raced after her.

"Lois!" she continues to walk away until he grabs her hand forcing her to stop dead in her tracks, "I know you said we should just be friends but I cant cause I'll always want more…I'll always want you."

She doesn't move or look at him out of fear that she'll succumb to her suppressed feelings for the farm boy, "Can you at least say something, anything at all to let me know your okay. I'll settle for Mad Dog Lane if I have to." A small smile tries to break through but she quickly hides it when she turns around to face him and almost immediately regrets it when he flashes her that classic Kent smile and says, "Hi"

"Hi" she says awkwardly and they stand there in an uncomfortable silence as he just seemed to stare at her, "If your not gonna say something Clark then I'm just gonna…" she gets ready to start walking when he speeds in front of her preventing her from moving further.

"I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat or something and talk about us."

Lois shook her head negatively and took in a nervous breath, "There is no us Clark at least not anymore. Don't make this any harder then it has to be." She moves around him and begins walking towards her car when suddenly she finds herself standing on top of the Daily Planet rooftop and looked around confused until she looked up to see Clark hovering over the edge midair, "You can fly" she exclaims stunned but quickly shakes it off and puts her hands on her hips with an agitated look on her face, "Why did you bring me here?"

He touches down in front of her causing her to take a few steps back, "So you couldn't run away from me like you've been doing for the last couple of days, I thought I'd take you to one of your favorite places." He rubs his hands together nervously while he continues, "I've spent my entire life thinking I would always be alone that I would outlive everyone I cared about, but when I'm with you all those problems seem to fade away and I feel free to be myself. I need you more then I've ever needed anyone and I know deep down you feel it too." He reaches out to take her hand into his, "I love you Lois."

Her hand seemed to grip his tighter as she tried to conceal the pain from being shown behind her eyes and slips her hand out of his, "You'll always be the love of my life Clark but there are things I've kept from you that would ruin everything and I cant be with you knowing that I cant trust myself when I'm around you."

Clark stands there confused and almost voices his question when her phone begins ringing cutting in on their private conversation.

She looks down at the number and sends it straight to her voicemail, "I've got to go." She flips her phone closed and slips it back into her pocket, "We'll talk about this later."

"Was that Richard?"

The jealousy he felt inside seemed to grow at her inability to answer the question and is ready to launch himself into the air but stops when she replies, "Chloe's helping me with a very important story but it if it was Richard, you have nothing to be worried about." Her consciences screams for her to just come clean about everything but she locked them away for another time, "I'll see you around?" she asks hopefully.

"I'm always around." He bends his knees and launches himself into the air, "Goodnight Lois." He zooms off into the night.

"Goodnight Clark"

**TBC**

**FEEBACK!**


	44. Chapter 12 Partners

**I know the last chapter wasn't how you wanted it to end but have you ever known Clark to just give up easily? This chapter is set during **_**Sacred **_**which I'm sure you'll like and also a surprise for you guys.**

**Chapter Twelve Part One- "Partners"**

Months had passed since his last encounter with Lois and the loneliness crept upon him making him yearn for the days where they would talk about their days and she would try to get him focused on learning to fly by pushing him out the loft window or threatening to jump off the Daily Planet rooftop to which he was firmly against.

The serenade had failed to yield a response out of her and seemed to cause further awkwardness between them and he was determined to make things right once again between them while at the same time try to win her back with persistence.

Clark walked into the large lecture hall gripping the bouquet nervously in his hands as he stood in the archway watching the students file out of their classroom.

Scanning the sea of students walking past him, he was unable to find that familiar face with hazel eyes.

Defeated by the fact that Lois wasn't there, he turns away dejected and prepares to head out of the class when a familiar rhythm reached his ears.

Clark's mind was telling him to just walk away and try again later but it was his heart that told him to walk towards the small office hoping to fix what was broken.

"I just don't know what to do, there's a part of me that wants to forgive him and another that just wants to stay mad at what he did." Lois says with her attention focused on the corner of the desk hoping it will distract her from shedding more tears.

Richard unfolded his arms and rolled his chair closer to her with a sympathetic look on his face, "Its hard to get over something like this." he pauses to place his hand over her tightly bound together hands, "This wasn't your fault, Clark's the one that cheated on you and ruin a relationship that was built on trust."

Clark knew it was wrong to listen in on such a private conversation but he couldn't seem to move away from the slightly closed door.

Shaking her head negatively, Lois moved her hands away from his and stood up from her chair in a defensive stance, "You don't know anything about our relationship, Clark is the sweetest kindest person on this planet and he's a hell of a lot better then what I'm use to dating."

A smirk spreads across Clark's face at the sound of her standing up for their relationship (even though there wasn't one anymore); he leaned against the doorway hanging onto every word that was spoken.

The smirk soon faded when Richard rose to his feet and placed on hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, "I didn't mean to upset you Lo…" he seems to step closer to her at which point Clark stood still trying to contain the jealousy that was coursing through his veins, "I only want what's best for you." Richard's lips seem to get closer to their goal causing Clark to turn away before the image became imprinted in his mind.

The bouquet slipped from his hands and landed softly onto the poorly carpeted floor before speeding out causing that all too familiar gust of wind to creep up Lois's spine, she pulled away from Richard and whispered one word…she whispered, "Clark"

* * *

When he got home later that night he was surprised to see his parents standing there waiting for him, "You want to explain to us why your fifteen minutes late for your curfew?" Jonathan inquires in a father tone with crossed arms.

He tries to think of something when Martha notices something on his shoulder, "Is that a scorch mark?" she goes to his side and sees that something had burnt a hole through his coat and his shirt, "How did this happen Clark?"

He gave the mark a once over before shrugging it off, "I must've hit a thunder storm when…" he stops himself quickly but it was too late.

"When you what Clark?" Jonathan and Martha asked simultaneously.

Clark cringes a little under their focused gazes and shakes off his jacket to hang on the wall rack, "I took a detour to hang out with Bart after I went to see Lois. Seattle isn't exactly flying weather this season."

Jonathan and Martha looked like they were processing the fact that their son could fly and had hidden it from them, "When exactly did you learn to fly?" Jonathan asks.

"It was sort of a spur of the moment type of thing."

Before they could say anything else the new announcement soon draws their attention, _"__We have just confirmed that Dr. Virgil Swann passed away this morning. No further details have been released._ _The reclusive billionaire will be remembered as one of the leading philanthropists of his generation. Along with starting the Virgil Swann Charitable Foundation, he was the leading figure in the fight to find treatments and cures for paralysis caused __by spinal cord injury and other neurological disorders. Dr. Swann leaves behind not only a daughter but a legacy of looking to the stars…" _

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing and immediately felt all feeling leave his body and walked past his parents to go up to his room but stopped when his father's voice called out, "I'm sorry Clark"

He nodded and continued walking until he fell back onto his bed where he stared up at ceiling aimlessly while his brain tried to process everything that had happened these past couple months from losing Lois and seeing Richard try to take his place to the death of a man who had all the answers to his past.

His eyelids began to grow heavy and emotional fatigue set in allowing then kryptonian to doze off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lois walked towards her car still carrying the bouquet she found and smiled at the thought of who left them, "Those are beautiful flowers Ms. Lane." A woman appeared in front of her almost out of nowhere.

She stopped suddenly and began to reach for either a taser or peper spray, whichever self defense tool she had thrown into her bag but the woman just smiled and said, "I mean you no harm Lois."

She relaxed a little but still kept a close eye around her surroundings, "Then why are you here? My subscription to Good Housekeeping expired years ago."

The woman laughed and seemed to enjoy the company, "My name is Bridgette Crosby and I've come to give you this…" she extends an envelope labeled with the crest of a swan in the top right hand corner of the paper, "Everything you need to know is in there and I trust that you'll know what to do with it. Kal-El needs you and you need him just as much." Lois looks up at the woman in surprise, "The key to his destiny lies with you Lois Lane."

Just as Bridgette Crosby starts to walk away, Lois immediately rushes after her asking, "How do you know so much about me and Clark? He never tells anyone his secret unless he absolutely trusts them."

Dr. Crosby smiles, "Sometimes its best to leave a little mystery…not every question has an answer." She continues to walk away until she slips into the backseat of her limo and drives away leaving a very confused Lois Lane behind.

When the limo started to pull away, Dr. Crosby smiled to herself before reaching to her side to intertwine her hand with someone else's, "She reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age." She looked at her side with a small smile on her face as Patricia Swann squeezed her hand tightly before letting go, "Soon everything will be as it should be."

"That's wonderful news mother." Patricia says with a pleased smile while rubbing her locket with a sad smile on her face, "Dad would've been happy."

Dr. Crosby patted her daughter's hand and smiled, "Virgil Swann will never really be gone…" she looks out the window at the night sky, "All we have to do is look up in the sky."

**TBC**

**I don't really know if Dr. Bridgette Crosby is actually Patricia's mother but I read it on Smallville Wikia so I kind of just rolled with it and I didn't really like that they killed both characters off so its gonna be a little different and we'll probably see the Swann family one last time before the story ends.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	45. Chapter 12 Part 2 Together Again

**Chapter 12 part II- Together Again**

When Clark woke up the next morning and headed downstairs he stopped when he spotted an unusual package sitting on the kitchen counter, he looked around but could find anyone and walked towards it in curiosity.

"I hope you don't mind that I signed it for you." The familiar voice causes him to turn around surprised to see Lois standing in the living room, "Your mom told me about what happened to Dr. Swann, I'm sorry you didn't have enough time together to learn more about where you come from."

"I appreciate that Lois." He turns his back to her hoping she wouldn't see the look in his eyes as he started to open the box, "After what happened last time we talked, I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

Lois just shakes her head negatively but doesn't move from her spot, "Its not that I don't want to talk to you Smallville, I just have a lot on my plate lately with school and the Daily Planet."

"What about Richard?" he asks slowly removing a blue felt bag from the package and pauses hoping her answer didn't hurt him any further, "Have you two been working together lately?"

"Richard and I have a complicated working relationship, he wants something more and I can't give him that." She rubs her hand and looks a little nervous, "I got your flowers...they were really beautiful."

Silence grows over them and Lois begins to grow anxious to hear from him, "I know that it'll never be easy for us to be friends given our history but…" she stops when she notices his body language change and walks towards him concerned, "What is it?" she looks around him and is surprised by what she sees in his hand.

The octagonal key from his ship gleamed in the sunlight and he turned it over to see the kryptonian markings were still there, "Is that what I think it is." she asks softly moving around to face him and looks down at the forgotten note.

"_Kal-El, I wish I could continue this journey with you, but now you must seek out your father."_ Lois reads aloud and sees a look cross his face, _"If I sheltered you from him for too long, forgive me. Jor-El sent you on a mission. He's the only one who can help you finish it. I am returning something that is rightfully yours. I know that it will lead you to your destiny."_ She folds the note and hands it to him with a sympathetic look on her face.

Clark puts the note next to the bag not knowing what to say and just continues looking at the key contemplating what to do next, before anything else could be said the screen door opened and Lois took a few steps away from him just as the Kents walked in carrying bags of groceries, "Oh, Hello Lois." Martha says with a smile and puts the bags on the counter, "If I knew you were coming over I would've brought more."

She just smiles at Martha and grabs her bag saying, "I was just leaving Mrs. K, maybe we can plan a family dinner another time."

Clark looks up and watches her walk away and was knocked out of thought by the look his parent's were giving him, "I know you want to have Lois back but maybe you should give her a break." Martha says patting his hands softly, "She'll come around soon, we always do." Martha looks at Jonathan with a loving smile.

They continued going on until Jonathan noticed the key and looked at his son with both concern and confusion.

* * *

When Lois got back to her dorm room she immediately pulled out her little lockbox full of everything she hid from the world and was her backup hiding spot next to the hidden compartment in her desk drawer at the Daily Planet.

She lifted the lid and pulled out the envelope Dr. Crosby had given her, _"Okay Lane, you can do this." _She ripped open the envelope and was pulled out two first class plane tickets to China as well as a folded piece of paper that when unfolded revealed a map with kryptonian writing in all five corners of its pages and immediately recognized it as the one Clark said was hidden underneath the manuscript Lex had, "This is freaky even for me." She says to herself.

The sound of someone walking towards the door caused the army brat to scramble everything together and throw it back in the box to shove under her bed just when Lori appeared in the doorway with a warm smile, "I thought you'd never take a break from the paper, they must be working you pretty hard over ther."

Lois just puts on a fake smile with her reply, "My editor thinks that I can make it as a decnt reporter if my spelling wasn't so awful." She looks down towards her feet thinking of what was hidden under her bed, "They're thinking of sending me on my first overseas assignment." Her roommate looks at her surprised, "But I don't know if I really want to go. I don't know anything about why I'm being sent there or what I'm supposed to do."

Lori sits at her friend's side and reaches into her pocket to pull out a shell with the impression of a starfish in the center, "Ever since I was a little girl the ocean has always been my home. I wanted to live in the water with the animals away from the world and one day I found this shell buried in the sand, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and since that day on the beach I've always kept this with me so no matter how far away I am on dryland, I'm still near the ocean." Lori gives the shell a rub for good luck and looks at her friend with a determined look in her eyes, "Whatever it is that they're sending you there for must be important and if you want to follow your dream, you have to go places and do things you wouldn't normally do…kind of like holding onto a seashell since you were eight years old."

Lois wraps Lori in a tight hug, "Sometimes I think you're the weirdest girl on Earth and then you go and say something like this." She pulls away and smiles unaware of the fishy little secret Lori Lemaris hid from the rest of the world.

Lori rose up and noticed something pecurliar on the floor, "What's this?" she reaches down and pulls up a gold chained necklace with a gold rectangular shaped locket hanging at the end, "Is this yours Lo?"

The young army brat looked at the necklace and was about to shake her head when she noticed the symbol engraved on the locket was a \8/, the same symbol she had scribbled countless times in her notebook and the symbol that belonged to Clark's kryptonian family, "I must've dropped it on the floor the other night." She says taking the locket from her and opening it to see that the piece holding it to the chain was a small key with another symbole engraved ontop only this time it wasn't kryptonian, it was the letter V with five stars aligned right next to it.

"I'm guessing that's from Clark." Lori walks towards her side of the room unaware of the curious/ journalistic look that crossed her friend's face, "He must be really in love with you to keep trying to fix whatever happened between you two."

Lois closes the locket and immediately rises to her feet, "Now that you mention it, I've got a lot work to do before I fly out on assignment." She goes to grab her bag and secretly slips the envelope without arousing suspicion, "Cant keep putting off the important things."

Before her roommate could say anything further Lois rushed out of the room leaving a bemused yet slightly confused Lori.

* * *

When Clark got back from the caves and got into an intense conversation with Jonathan, the young kryptonian went up to his room hoping the solitude would ease his mind on what he was supposed to do next.

Suddenly the sound of something ringing caused him to sit up and look towards his cell phone only to see that it wasn't the one ringing, he got to his feet and looked around the room until he spotted something inside one of his coat pockets.

It was a phone he had never seen before and a blocked phone number making the situation even more bizarre, "Hello?" he asks answering the call.

"_Hello Clark…it's Bruce Wayne." The billionaire said on the other line while staring at the dark kryptonian stone in his hand, "I think its time we had a little chat."_

**TBC**

***Cue Dramatic Music* What could possibily happen next? I'm sure you guys can probably tell where this might be headed but I promise that by the end of this chapter you are in for a real treat.**


	46. Chapter 12 Part 3 Across the Globe

**Important Author's Note: Going over my ideas for the next chapters, I decided to cut them down again which means after this chapter we only have 4 more chapters left. So I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time so there wasn't any confusion but I promise a killer ending.**

**Chapter Twelve Part III- Across the Globe**

_**China**_

Clark looked around the busy street with a backpack slung over his shoulder as he waited for the tour guide Bruce said would be waiting for him at this exact spot and thought back to the way the billionaire spoke to him about the stones almost as if he had a previous knowledge of them.

"I thought I told you not to bring attention to yourself." A strong familiar voice caused the kryptonian to turn around surprised to see Bruce standing there, "It won't be long until Lex discovers I'm here and trust me when I say that he's got people ready to do his dirty work everywhere." He grabs the farm boy by the sleeve of his red jacket and they start walking through the streets.

"When we talked on the phone you never mentioned that you'd be tagging along." Clark says jerking away from him and adjusts the strap of his backpack, "I don't need a sidekick" Bruce doesn't seem to like the idea being someone's sidekick and quickly follows after him but notices that he stopped movie with a look on his face unaware that the reason Clark had stopped was because his super-hearing picked up the beat of a familiar heartbeat, "Lois" he whispers turning around the face Bruce with a angered look on his face, "Did you bring Lois here with you?"

"No but if she's here then that means we're not the only ones looking for the stone."

* * *

Lex stormed into the study to see his father flipping through the pages of Friedrich Nietzsche's _Beyond Good and Evil_, "How many times are you going to read that?" he asks while walking towards the bar to grab a bottle of sparkling water.

Lionel just smirked and closed the book, "_The philosophers have only interpreted the world, in various ways. The point, however, is to change it."_

"Who knew you were such a fan of Marx's fan." He twists the top off and takes a sip of the refreshin beverage while Lionel puts the book back in its rightful spot, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here Lex or are you too busy chasing ancient legends to acknowledge your old man's appearance." Lionel says gesturing to the pile of papers and files from Lex's research into the stones, "Clearly that imagination of yours has taken flight once again, at least this time your not sporting a red cape and trying to be a hero just like Warrior Angel."

The two stare at each other in silence before Lex sets his dink down and walks towards his desk, "Your no longer apart of my dealings or the dealings of LuthorCorp. What I do in my spare time is none of your business."

Lionel just smirks and looks down at his son, "You should reread Nietzsche again. He knows his stuff." he starts to walk away but stops and says, "The stones are not meant for you or any other that tries to posess them. They're meant for a sentient power." He exits the study oblivious to the dark gaze his son sent his way.

* * *

Lois looked at her journal and the map Bridgette Crosby included in the envelope as she began navigating through the streets careful not to bring attention to herself when she spotted her contact standing on the street corner waving to her.

Before she could get across the street she ran straight into what felt like a brick wall causing her to fall to the ground, "Would you watch where you're going" she exclaims in perfect mandarin while rising to her felt only to stop when she locks eyes with a familiar pair of baby blues, "Smallville?" she says surprised.

"What are you doing here?" they ask simultaneous and again, "I asked you first"

She holds her hand out to him stopping further unison conversation, "Please tell me you're here for some type of human interest piece for the Daily Planet and not what I'm thinking right now." Clark inquires with concern in his eyes and can already see the truth in her eyes and shakes his head negatively, "Did you follow me all the way to China?"

Lois scoffs, "You make it sound like I'm sort of stalker." She spots another familiar face behind Clark and immediately looks up at the farm boy with a mix of surprise and agitation written on her face, "Why is Bruce Wayne here?" she crosses her arms over her chest waiting for an answer.

Bruce walks towards Clark's side with his usual charming smile (not that she was thinking it was charming), "Isn't it obvious Lo, Clark and I decided to join forces to look for one of the stones of knowledge."

She looks at Bruce then at Clark, "So let me get this straight, both of you decided to go half way around the world in search of an ancient stone that nobody has been able to locate for centuries." She sees their looks change and a smile appears on her face, "I swear you boys would be helpless without me." She pulls out the map and shows it to both of them, "My contact is right across the…" she trails off when she notices that the woman across the street had vanished, "I guess this means we're on our own." She grabs the map out of their hands and starts to walk away with her two exes standing there bemused.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Bruce states sarcastically and starts to follow with Clark close behind unaware of the man standing across the street.

"Wayne's here and he's not alone." The man said into the phone and listened to his orders and nodded, "I'll update you on their movements and where they're headed as soon as I can." He shuts his phone and hops back into the car and it speeds away.

Meanwhile at the same time in an undisclosed location, the man's boss hung up the phone and rose up from the leather lounge chair to walk towards the object on her wall that glowed with a strange ocean blue color, "Everything is falling into place." She trails her hands over the object which turned out to be a large cylinder shaped tank, "The stones are meaningless to our cause but since Luthor is offering us access to his technology…Ra's Al Ghul will rise again." She pulls away and watching the body of her father float in the tank with a respirator over his mouth to help keep him breathing, "Sister is on her way as we speak to deal with Bruce and get the stone. Then we can prepare the Lazarus Pit for your resurrection." She looks at her father's body with a solemn yet determined look on her face, "He'll pay for what he did to you, I promise."

**TBC**

**FUN FACT: Not only does Ra's Al Ghul have one daughter (Talia) but he has another by the name of Nyssa Raatko aka Nyssa Al Ghul. **

**I wanted to kind of do something different but also have something that ties into the recent Batman movies which would also connect to Bruce so this way when the action begins there's a reason for it and it also connects to Bruce which I'm hoping will give Clark a better understanding of him and sort of build that bond of friendship that Superman and Batman have in the comics.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	47. Chapter 12 Part 4 Falling

**Chapter Tweleve Part IV- Falling **

When they got to the temple that was drawn on the map, they were left trying to figure out where to start first.

Bruce decided that it would be best if they split up in order to cover more ground and they would meet right back in the exact same spot they started in to go over what they found.

Clark took the northern corridor while Bruce and Lois took the east and west areas of the temple.

The searched the temple from the ground up and couldn't find anything that would lead them to the stone but when they got back to their meeting spot there was a group of well dressed men standing at the entrance with weapons in their hands, the men starred down the billionaire and the army brat when a voice called out from behind, "Hello Bruce" they parted ways to allow a woman with short black hair and leather jacket with a dragon design on the right sleeve to stand at the center, "Its been a while."

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise and grabbed Lois by the arm and whispered, "Run" he let her go quickly only to see that she didn't do what he said, "Damn it Lane! This is no time to be stupid." The woman snaps her fingers and the men charge towards Bruce and he manages to grab one of the weapons from a now unconcious henchmen, "Go find Clark."

Lois begins to run while Bruce tries to fend off the attackers from following, "After her you idiots!" the woman commands and watched three of her men rush after the intrpid reporter before turning her attention back to the fight at hand, "Bring me his head."

_**Smallville**_

Lex sat at his computer going over recent emails about possible stone locations when suddenly the lights around him began to flicker and the bulbs bursted, "What the hell" he whispers to himself as he rose up from his desk to look around in the darkness.

"Hell has nothing to do with it Mr. Luthor." A turquoise light appears in the center and the image of a woman with long black hair appears, "You have something that we need and we are in the process of getting something you want…the stones of knowledge."

His eyes go wide and he immediately walks towards her only to slip right through her image which causes her to laugh, "I'm smart enough to know that you never meet a desperate man face to face." Her image rotates to face him, "What your seeing now is a state of the art holographic image sort of like skype but in 3-D."

"What do you want from me?"

The smile and laughter in her eyes fades away, "We want full access to your restricted projects and in return you'll get one of those stones you've been so eager to find."

"Even if I knew what your talking about, how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." she responds simply as the hologram begins to flicker, "Just know that we'll be watching." A smile appears on her face and the hologram flickers once again, "Til next time Mr. Luthor."

Before Lex could question any further the hologram disappeared and the turquoise glow faded away leaving Lex in the dark.

* * *

Lois looked over her shoulder to see the three henchmen were close behind, _"Think Lois!"_ the voice inside her head sounds off while strategies and ideas came to mind, _"You're being chased by lackies sporting expensive suits and weapons in an ancient chinese temple, there has to be something around you that can be used…" _her inner thought process stopped when she spotted what she needed.

Once she made it through the archway, she slid against the sidewall near a large suit of antique armor and waited for the first well dressed man to appear and pushed the heavy suit over its base allowing it to topple over ontop of the man.

However before she could take off running again, the other two grabbed her and threw her to ground causing her to hit her head on one of the building's columns.

"What should we do with her?" one of them asked in a foreign lanuage causing the two to begin bicker back and forth while they assumed Lois was unconscious.

Through the haze of blurry images and a massive headache, she could faintly make out the sounds of a struggle and two large thuds before finally a massive blur appeared in front leering towards her.

Survival instincts and a fear of who the blurry person was caused Lois to aim for the sensitive part of a man's body below the belt.

"Damn it Lane!" a familiar voice belonging to Bruce Wayne exclaims trying to fight through the pain as helped her up, "This is the last time I save your ass." He takes in a shallow breath before grabbing her hand, "We better go find Clark before Nyssa does."

"Who's Nyssa?"

"Someone you never want to meet again." They begin running down the halls and the blurriness faded away allowing the intrepid reporter be back in the game, "When I went away a few years back their father helped me become who I am today but when I realized what he stood for…lets just say that it didn't end with a happy goodbye."

She stops running suddenly when she spots Clark on the floor pale and covered in sweat, "Get the car and meet us out front." She throws the keys at him before he could say anything else and rushes towards Clark's side to get him away from the kryptonite when she looks up to notice the familiar pattern of the map stitched onto Chinese shirt matching it's design perfectly except for the missing kryptonian symbols.

"Is that what I think it is?" she whispers to herself once the green glow faded away allowing her to get closer while Clark stayed back, "I don't think this was ever a map." She reaches into her bag to pull out the exact same copy looking at both very carefully before turning around to face Clark, "Doesn't it seem a little odd that the map doesn't really resemble a map." he gets closer as he would allow himself to look at it himself.

"Why would someone make a map that's misleading?"

She couldn't answer the question because at that moment the sound of hurried footsteps sounded a lot closer and Clark quickly swept her up in his arms, "Hang on." She tries to hide the smile on her face as he speeds out of the room just as Nyssa Al Ghul and her minions entered the room looking very upset.

"Find them!" Nyssa exclaims in frustration when she notices the hidden chamber and the unique design sewn onto the robe which caused her to smile.

* * *

Their car was parked in a secluded area near the water while Bruce called in a few favors and Lois leaned against the car looking out at the scenery fully aware that Clark was watching her, "You keep staring at me long enough and I might start thinking your using your x-ray vision on me."

He let out a small chuckle and looked away with his hands stuck deep in his pockets, "It's been a while since we've worked together like this, I was just enjoying the moment while it lasted."

"Getting chased by a crazed psychopath hellbent on vengeance through the streets of China isnt really how I saw this day going." She looked down kicking a few peebles with her feet, "But I'm really glad you're here Smallville, I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else."

Clark looks towards Bruce then back at Lois, "You know he's really not that bad once you get to know him. A little crank sometimes and a little bossy but he's a good guy."

While his attention was elsewhere Lois looked at him with an odd look in her eyes, "The best ones always are." She whispers to herself and suddenly the little voice inside her head began pushing her to say what she's been wanting to say for several weeks, "Listen Clark, I wanted to say that I'm sorry how things ended between us last time. You've been trying so hard to respect my wishes and I really appreciate that, I…"

But before she could finish Bruce appeared in front of them saying, "I got us a room at the nearest hotel and already booked a flight back to Smallville for tomorrow at noon so we better get some rest if we wanna get that stone before Nyssa does." He walks past them towards the car and they share a quick lance before following close behind.

_**Several Hours Later…**_

The stinging pain of the peroxide caused her to wince and Clark just laughed saying, "What would the general think of his little solider now if he saw her acting like such a baby." She responds by punching him in the arm and taking the cottonballs from him to do it herself but he just snatched them right back, "You wont get anywhere in this world if you don't start trusting people."

Lois watches his concentrated look and replies, "I do trust you." She places her hand over his stopping him from continuing further and shakes away all the negative thoughts, "I've spent half of my adult life running away from things and pushing people away when they got to close because I didn't want them to end up like my mom.." her other hand goes towards his neck and Clark fnds himself speechless at the seriousness in her eyes, "I had a chance of happiness and I screwed everything up by running away when the going got tough." Her eyes begin to water and her voice sounds sad "I lost my boy scout."

Clark doesn't say anything; he just looks at her for a few seconds before pressing his lips to hers, "You'll never lose me Lo." He whispers against her lips, "I'd face a thousand pieces of kryptonite if it meant that I still have you in my life."

She pulls him back for another kiss this time lasting longer and more passionate then the other. The tension between them faded away but soon the passion began to take over in the form of Clark's shirt being thrown to the floor and getting pushed down onto the bed.

They stopped suddenly when Clark pulled away and looked at her concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this Lo? There's no going back if we do this.

Lois moved her head to the side for a few seconds before turning back to look at him, "I've never been sure of anything in my entire life." She pulls him back down to continue what they were doing beforehand.

The world faded allowing the two to fall into a passioned filled dance that symbolized the love they shared all the while the Kwatche bracelet on her wrist glistened in the moonlight.

**TBC**

**FEEDBACK!**


	48. Chapter 12 Part 5 One to go

**Chapter 12 Part 5- "One to go"**

Lois's head lay in his sheet covered lap enjoying the taste of rocky road ice cream while Clark stared down at her almost amused by the situation.

"How can you eat that stuff for breakfast?"

She just shrugged and plopped the spoon back into the carton, "I just had a sudden craving for something sweet."

He lets out a playful scoff bringing her attention back towards him, "And I'm not sweet."

She keeps the sheet close around her as she sits up bringing her face closer to his with playful smirk on her face, "Oh I think you're very sweet Smallville." She brushes her lips over his in a teasing manner before pulling away when he leaned towards her and took the spoon back out of the carton to enjoy another bite of the delicious treat, "I just like this a whole lot better." She looks at him through her lashes trying to hide the playfulness in her voice but it was no use.

With lightening fast speed, the carton disappeared and Lois found herself pinned to the mattress with Clark looming over her with a predatory heat behind his eyes and a smug smirk on his face, "That's not what you were saying last night."

Her eyebrows arch at his words and the playful smile on her face reappears, "I'm starting to like this new side of you, Clark Kent."

Their bodies are pressed closer together when he moves in for a kiss when suddenly someone begins to pound on the door rapidly, "Maybe if we don't answer they'll go away" she says looking from the door back towards Clark as they laid there in silence and the knocking ceased allowing the couple to let out a much needed sigh of relief, "Where were we again?" she asks slipping her arms around him pulling her closer ready to fall back into their previous embrace when once again the pounding on the door started again.

Clark buried his face in her neck trying to stifle a laugh at Lois's frustration towards whoever was knocking and was about to say something when she pushed him off of her causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Suddenly the door burst open with pieces of the doorframe flying towards the ground causing Lois to grip the sheet tighter against her chest, "What the hell Bruce!" she exclaims looking from the broken door to her ex clearly surprised and slightly flustered.

He gestured behind him while saying, "I was coming to tell you that Clark's not in his room and the receptionist said he hasn't checked out." He pauses when he notices the sudden look cross her face and he notices a flannel shirt right under his feet, "Oh" he says looking surprised and embarrassed, "I'm just gonna go…" he starts to back away and grabs the cracked door, "Be sure to be finished with whatever it is that you two were doing quickly. We've still got a stone to find and a gang of assassins after us." He closes the door behind him and lets out a breath before walking away.

Lois meanwhile fell back against the mattress with her face buried in her hands, "That was the most awkward seconds in my entire life."

"At least one of us was covered."

* * *

Nyssa looked around at the temple landscape until her eyes landed on a familiar tree shape and began walking towards it, "Well what do we have here?" she asks herself when she stands at the base of the tree to see a tiny crack in the center that looks as if it had been struck by something.

She notices the crack trails downwards towards the soil; "Jin!" she calls out to her assistant and he races to her side, "Go get something to dig with; I think I've found what we've been looking for." He rushes off leaving his mistress to stare at the tree with a glint in her eyes.

"Soon."

* * *

Lois leaned against the car rubbing the back of her neck while Bruce ran images of the "map" through his laptop, "You okay?" Clark leans his body over to whisper concerned.

Her hand stops kneading her neck and she lets it drop to her side while she just nodded to the farm boy with a smile, "I'll be okay once the stone is safe. Then I go back home to deal with the everyday stress I'm use to rather than being chased by crazed assassins." Her head falls on his shoulder with a huff, "Why cant something normal ever happen to us?"

Clark just smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "If I've learned anything it's that being normal isn't all its cracked up to be."

They share a private smile but soon pull away quickly when Bruce comes back towards them with a negative shake of his head, "If you two are done with the PDA. I think I found something." He turns his laptop around showing them the image of a tree that matches the same design of the map, "It's not uncommon for mapmakers to manipulate maps when the objects they lead to are extremely powerful."

"Okay so where's this tree?"

Bruce shook his head, "This species of tree could be anywhere in China, it would take us weeks maybe months until we find the right one."

"We don't have weeks or months to search for this thing. If you haven't noticed we are being chased by assassins and a dragon lady."

While Bruce and Lois continued to bicker at each other, the noise around the kryptonian faded away into silence causing him to look around confused when suddenly he was thrown to his knees in pain over the loud hum.

She races to his side, "What is it?" he doesn't answer and soon the noise stops, "Clark?" she asks softly clutching his shoulder tightly.

He grabs her hand and gives it a soft squeeze before disappearing right in front of them, "Does he always do that?" Bruce asks standing at her side.

Lois looks back at him with a small smirk, "You get use to it"

_Meanwhile…at the same time…_

Nyssa smiled at the shallow hole and reached inside the cool soil to feel around but stopped suddenly when she felt something hard against her hand.

The strange object turned out to be a dirt covered horse statue with strange text written on the bottom, "Get the car ready Jin." She says while bashing the statue against the tree until a bright light of energy burst out and the stone shines brightly in the sunlight, "We've got a flight to catch."

While she was distracted with talking to her goons, a cold gust of wind breezed by and the stone was gone with a note in its place reading: _Better luck next time!_

Nyssa Al Ghul was notorious for her temper and when she looked back to see the note right where the stone should be, she let out a yell of frustration and took out her frustration on a nearby goon by dislocating his shoulder before stabbing him with one of her heel spikes that was dipped in snake venom, "He'll pay for this." She whispers to herself menacingly and kicks away the body of her goon before calling out, "Find me that Stone! Or you can join your comrade."

**TBC**

**This chapter is going into one more part so it doesn't look cramped or anything then there will only be 4 chapters left of the story but I can guarantee that they will be the best you've ever read in the story or at least I hope so lol.**

**COMMENT/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS don't leave me hanging; it keeps the muse going and may help produce more frequent updates lol.**

**Spoilers of what's to come (Don't read if you don't wanna be spoiled)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Richard and Clark work together to find Lois which causes for some hostility and jealousy between them but also something Richard says to Clark has a profound affect on him. Also Lois learns the truth about whose been sending her those packages and what they want (you guys know this already if you've been reading)**

**In the aftermath of Lois's kidnapping, Lois and Clark try to figure out their relationship but it gets put on hold when Bruce returns with some bad news.**

**Lois does something that puts her life at risk in order to get the final stone and Clark learns that she still has her files on him from "Accidental Relations" but he doesn't react the way you would think he does.**

**Destiny is fulfilled and six years later, Lois is in for a huge surprise.**


	49. Chapter 12 Part 6 Time to Go

**Chapter Twelve Part VI- "Time to Go"**

Clark arrived back at the hotel to bring his friends the good news when he found them missing and the room in chaos with Bruce's laptop opening with a blank screen reading: PRESS PLAY.

He reached over to press the space key causing a video of a bound Lois and Bruce to come into focus, "I don't know how you got that stone out of my bare hands but if you're not at Wayne's private hangar then you can kiss your friend and girlfriend goodbye." Nyssa appears in front of the camera suddenly with a playful smile on her face, "Until then, I think I'm going to enjoy my new toys."

The camera falls to the floor and the sound of Lois's voice calls out, "Get your hands off me you crazy bitch!" before cutting off into static.

He stares at the computer which suddenly begins flickering until the symbol of a dragon appears on the screen blowing fire at the screen causing the rest of the computer to smoke, "Lois" he whispers before zooming away.

_Meanwhile…back at Smallville at the same time…_

The buzzing of her phone caused the young reporter to jolt her head up in a groan as she began to feel around her dark room to find her phone, "This better be good." She tries to stifle a yawn but soon sit right up, "Clark?" her eyes widen when he begins relaying recent events minus a few crucial details mainly being in China searching for ancient kryptonian relics, "I can try but there are no guarantees that it can work." She crawls out of her bed to access her laptop, "What did you say the name was?" she begins writing down the name on a post it waiting for her computer to warm up; "I'll text you the info as soon as I find it."

They say their goodbyes and hang up the phone allowing the blonde reporter to get to work while her kryptonian friend stressed over what the next plan of action was.

* * *

When Clark got to the air hangar he saw a mob of henchmen surrounding the plane with Bruce and Lois on their knees with guns pointed at them, "So nice of you to join us Mr. Kent." Nyssa states walking towards him and begins searching his pockets until she pulls out the stone, "My father will greatly appreciate this." She starts to walk away, "Too bad you three won't get to see it."

"Wait!" he exclaims halting further action as he steps closer to her, "Those stones aren't gonna bring your father back."

"They grow them big and dumb in Kansas." She says with a mocking laugh, "I don't want to use the stones to bring back my father. Lex Luthor is offering anything to the person that can bring him a stone; my sister and I are going to use this stupid thing to get the technology we need resurrect him from beyond."

Bruce looks towards the woman almost surprised, "Talia's involved in this too?" one of the goons rams the back of his gun into the young CEO's forehead causing blood to trail down his skin, "You put this idea in her head or she wouldn't have gone along with any of this."

Nyssa looks back at him, "She's changed a lot since you last saw each other." She turns back to face Clark, "Losing the only family you have does that to somebody." She pulls the hammer back on the gun and aims it straight at the farm boy's head, "But that's all about to change."

Suddenly something sharp clashes against her hand causing the gun to fall to the floor with a loud explosion going off afterwards, one that emitted a bright light and a loud sound that stunned several of the henchmen or at least sent them to the floor in pain including Nyssa.

Clark looked around the smoke filled hangar confused until he felt some wrap their arms around him tightly followed by a large shadow walking out through the fog in the shape of Bruce Wayne, "How?" he asks stunned by what he just saw.

"I think the real question is where he gets those wonderful toys." Lois jokes moving past them to retrieve the stone from an incapacitated Nyssa and slipping it inside her coat pocket, "We better take off before they come to."

"Yeah" Clark says at the same time Bruce says, "Good idea." They follow close behind towards the airplane thankful to be going home but Clark stops suddenly when a thought crosses his mind, "Can we stop somewhere first?"

_**New York**_

It was a lovely service and as everyone departed Clark stayed behind to pay his last respects to the man who helped him discover where he was from and aided him in discovering that missing piece to the puzzle.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper with the kryptonian symbol for HOPE written on it, "Thank You" he whispers and watches the piece of paper fly gradually down into the grave.

When he turned to walk away he was surprised to see Lois standing there and neither said anything, they just stood there in silence saying all they needed to say with their eyes.

She held out her hand to him and gestured with her head towards the car, he smiled and slipped his hand into her allowing a sudden warmth to spread through them.

"Let's go home" she pulls him back towards the car when she notices Bridgette Crosby and a redheaded young woman standing at her side looking out at Dr. Swan's gravesite one last time before the young woman whispered something to Dr. Crosby and slipped inside the limo leaving the older woman to stand there with a small look of happiness on her face almost as if she was remembering something from the past.

The women shared a look before they departed in their separate cars and drove away with hidden smiles on their faces.

Talia sat in a chair staring at her father's body with dried tears down her cheek, "We'll find another way to bring him back sister." Nyssa says placing a supportive hand on her shoulder, "But hope is not lost." She hands a print out of an email towards Talia, "It appears your beloved Bruce Wayne already has one of the stones in his possession."

The Al Ghul sisters stare at each other before looking towards their father, "We may have another shot with Lex Luthor." Smiles appear on their face simultaneously at the ideas that were forming in their head.

_**Smallville- Days Later…**_

Lois and Clark stood side by side to see Bruce off back to Gotham City, "I cant say that its been fun but let's hope that next time I come back here it's on better terms." The billionaire jokes while he embraces Lois in a warm hug, "Try not to get into too much trouble Lane. The world needs reporters like you in the world."

She smiles at the idea and pulls away as both men face off each other but with less tension as before, "You're very special Clark. I can see why Lois is so protective of you." He extends he hand out towards the kryptonian, "I hope this little adventure has put some trust in me." They shake hands, "Look me up the next time you're in Gotham. I could use a sidekick more often."

"I'm not really sidekick material but I'll keep that thought in mind for next time."

Bruce hears Alfred calling out to him and turns around to wave him off, "I better go before he decides to take off without me." He looks between them and tries to hide a smirk, "You two make a great couple, try not to blow it Kent or I might just visit this place more often." He sends a smirk towards Lois before patting Clark on the arm playfully before rushing off towards the plane.

Alfred looks at Bruce whose smile soon faded away into something serious, "What is it Master Wayne?"

He looks up towards his surrogate father and shook off the question, "I need everything you have on Talia's movements since I left the league of shadows. Something about this incident is not adding up." He heads towards the back of the plane where he sits down allowing a few moment of relaxation, he looks out the small window to see Lois and Clark walk off towards the truck clearly bickering about something.

A small smirk appears on his face once again at the sight of the couple but suddenly moves his gaze away when the image of Talia's face flashes in his mind, "Let's get this bird off the ground."

**TBC**

**I wanted to add Dr. Swan's funeral for a sense of closer and when I see the scene in my head a soft version of the love theme from Superman: The Movie is paying towards the end when Lois notices Bridgette Crosby smiling. I just hope it didn't seem random.**

**For some reason I really enjoyed writing Bruce, I wanted him to sort of kind of have traits of Batman (with the smoke bomb and batrang) and also establish that bond between him and Clark by the end of this chapter sort off but trust me that Bruce will appear one my time before the story ends.**

**COMMENTS!**


	50. Chapter 13 Taken

**Only 3 more Chapters left…This Chapter takes place a couple weeks after **_**Lucy**_**.**

**Chapter Thirteen Part One- Taken**

Clark stared at the silver pointed stone in his hands that bore the familiar diamond shape \8/ that had been branded on his chest a year ago, "You wanna tell me why you haven't taken that thing to the caves yet." Lois walked through the door dressed in her jogging attire and headed towards the sink where she proceeded to drink straight from the faucet.

"You know we have water in the fridge." He states leaving the stone on the kitchen counter watching her shut off the faucet and wipe the water from her mouth before turning to face him, "That's almost as bad as drinking from the carton."

She just chuckled shaking her head, "Well what would you have me do Mr. Kent." She walks closer to him with a playful glint in her eyes, "It's awfully hot outside and we humans tend to need water after running 12 miles." She trails her hand up his arm towards his bicep, "But there are other ways of cooling off."

He looks tempted by the offer but shakes it off and rises up from his seat taking the stone along with him, "I think your right, I should get this to the alter before it disappears like the other one." He walks past her but stops to press his lips against hers, "Rain check?"

"I'll hold you to it."

Clark just smiles that same goofy smile she loved so much before rushing out in a red blur.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Lois reached into her short's pockets to pull out her cell phone to see her cousin's name flashing, "I was just thinking of calling you." She says through the phone with a cheerful smile on her face.

"_I take it that your plans with Clark didn't go so well." Chloe jokes on the other line with a matching smile, "My guy down in forensics finally got back to me about those prints you lifted."_

She immediately perks up journalistic instincts kicking in, "And?"

"_Whoever's doing this doesn't want to be found, even going to extremes by burning their prints off permanently with some type of acid." Chloe can already feel the disappointment coming on the other side and quickly cuts in before her older cousin could speak, "But I did manage to get a record of any missing cases of hydrochloric or sulfuric acid from local laboratories and guess what I found."_

"Don't leave me hanging here Chlo."

_Chloe just smile and with a few click on her computer she manages to pull up two identification pictures from the DMV database, "A student at Metropolis High by the name of William Kane mysteriously disappeared from campus a few months earlier along with a vial of acid and get this, he has a brother that was recently released from Belle Reeve."_

"God your good." Lois remarks, "What else do you have?"

"_Not much, apparently the older brother had some serious anger issues that landed him in and out of juvenile hall before switching up to the big house where several guards and inmates mysteriously died from heart attacks weeks after several of his outbursts."_

"Okay so Billy gets dragged into helping his older brother, but why are they interested in the Luthors?"

_**Suicide Slums- Same Time**_

Billy looked up from his small worktable at the sound of someone throwing things around and a voice yelling rather loudly, "Joel?" he calls out only to duck when a large brick came hurling towards him, "What the hell!"

His older brother was red and clearly pissed off about something, "That bitch reporter hasn't done anything that we asked her to do!" he runs his hands through his black hair in frustration, "If we don't find Sebastian soon then he's as good as dead."

Billy looked down with signs of shame showing, "What are we suppose to do? Kidnap her?" the last question was meant to be a joke but the serious look that crossed Joel's face caused the younger Kane brother to immediately start shaking his head, "I am not doing that. I've already thrown away my life away by helping you and I'm not about to go to jail for doing that."

The burning sensation began again in his chest causing the young teen to fall to the ground in pain while his older more intimidating brother loomed over him, "Have you forgotten the reason why Sebastian is in that hellhole."

He bowed his head in shame unresponsive, "We're family and family sticks to together no matter what." Joel states walking past him towards the beat up old van, "If she wont do what we ask then we're gonna make her tell us where Level 3 is." He rises from his feet and follows after his brother who had slipped behind the driver seat, "Are you in or out?" Joel looks towards Billy with a ski mask extended towards him.

He struggles inside but flashes back to the night Sebastian was taken and grabs the mask, "That's my bro." Joel exclaims messing his hair before starting the engine while the young teen hopped into the back praying that nothing went wrong and that Lois Lane didn't get hurt in the process.

* * *

Lois walked down the familiar hallway of Smallville High which brought back old memories as she made her way towards the Torch.

A cold chill crept up her spine causing her to stop walking and looking around for the cause only to find nothing there, "You need to lay off the horror movies Lane." She says to herself and continues walking when another feeling sweeps over her only this time it felt like someone was grabbing her stomach and pulling her back, "Chloe!" she yells out to her cousin when suddenly she's pulled back until her back smashes into a nearby trophy case.

Cuts from the glass were scattered from her hands all the way up her arm but nothing hurt more than the ringing in her ears and the blood that trailed down her temple but before she could question the reason for the ghostly attack the feeling of someone crushing her lungs caused her to stay on her knees gasping for air.

Two separate pairs of shoes appear in front of her and when she looked up the last thing she saw was the sole of a military issue boot coming into her sights before complete darkness surrounded her.

"Get her in the van while I deal with the other one." Joel orders Billy as he turns around and heads towards the Torch when his little brother grabbed him suddenly preventing him from further movement, "What?"

"We only came for her." Billy signals to the knocked out reporter and shakes his head negatively, "Stick to the plan." He turns around trying to shake off the weak feeling he felt from the overuse of his power while he began to drag her down the halls towards a nearby service entrance with his brother following close behind unaware that something was left behind in the rubble.

* * *

After hearing the frantic phone message Clark raced back to the school to see the Sheriff taking with a few people while the county forensics team collected evidence, "What happened?" he asks Sheriff Adams concerned as to what had taken place and why Chloe seemed upset about something.

The sheriff looked from her deputies towards the young farmboy with a grave but serious look on her face, "I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you this Mr. Kent but it appears that someone has abducted Ms. Lane."

He looks at her surprised but shakes his head in disbelief, "That can't be right. Lois was on the farm a couple hours ago with me and we were planning on catching up later this evening for a date."

"We've already determined that the blood we found belongs to Ms. Lane. Now I'm sorry to have to ask you this but where were you a few hours ago when this happened?"

Clark looked at her in disbelief, "You think I'm a suspect?" he's disgusted with the idea that he would ever hurt Lois but knew he couldn't tell the sheriff that he was in the Kawatche caves putting an alien stone onto an alter no one knew about cause it was hidden behind a cave wall.

"Just answer the question Mr. Kent."

He runs his hands through his hair taking in a long breath, "I was running an errand for my father."

She just nods jotting down something on her notepad, "Can anyone account for your whereabouts?"

"The longer you spend talking to me, you waste precious time searching for Lois and whoever has her."

"I can understand that your upset Mr. Kent but I'm doing the best I can with what little we have so far. Now, I'll give you time to relax but you better not run off like some kind of hero after the perpetrators that did this." She closes her notepad and turns around to walk towards the other law officials.

"Clark!" Chloe calls out rushing to his side with a dried tears evident on her cheeks, "I could've stopped them but I-I didn't get there in time." She looks grief stricken and regretful as she stares up at the towering kryptonian.

He places his hands on her arms preventing her from further hysterics, "What happened?"

"Lois was coming over to talk about a breakthrough on this story she's been working on."

"Story? What story?"

Chloe just shakes her head negatively, "I don't know. There was this guy supplying her with information on the Luthors and some underground dealings with Belle Reeve, I pulled his prints off a package she received." She reaches into her pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper which didn't have much information on it but from what he got from it was that Lois had gotten herself way over her head this time.

**TBC**

**I was planning to just combine the entire thing but I figured it's easier to read for you guys cut up but I'll try to have part 2 to be a little longer than this.**

**FEEDBACK IS KEY!**


	51. Chapter 13 Part 2 The Game's Afoot

**Chapter 13 Part II- "The Game's Afoot"**

_**Luthor Mansion**_

Clark barged into the study and was surprised to see Richard White standing right beside Lex Luthor in a heated talk, "What are you doing here?" Richard asks the farm boy with anger in his voice.

"I came to ask Lex about Lois's disappearance."

A smirk crosses the CEO's face and looks from the young reporter to his ex best friend, "Great minds think a like." He takes a sip of his drink before motioning over towards Richard, "It appears that Mr. White also has it in his head that I'm somehow connected to your lover's abduction."

"Are you?" Clark asks in a serious tone stepping forward in a very heroic like pose, "Lois was investigating your father's Level 3 experiments and how they were connected to recent patient transfers from Belle Reeve to an unknown location.

Lex's only response of a laugh, "Listen to yourself Clark. My father and I may share a few genetic traits but that doesn't mean I'm picking up where he left off, I'm simply giving those few patients the chance I never had when I was locked up in that asylum. I'm giving them their freedom."

"Bullshit" Richard responds out of the blue, "Your tricking people into thinking they need your help and when they sign their lives away." He slams his fist on the table for emphasis, "You lock them away again as your own personal lab rats."

Lex begins mock clapping with a smirk still on his face, "I can see now what side of the family tree you hail from. Your Uncle Perry must be so proud that his nephew followed in his same crazed footsteps."

Before Richard could say or do anything he might regret, Clark put his arm out preventing further movement and said, "Let's go." He turns around and walks away with the reporter following close behind.

Once they were outside the illustrious mansion, Richard kept walking towards his car when he notices that Clark was close behind him, "I appreciate the help back there but I'm going to find Lois if it's the last thing I do."

"Let me help." He stops walking further, "If we don't work together then we might as well be running around in circles and if you care about Lois which I know you do, you'll put aside whatever animosity you have towards me and help me find her."

Richard struggles with the idea of working with the man who almost put him in coma but the image of Lois flashed in his mind and he shook his head negatively, "Alright Kent. But don't think for a second this changes things, I still don't trust you."

"I feel the same way." Clark replied as the two shook hands in agreement over their pact to work together in hopes of reaching the woman they cared about before something bad happened.

* * *

When the sack was ripped from her head a blinding white light caused her to wince turning her head to the side while her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, "Good evening Ms. Lane." The familiar disguised voice greeted her as a large masked figure loomed over her side trailing their leather gloved hand across her cheek before pulling the gag from her mouth, "We gave you everything you needed but you still denied us what we wanted and now your going to tell us everything you found out about the Luthors and Level 3."

"I didn't find anything."

Anger flashes across the masked man's eyes, "Liar!" he nods his head to someone behind her but nothing happens which causes the man to grow even more angry, "Do it!" he shouts at his accomplice.

The feeling of another pair of gloved hands caused her to flinch as she was wheeled over towards a metallic tub full of water with traces of floating ice; it was the last thing she saw before being shoved into the icy depths for several minutes.

She jerked trying to fight them off but was unsuccessful until finally the accomplice relented and immediately pulled her out which caused her to let out a loud gasp for air, "I'm not known for patience Ms. Lane." The electric voice said from behind as the mask man came into her sight once again, "Tell me where Level 3 is and this won't have to turn ugly."

Her eyes just stare into his for a few seconds before leaning her head towards him menacingly, "I know who you are." She whispers, "So why don't you two just take off those masks and show your faces instead of acting like a bunch of cowards."

The man let out a laugh while he pulled the mask from his face and threw it to the ground revealing both the Billy and Joel Kane, "You're not as dumb as I thought but that still doesn't answer my question." He places his hands on the armrest that were duck taped to her arms, "Where is Level 3?"

She just smirks leaning back in the chair with a smug smile, "Up your nose with a rubber hose." He backhands her across the face with enough force to split her lip which causes her to start laughing, "I've grown up around the best and brightest minds in the world. I've drunken Russian generals under the table and even took down a Navy Seal, so if you think for one second that these little antics are gonna make me talk then you obviously never meet someone like me."

Joel just smirks and leans his face so close to hers that their almost touching each other, "You're in for a surprise babe." He pushes her chair away and lets out a chuckle when it falls to the floor with a loud thud, "We're a whole new breed of human." He states while Billy rushes to Lois's aide pushing the chair back up and wheeling it back towards them.

"Oh, I didn't know they made trash in your size."

He stalks towards her ready to backhand her again when Billy grabs him by the arm preventing him from moving as the two brothers stare at each other until Joel brushes him off and starts to walk away leaving the youngest Kane brother alone with the intrepid reporter.

* * *

Richard poked his head out around the corner and Clark's head quickly followed as they watched the two security guards chatting over a box of donuts, "You would think that Lex would pay to have better security." Richard says as they move back to hiding against the wall when the guards look their way as if they had heard something, "Remind me again why you thought it was a good idea to break into LuthorCorp?"

"Whatever Lois was working on had something to do with one of Lionel's past projects and with the names Chloe gave me we might be able to learn more about why they want with Lois." Clark was anxious to get what they needed and get out in time to find Lois, "You keep an eye out while I sneak in and get the files."

He starts to walk away when Richard stops him from moving, "Who said you get to be the one that gets the files?"

"This is no time to argue. Just watch my back." He ran off without another word leaving Richard to stand there keeping an eye on the gluttonous guards.

A couple minutes later Clark reappeared and pushed the files into Richard's chest rather forcefully, "There. Now let's get out of here before anyone sees us." He rushes off.

Richard looks at the files then back at Clark perplexed as to how the farmboy had gotten the files so quickly.

_**Several Hours Later…**_

Another gasp for air escaped her lips when she was once again pulled up from the icy tub this time her body began to pale and shake with the sudden onset of the cold, "Tell me what I want to know." Joel demands while holding her hair roughly in his hands.

Her body was growing weaker and colder with each trip to into the water but she didn't tell them a thing even though there really wasn't that much to go on at all in her investigation, "I told you that I don't know anything."

"And I say you're lying to protect that scumbag Lex Luthor." He releases her hair and takes a few steps back while running his hands through his dark hair, "Billy!" he calls out to his brother, "Watch her while I go to Atlantis to blow off some steam." He grabs his leather jacket and slides it on leaving Billy alone once again with Lois Lane.

"You should just tell us what you know. Lying to Joel's face only makes him angrier and that tends to cause problems for normal people around him."

"But I really don't know anything except that there's a missing piece to your gang…a brother that went missing years ago from a Belle Reeve asylum." She watches the painful glint in his eyes, "That's what all this is about isn't it? You're just trying to find your brother."

Billy remains silent as he grabs a warm blanket and throws it around her in hopes it'll keep her temperature up, "We've always had to look over our shoulder because of what we are and it eventually caught up to those two." He says in a straight tone.

"You don't have to do this Billy just let me go." She pleads tiredly as she watches the teen struggle inside with what was right and what was clearly wrong, "I know what its like to want to save someone you care about. My sister got involved with this guy and she owed him money so she came to me for help, I tried so hard to help her but in the end she ran away from me and from her problems."

"Do you hate her?" he asks in a soft voice

She shakes her head, "I would give up everything I have right now if it meant that I can see my baby sister again, so no I don't hate her."

Billy lowered his head contemplating what was said, "My brothers and I don't exactly have that type of relationship with each other. We've had to move around a lot and change our identities each time but it never ends, we always end up running." He grips his fist tightly causing a nearby beaker to shatter, "How am I suppose to love killers like them? Sebastian stalked and killed women while Joel turns people against each other causing them to get so angry that they either kill each other or their hearts fail."

"Family is family."

He shakes his head negatively, "I never wanted any of this. Joel was suppose to find someone with connections to the Luthors and get them to obtain information but none of this was suppose to happen I swear." He breaks down and begins to cry.

Lois uses her tippy toes to wheel her chair over towards the teen where she placed her hand over his and said, "I know"

* * *

The search for Lois's kidnappers had reached another dead end and caused more frustration between the two men as they continued to investigate the files until finally something clicked.

"I've got an address."

**TBC**

**I wanted to focus more on Lois while dealing with Clark and Richard as well. How many of you think Lois is going to be rescued?**

**Feedback!**


	52. Chapter 13 Part 3 Race against Time

**Chapter Thirteen Part III- "Race against Time"**

Something or someone was tapping on the warehouse door repeatedly each time the sound became louder.

Lois lifted her head at the growing sounds and began looking around for Joel and Billy before crying out, "Hello!" there was no response only the sound of tapping, "Someone!" she yells out despite the straining of her voice, "HELP!"

_Meanwhile at the same time…_

Clark and Richard separated after a failed attempt at opening the main door, they walked around the abandoned warehouse looking for possible entrances when a noise reached the kryptonian's ears and sounded almost like someone was calling for help inside the building, "Lois" he whispers her name before speeding back to the door where he knocked the doorknob off and pushed the door open forcefully, "Richard!" he calls out to the reporter rather reluctantly.

When Richard appeared he looked at the door confused, "I used one of the bricks to smash in the door." Clark explains quickly before changing the subject, "I think I heard something." He rushes inside afterwards with Richard following suit close behind, "Lois!" he calls out only to hear nothing in return, "LOIS!"

A hand on his arm stops his cries as he turns to face Richard, "Do you have a death wish? What if the guys who took Lois heard you? They could be armed."

"If they were armed then why haven't they shot at us?"

Clark turns around to continue his search for Lois while the irritation of working with a man he despised began eating away at Richard, "Who died and put you in charge?"

"Excuse me?" the farm boy asks with a confused look on his face, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"You're not the only one that wants to find Lois"

"No but I'm the only one doing something about it." Clark retorts back without a second thought despite his confusion afterwards.

The animosity and frustration snapped inside Richard as he pushed Clark with a great amount of force which surprised both of them, "She maybe blinded by love but I know what you are." Clark's eyes widen in fear that his secret had been exposed, "You cheat on her then tell her some sob story of how you were drugged and weren't thinking straight but it's all a lie. She covers for you and gets put repeated in danger because of whatever secret you're hiding and now she's been kidnapped."

"You think you know everything just because you spend a few days of the week with her." Clark just scoffs at the idea, "She is the one person that is always there for me even when I try pushing her away or tell her not to get involved but she does it anyway because that's who she is and that's who she always will be." He rises back to his feet, "You can't change her even if you wanted to." He brushes past the reporter to continue the rest of the search alone.

Both were unaware that the argument between them had been influenced by one of Lois's kidnappers and that he was watching their every move from the shadows in hopes of throwing them off their trail.

* * *

Lois held her breath when the door slid open but soon sat back defeated when she was Billy walking in with a bag of food, "They were all out of Sesame Chicken so I got you some Kung Pao instead." He walks towards her and unties one of her arms to place the container in her bound hand along with a fork, "Eat up before Joel comes back."

She gripped the fork tightly in her hand and took in a deep breath before dropping the carton all over the cold cement floor, "I'm so sorry" she exclaims to the young man while lying in wait for the right time to make her escape.

When Billy got close and squatted down to clean up the mess was when Lois jabbed the stainless steel utensil into his shoulder followed by a quick punch to the face as she ripped off the bindings on her legs and remaining arm while Billy cried out in pain unable to get the fork out of his back.

She gave him a brief sympathetic look before rushing out towards where she assumed the exit was.

The idea of being nearly within touching distance of freedom caused a large amount of joy to spread through her body only to come crashing to halt when she opened the door to find Joel standing on the other side, "Going somewhere?" he backhands her back into the warehouse and begins to slip off the black gloves, "Normally I wouldn't do this but your really getting on my nerves." His hand begins to glow red hot almost to the point where you could see through it.

A searing pain shot through her body that was soon replaced by an unexpected rage that caused her heart to race faster than before, "You feel that? Its every single piece of rage I've taken from people including those idiots searching for you."

"W-What did you do?"

He released his hold on her causing his hand to cool off as he quickly slipped the glove back on, "I merely distracted them so I could make a getaway. Normally I have to touch people to put them in a rage but lately I've been able to project it from farther lengths."

A memory crosses through her mind when the rage slowly begins to subside, "I remember you now. You're the guy that showed up at the Torch three years ago when my cousin went missing and right after you left we…" she trails off with her inner self mentally berating her for not connecting the dots sooner.

"Very good Ms. Lane, I was beginning to wonder if we took the wrong reporter." He grabs her roughly by the arm and practically drags her back towards her chair, "Get up!" he exclaims kicking his injured brother to side, "Help me find something else to tie her down with."

Billy gestures to the fork still in pain which caused Joel to let out a frustrated sigh as he roughly pulled the silverware from his baby brother's shoulder and threw it to the side, "Maybe this will teach you not to untie our hostage."

Minutes later they had replaced the duct tape for bits of rope and a stretch of chain to ensure less momentum, "Now let's pick up where we left off shall we."

* * *

Another dead end the lead to more time being wasted at Lois's expense, Richard ran his hands through his hair in frustration while Clark went over the borrowed files again hoping they overlooked something, "How do we even know that this guy is responsible for Lois's disappearance? Lex could be doing all this just to give us the run around."

"Lex's very resourceful and wouldn't be this sloppy." Clark replies still shifting through the papers until something caught his attention, "But I might have an idea of who might know where this guy is." He hands the folder over to Richard and grabs his coat, "Keep searching for something…anything that could give us an idea as to who else might know more about this Kane guy."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna see an old friend of mine." He walks out without a word and looks around before speeding off towards the last place he ever wanted to be again…Atlantis.

The place had closed down a couple months ago by the IRS after it was discovered that someone was altering the books and siphoning the funds off to numerous bank locations around the world.

It wasn't until recently that a generous benefactor offered to pay off the debt and the club was allowed to reopen but you couldn't tell at all when you re-entered it to see people partying the night away to the loud techno music blasting through the speakers.

"Hey Kal, haven't seen you in here for quite sometime." The bartender greeted him with a shot glass of the usual to which Clark declined.

"I need to speak to Moxie, you've seen him anywhere?"

The bartender didn't answer but he did manage to point Clark in the right direction with a quick gesture of the eyes, "Thanks." The farmboy responds pulling out a twenty dollar bill and placing it on the bar before turning around to walk off in the direction.

A large bouncer blocked the entrance pushing Clark away, "No one's allowed to see Boss Moxie without a personal invitation."

Clark just smiled and pretended to walk off when he turned around to slam his fist into the bouncer's abnormally large jaw sending the giant to the floor in a pain, "Tell your boss that Kal's here to see him." He states channeling his inner bad boy hoping the ruse would pay off, "Don't make me wait."

When the doors finally open Clark stood face to face with a middle aged man dressed in a gray business suit smoking a cigar with several other urban dressed younger gentlemen sitting around him with guns clearly seen holstered at their side of underneath their jackets, "Ah here is the man of the hour himself!" Boss Moxie exclaimed excusing himself from the young gangsters and rose to his feet with the help of a man who bore some resemblance to the old king of the underworld, "I'm fine Bruno." He exclaims to the man grabbing the cane and limping towards the farmboy, "My son thinks I'm getting old for this type of business." He lets out a scoff, "Back in my day I could run circles around them."

"I'm here about a guy named Joel Kane. He has something of mine and I want it back."

Boss Moxie just smirked, "I'm honored that you chose to come to me for help but I can't help you. That guy is bad for business and if Intergang found out that I was supplying information to you then they'd come gunning for me and my business."

"I just need to know where he lives. This wont come back to you I promise."

He takes sometime to think it over before snapping his fingers causing Bruno to rush to his father's side, "Give Kal the info on Kane and be discreet about it."

A huge wave of relief washed over as Clark thought to himself, _'Hang on Lois.'_

**TBC**

**FUN FACT: Boss Moxie is Moxie Mannheim, Bruno Mannheim's father.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	53. Chapter 13 Part 4 Nobody's Damsel

**Chapter Thirteen Part IV- Nobody's Damsel **

The doors to the Luthor study slammed open causing the bald CEO to look up at the intruders with a frustrated sigh, "You would think for a farmboy that you'd have the common decency to knock before barging into my home." he notices someone at Clark's side and just shakes his head, "And you brought the reporter back with you." Lex rises from his seat agitation spreading through him at their sudden appearance and the fact he couldn't seem to get a night of peace in this house, "Speak before I have my men throw you out."

"Three years ago you hired a guy by the name of Joel Kane, the same Joel Kane that was harassing Lois about a story before her disappearance." Clark throws down a printout of a bank statement, "$500 was wired to his account from one of LuthorCorp's subsidiaries and I want to know why."

"I don't have to answer to you or your little friend." Lex responded immediately facing off against Clark causing the room to grow silent with tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife, "Times of you barging into my home are over." He calls out for security and watches as the rather large men appear at both Clark and Richard's side grabbing them by the arms ready to drag them out.

Clark just pushed the guard away defiantly, "If I found out that you're somehow responsible for Lois's disappearance then you can be damn sure that there will be repercussions."

Lex just shakes his head and clenched his teeth in anger as he reached for his phone to dial a private number known only to him, "Griff. Shut up and listen, I need everything you've got on Joel Kane's whereabouts and I need them now." He clicks off the phone and drops it on the desk uncaring if he broke it.

* * *

Lois head hung low in exhaustion with her chest slowly heaving back and forth, her body was screaming for her to just give in but her mind would not allow such a thing to happen, "You are one tough cookie. Not that many people can withstand this much pain."

She just smirked and let out a breathless reply, "I'm no most people." She used most of her strength to lift up her head to face Joel once again, "When I get out of here the first thing I'm gonna do is make sure you can't hurt anyone else and that includes your brother."

He just scoffed, "We're all Billy has, he may be smart but he's not stupid enough to turn against family." He looks over towards his brother, "Isn't that right William."

The young boy nodded reluctantly before sticking his hand into a bowl of water and placing it on his back where the fork had been stuck in him, "Watch this." Joel says gesturing towards him and Lois's eyes looked in surprise when the wound began to close almost as if it hadn't happened, "Water manipulation is a neat little trick. Did you know 60% of the human body is made up of water?"

"I didn't know this was a biology lesson." She retorts sarcastically earning another backhand which caused the cut on her lip to grow larger but she just shook it off, "Seriously what's the point to all of this? I don't know anything so there's no need to tire yourselves out searching for something you're never gonna find."

"Obviously I can't get through to you but maybe he can." Joel walks over to his baby brother and they begin conversing in a hushed tone unaware of the plan forming in Lois's head.

Billy eventually lost the battle and walked towards Lois to the point they were feet apart allowing him to outstretch his hand towards her causing a tight compression to form on her chest like someone was squeezing her lungs causing her to gasp for air until finally losing consciousness, "Way to go genius!" Joel exclaims slapping his brother over the head oblivious to the fact that he was now sporting a bloody nose, "Go get yourself cleaned up."

The young teen headed towards the bathroom leaving Joel with Lois once again, the intimidating metahuman advanced on her unmoving form to feel for a pulse only to feel nothing in response, "Shit" he exclaims and quickly went to untie her bindings and chains.

"Billy get your ass back out here and help me!"

* * *

One of Lex's sports cars sped out of the driveway in a hurry and seconds later Clark and Richard poked their head up from behind the dashboard, "I told you if we waited he'd do something like this" Richard states smugly as he starts the car oblivious to Clark's eye roll.

The black SUV stayed behind Lex's car keeping distance between them so he wouldn't get suspicious that he was being tailed at that very moment until the Porsche made a sharp right straight for the docks causing the two would be sleuths to have to drive all the way through traffic and make a u turn so they could continue their pursuit.

"Where'd you learn how to drive?"

"This is nothing; you should see me fly a plane."

"There's no way I'd ever get into a plane if you were flying it." Clark respond only to grimace when his head bangs against the backseat door, "Can you just keep your eyes on the road." He exclaims when they almost rear ended another car.

"Life's about taking risks Clark, sometimes you just have to take the plunge."

"This coming from a guy that's breaking every vehicular law in Metropolis." he grabbing onto the armrest when the sharp turn comes up which they barely make it through with some minor damage from scrapping against a brick wall.

They stopped when they spotted Lex's car parked outside the warehouse district talking on his cell phone, "Next time I'm driving." Clark says jumping out of the car which confused Richard but he soon followed, "Lois must be in there."

Before Richard could question their strategy, the farmboy tapped him on the head causing him to the slump against his car, "Sorry about this but I don't need anymore people getting hurt." Clark puts Richard's unconscious body in the backseat of the car and locks it's once the door closes, "Like you said sometimes you just have to take the plunge." He speeds towards the warehouse unaware of what was going on inside.

A dog bark caused him to turn around and come face to face with a golden retriever who sat there staring at him for a few seconds before running off with Clark close behind, the animal lead Clark to a blank side of the warehouse and pointed his nose up towards an open window which caused Clark to smile and pat the animal on the head before slowly ascending upwards towards his entrance.

_Meanwhile…at the same time…_

Billy and Joel were freaking out about the possibility that they had killed Lois Lane; it wasn't until a foot smashed into Joel's knee that they realized she was just playing possum.

She quickly jumped up to her feet and used the chain they had bound her up with as a weapon knocking the older brother out quite quickly leaving the younger one to fend for himself, "I suggest you get out of here and tell everything you know to the police, maybe the DA will be lenient and give you a deal." She drops the chains when he runs off quickly leaving her to stand over Joel Kane's body with all the pent up emotions flowing out causing her to kick him repeatedly until a pair of warm arms circled her calming her down.

The hate soon turned into relief as she sobbed into the strong chest of Clark Kent, "I've got you now Lo. Your safe." He whispers lifting her in his arms while she wrapped her arms around him tightly afraid to let go, "They can't hurt you anymore."

They get out of there just as Lex came bounding in with a gun only to see an empty chair and a very bruised metahuman, "Damn it" Lex exclaims in frustration as he slipped the gun into it holster and began to dial a number, "Prep a cell. We've got another one coming in; I think Sebastian will want to know we have one of his brothers in custody." He hung up and looked down at the fallen man with a wicked glint in his eyes, "I think your gonna like the place we have set up for you Joel, it's in Montana."

* * *

_**Several Days Later…**_

The doctors had found that due to the strain of the ordeal and the extent of her attack, they found several hairline fractures to her arm which they had to put in a sling in order for it to heal but other then a require psych evaluation they could find no other signs of trauma.

Clark let out a sigh of relief at the news and practically begged her to stay on the farm for a couple days in order to relax and get away from the city.

Richard had written a page 7 article about what had happened and questions about Joel Kane's whereabouts as well as the fact that DA Sacks was currently working on a plea bargain with the youngest of the Kane trio.

When Clark told her about teaming up Richard White in an effort to save her, she actually found it quite amusing at his expense but was really grateful that they put aside their differences and learned to work together.

But one thing he failed to mention was Lex's suspicious activity that could have been linked to her abduction, Clark didn't want her to run off to confront Lex and put more stress where it wasn't needed unless he had proof that it was true.

The secret to him was worth keeping for her health and safety.

* * *

Joel awoke in a small cell with a single bed and no windows, "What the hell?" he whispers to himself looking around the room confused until he notices a post-it note written on the cell door.

He walks over and takes the note which read: WELCOME HOME. He crumpled up the piece of paper in anger and began calling out from his cell door window which echoed down the long corridor of cells eventually leading towards a large metallic door labeled 33.1

**TBC**


	54. Chapter 14 Where We Stand

**Chapter Fourteen- "Where We Stand"**

The loft doors were wide open allowing Clark to sit on the edge with his legs dangling in the air as he just sat there on the wood floor staring at the setting sun, "Penny for your thoughts."

He looked back over his shoulder to see Lois standing behind him with her arm still in a sling from the incident with the Kane brothers, "The doctor said for you to rest." He says concerned.

"You need to relax Smallville. This isn't my first rodeo and certainly won't be my last that's for damn sure." She sits at his side and playfully nudges him but soon grows serious from the look on his face, "I'm fine"

He takes her uninjured hand in his, "I don't know what I would've done if-" he's cut off when she silences him with a quick kiss, "W-What was that for?"

"No reason." She replies with a smile while her hand squeezes his tightly, "You don't need to worry about stuff like that, we're together that's all that matters." She lays her head on his shoulder and watches the remaining daylight disappear.

"Are we together?" he questions immediately regretting it when she pulls away from him with a confused look on her face, "I mean since China we haven't exactly talked about where this is headed."

"I don't…" she trails off when she notices a black Mercedes-Benz W221 drives up the stretch of road leading up towards the farm and immediately recognizes it.

"Lois?" Clark's voice knocks her out of thought and causes her to turn and face him, "Are we together or not?"

She shakes her head in thought but he takes it as a sign of rejection and immediately rises to his feet and walks off without a word only to come to a halt when Bruce Wayne appears from the backseat of the luxury vehicle, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Bruce seems to look from Clark to over his shoulder at something.

"No." Lois's voice causes him to turn around to face her as she just stand in the barn entrance, "You weren't interrupting anything."

Clark lets out a frustrated noise and walks off towards the yellow farmhouse leaving Bruce standing there confused, "Are you sure about that Lo? He seems a little pissed about something."

"It's nothing I can't handle." She walks past him headed towards her car, "I assume you're here for Clark so I'll just leave you boys to discuss your business while I go dig into a pint."

Bruce just shakes his head and walks into the yellow farmhouse, "Another rough patch in the Lois Lane and Clark Kent department?"

"Something like that." Clark stops what he was doing but shook off the thought, "Why are you here Bruce? Need a place to hide out from those assassins?"

"Actually I'm here because someone's stolen something of mine and I need your help getting it back."

The farmboy turned around to face Bruce with a confused look on his face, "The richest man in Gotham is coming to me for help, it must be something very valuable if you're coming to me."

"It's the last stone of knowledge." Bruce immediately notices a change in Clark's body language, his back straightens and disbelief is evident in his eyes, "I'm the one that stole it from you and now someone's stolen it from me."

In that split second Bruce found himself pinned against the wall with Clark gripping the lapels of his tailored suit, "You're the reason I can't finish the crystal. Do you know what you've done?"

"I wasn't sure that I could trust you with the stone so I decided to keep it form you until I thought you were worthy of such a gift."

"Who died and put you in charge of my destiny!" Clark drops the boy billionaire harshly on the floor and steps away running his fingers through his hair, "If the stones are in the wrong hands it could mean the end of us all. You've put not only my secret but you've put this whole world in jeopardy because of your mistrust."

"I know that now Clark but we can right my wrong by figuring out who stole the stone from me."

Clark shakes his head negatively, "You've done enough Bruce." He grabs his coat and speeds away leaving Bruce alone to contemplate his actions.

* * *

When Lois opened the door to her dorm room she quickly slammed the door in Bruce's face before quickly opening it once again with one hip firmly planted on her hip, "What do you want?"

"I need your help. Clark wont listen to me and-"

"And you thought that since he turned you down that you'd come to me. Don't I feel lucky." She cuts him and moves aside allowing him to step inside with the door closing behind him, "What's so important that you needed to come all the way to Kansas?"

He began rubbing his hands nervously as he looked around the small dorm room, "You remember the stone that was stolen from Clark the day of Chloe's birthday party?"

"What about it?"

He turns around to face her, "I may or may not have had a part in stealing it."

A look of disbelief crosses her face followed by confusion, "Why would you steal one of the stones from Clark?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"My boyfriend's an alien from another planet, I'm pretty sure that I can handle anything you have to tell me." Replied Lois with her arms crossed over her chest, "Hit me with your best shot."

After explaining the whole situation in great detail, Lois's only response was a slap upside Bruce's head causing the billionaire to rub the sore spot on the back of his head, "I knew coming to you would be a bad idea. You always end up hitting me."

"Take it like a man Bruce. How could you be so stupid as to steal something that important from Clark only to have someone else steal if from right under your nose?"

"Well at the time I didn't know that the stones were meant for Clark and now that I do we have to get this stone to him before something really bad happens."

"I think something bad already happened." She replies letting out a frustrated breath while running her fingers through her hair, "Is there anyone you can think of that would want to steal from you?"

Bruce immediately looked up at her and said, "Lex Luthor. He was in Egypt the same time I was searching for the first stone and I take it Clark was the one that stole the stone he had. Damn It!" he reaches for something inside of his pocket and begins to dial a number where he then started speaking in a very angry Italian before slamming his phone closed.

"Lex has been tracking my movements this whole time and must've gotten to my thief."

"Well what's this guy's name? Maybe we can track him down and ask what he did with the stone."

A look crossed his face that she couldn't decipher, "If I tell you promise not to be mad." She nods and takes a breath, "Billy Kane"

If you think you've seen an angry Lois Lane that was nothing compared to the look she was giving Bruce which made him wish he hadn't told her, "You hired the man who kidnapped me and tried to torture me about Level 3." She slaps him this time a lot hard leaving a red mark on his cheek, "Bastard" she whispers and goes to grab her stuff.

"Lo I swear I had no idea that they would hurt you. Jason Teague hired him and I paid him to get the stone from Clark, Lex must've used his brother to his advantage…you know that I would never hurt you."

"You better have a plan on getting that stone back or so help me all of Gotham City will know about your extra circular activities as Batman." She walks out slamming the door behind her only to run straight into Clark.

He looked at the expression on her face curious as to who had pissed her off this time to which she proceeded to go off in a rant about what had happened leaving her breathless and relieved to get that off her chest.

Clark just grabbed her hand in an act of support, "We'll figure this out but right now I think it would be best if you just stayed focus on school and the Daily Planet. Leave the stones to me and Bruce."

"But what about what he did?"

"He thought he was doing something right and I can't really blame him for trying to protect something I should've been searching for at the start. With his resources and my abilities we can finish this." He moves a strand of hair out of the way cupping her face as he gives her a reassuring smile, "After that we can finish what we started" he gives her a passionate kiss that caused the butterflies in her stomach to go haywire and her feet to curl, "I'll see you around." He smirks giving her a softer kiss before walking off leaving a speechless Lois Lane behind.

**TBC**

**Next chapter focuses more on Lex and leads to a showdown between old friends…STAY TUNED!**

**FEEDBACK!**


	55. Chapter 15 The Root of all Evil

**After this is the end of Reconnected….I hope you enjoy the final chapters!**

**Chapter Fifteen- "The Root of all Evil"**

"Have you found anything yet?" a familiar voice called out causing Lex to turn around and come face to face with Talia Al Ghul in the flesh.

"I thought we agreed not to meet each other yet at least until I found what you were looking for."

She just smirks and advances towards the cautious man in case she double crossed him, "My father doesn't have a lot of time and neither do you." Before he could each blink he found himself face first on his desk with her elbow pressing into his neck while the other twisted his arm, "Billy Kane was stupid enough to get caught but he did give us the stone so my sister and I are grateful to him. We however don't appreciate you taking your sweet time in helping us."

"There's not a lot I can do. My father's projects were either dismantled or destroyed by time I took over. Your father can not be save."

She applied more pressure causing him to wince in pain, "Do not underestimate us Mr. Luthor. The league of shadows is everywhere, we see what you o not want us to see and we take whatever we want to take." She lets him go and takes a few steps back, "You have 24 hours to get us that serum if you do not have it at the set time then I'm afraid Lex Luthor's legacy will end in Smallville."

When he turns around with a gun in his hand he is surprised to see that she is not there and quickly rushes over to the vault which slid open to reveal numerous bars of meteor rock, souvenirs from his travels and the stone.

With the threat of death looming overhead, Lex needed to put a rush on his plans including dealing with a certain pest problem that went by the name Kent.

* * *

Lois exited her dorm room and quickly locked the door when she felt someone standing behind her, "Hello Ms. Lane" she turns around to see Lex standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, "I heard you still weren't feeling well from that unfortunate incident and I thought I'd take you out for lunch."

"Thanks Lex but I've got class in a few minutes." She slips the key into her pocket and begins to walk off leaving Lex behind who seemed to smirk when a guy bumped into her and quickly walked towards him without stopping.

The man quickly passed Lois's key which he had stolen and handed it to Lex before disappearing down the hall.

The bald billionaire waited until the coast was clear before using the key to stealthily enter the dorm room where he wasn't the least surprised to see one side a mess, "This is going to be easier than I thought." He shifted around searching for whatever he could find until he noticed a lockbox hidden underneath her bed, "Thank you Lois." He says to himself as he slips the lockbox into his coat and slips out without anyone noticing or question his movements.

* * *

After leaving the Daily Planet early, Lois made her way back to Smallville specifically the Luthor Mansion.

Clark had forbidden her from getting involved with the plan to get the stone back from Lex but clearly didn't realize that was a mistake not to be made by those who knew her personality.

_Meanwhile at the same time…_

Clark was loading the hay into the stables for the horses when his superhearing picked up on the sound of footsteps approaching and quickly turned around to see Lex standing there at the entranceway, "Surprised to see me?"

The farmboy ignores the question and finishes off the last bit of chores before turning back around to face his old friend, "What do you want Lex?"

Lex doesn't answer at first just stares at him, "How could I be so blind? I should've known there was something special about you from the day we met, perhaps I was blinded by our friendship or the fact that I saw a brother in you but now I know the truth about the real Clark Kent"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

His friend lets out an almost joy filled laugh like this was a game, "You always appear out of nowhere to save the day almost as if you possessed abilities beyond those of mortal men. A lone survivor from the planet Krypton sent to Earth as its protector or its ultimate weapon, its tough to decide which side you're on."

Clark laughs nervously at the comment, "You think that I'm an alien? That's crazy even for you Lex." he turns to head out of the barn when the sudden feeling of kryptonite caused his body to collapse to the ground in pain.

"What's the matter Clark? You look a little sick." Lex stalks closer to his fallen friend with the glowing green rock shining brightly on his finger, "Hard to believe that such a small rock could hurt a man with your gifts."

"This isn't you Lex." Clark says sincerely despite the pain that spread through his body, "You don't have to do this."

An unrecognizable smirk appear on Lex's face, "Oh but I do, Clark." he squats down with the smirk still on his face, "Since its obvious that you wont help me, I cant let you stop me from accomplishing something my father could only dream of."

Lex grabs Clark by the collar and pulls him closer, "All you have to do is tell me where those stones are, it'll save you from getting the answer beat out of you with my pretty little green rock."

"What makes you think that I've got the stones? I'm just a farm boy from Kansas."

The bald billionaire laughed at the obvious lie, "You and I both know that there's more to you then this farm and this town." He looks Clark in the eye with traces of a smirk on his face, "I know you've got the stones and this time I've got proof." the grip on the collar slackens causing the young farm boy to smack the floor hard.

Reaching into his pockets, Lex throws down the folder full of notes with Lois's handwriting everywhere, "Looks like I'm not the only one you can't trust with your secret, she has everything about you in there from the day you two met to the stones."

Clark looks down at the files surprised at what he was seeing, "She wouldn't keep this from me."

Lex relishes in the pain he's caused, "I won't kill you today, Clark. But I will let you live knowing that the only woman whose ever loved you has betrayed you." he grabs Clark by the collar and slams his fist into Clark's face causing the kryptonian to slump to the ground in pain as Lex slips off the kryptonite ring and slips it onto Clark's finger, "I'm sure this will keep you tied down until I get what I want…" he turns to walk away locking the stable door on his way out leaving Clark to struggle with removing the ring.

"I'm gonna stop you." The farmboy says the weakening feeling of kryptonite which causes Lex to stop and turn around, "Whatever you have planned I'm going to stop it."

"Still trying to save the world?" Lex walks back and squats down in front of him, "Let me tell you something about these people you love so much. Eventually their devotion will turn to hatred and they will turn against you after seeing you for the freak that you are." He grabs Clark's face forcing the kryptonian to look at him, "Take care in the coming days and know that everything that happens after that was all because of you."

Lex rises back up and leaves the fallen hero alone in the dark, "I'll be sure to send Lois your regards." He calls out one final time before getting back into his car and driving away.

* * *

Lois was having trouble getting into the vault but eventually cracked the safe thanks to a Christmas gift from Chloe, "I'm gonna have to get her something better next year" she says to herself as the door slides open to reveal Lex Luthor's private vault and the stone which she quickly grabbed and stuffed into her bag.

"You might want to put that back Ms. Lane" Lex's voice called out form behind causing her to turn around, "Or I may enjoy seeing the police drag you away to Belle Reeve. There's a cell especially reserved for you."

"Go to hell" she responds and begins walking away only to be grabbed by Lex, "Get your damn hands off me."

"I see now why Clark loves you. Loyalty such as yours is not something many people are accustomed to but I took care of that."

She looks at him surprised at the comment and asks, "What did you do?"

Lex just smirked and reached into the bag to take the stone back from her, "Either take the stone or save the life of the man you love."

"I've got a better suggestion." She punches him in the gut followed by a roundhouse kick to the face, "I take the stone and kick your ass for whatever you did to Clark." She picks up the fallen stone and quickly races out of the mansion before Lex could even get up to call for security.

* * *

The kryptonite was causing his body to grow weaker with each passing second and the ring wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried.

"Clark!" Lois races into the farm to see him struggling and quickly races to his side, "What happened?"

He looks at her unresponsive as Lex's words replayed over in his head about her betrayal but was quickly erased from his mind when she tried to help carry him over to her car where she then proceeded to rummage through the trunk until she found her toolkit and pull out a pair of wire cutters.

"Lex showed me your notebook" he states suddenly before she get to work on removing the ring which causes her to look up at him with a remorseful look, "Why didn't you tell me you still had a file on me?"

"Because I knew how much it would hurt you and that you would hate me."

Despite the obvious pain from the kryptonite Clark just smirked, "I could never hate you Lo…I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him but soon pull away after accidentally poking him with the cutters, "Sorry." She says before going right back to removing the kryptonite from his finger.

After struggling for a few minute the band snapped and the ring was quickly thrown far away, "Better?" she asks turning her attention back to him as he slowly began to regain all of his strength and nodded as a responsive, "Great cause I have something you might want." She reaches into her bag and pulls out the stone which causes Clark to look up at her surprised, "Maybe this will make up for the whole notebook incident."

He took the stone from her and just smiled as he quickly grabbed her crashing his lips to hers.

Needing air the two part and Lois looked down at the dark stone in Clark's hand with an unreadable expression soon appearing on her face and looked up towards him silent all the while knowing that this meant for them…it was time to say goodbye.

**TBC**

**I kind of rushed through this chapter so I'm sorry if it seems messy I just wanted to get this done but still I hope you guys like it.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	56. Chapter 16 Goodbye

**Chapter Sixteen- "Goodbye"**

Clark stared at his reflection in the mirror while he tried tying tie when he caught sight of Lois standing at the top of the loft stairs watching him, "I thought you were studying for your exams." He turns to face her with his hands dropped to his side letting the untied tie hang around his neck loosely.

A smirk appeared on her face as she walked up to him and continued tying the tie, "You only graduate from High School once." A sad look crosses over her face but she tries to hide it from him, "And your leaving" she trails off staring at the tie aimlessly but shook off the feeling and put on a fake smile when she looked back up at him, "This might be our last day with each other."

He puts his hand on her cheek pulling them closer together causing their lips to brush against each other softly, "I'll be back before you know it then you can go back to busting my chops." Simultaneous smiles crossed their faces as they stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Lex was running around the mansion packing his stuff for a hasty departure when the sound of heels cause him to turn around to see Talia and Nyssa Al Ghul standing behind him, "You've failed us." Nyssa says in an aggressive manner as she advances towards Lex with her dagger with a green dragon embroiled on the handle, "We don't like when people fail us."

He hold his hands up in surrender to them while cautiously backing away, "You may not have held up your end of the deal with the stones but I found what you're looking for." He unlocks his briefcase quickly and pulls out a small vial, "My team worked out the imperfections that were present in the original formula. This is Lazarus 2.0"

Talia steps forward to snatch the vial from his hand, "How do I know this isn't the original formula? You could be tricking us just to save your sorry ass."

"What reason would I have to lie to you two? I know the circles you run in."

Nyssa slips her knife back in its holster attached to her thigh and takes a step back, "There's only one way to test it." She says to her sister as they share a look before Talia snaps Nyssa's neck causing woman to fall to the ground much to Lex's surprise.

"What the hell are you doing!" he looks from the fallen girl to Talia stunned by what had happened as he watches Talia injects the serum into Nyssa's system and waited a few minutes until finally she jerked up gasping for air.

"Satisfied?" asks Lex before pulling out the small case that contained the serum and handed it to them, "I don't ever want to see you in Smallville again are we clear."

Talia advances towards Lex in a threatening manner while Nyssa was still rubbing her sore neck. "Don't make threats Mr. Luthor. The League of Shadows has people all over the world and we could easily erase you from this world." She takes the case and walks towards her sister as they quickly disappear from Lex's eyes.

Lex let out a sigh of relief and went right back to packing ready to slip under the radar for however long it took to get off the Al Ghul's list.

* * *

The graduation ceremony went off without a hitch. Photos were taken, hats were thrown and the celebration towards a new life began once the ceremony ended allowing the new leaders of the world to bask in their newfound freedom.

Once Clark explained to his friends that he was leaving it caused a sadness to sweep across them but the goodbyes were quickly forgotten as everyone enjoyed their final day with their favorite farmboy.

Chloe's boyfriend Jimmy Olsen was there to snap photos and was easily embraced by the group especially Lois who took a liking to the future photographer after learning he was going to intern at the Daily Planet next year alongside her and Richard.

While Jimmy and Lois discussed their future plans at the Daily Planet, Clark hugged and bid goodbye to Lana, Chloe and even Pete who had shown up in support of his friends.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around and see his father smiling down at him, "I'm proud of you son." They hug for what seems like a while before pulling away and Jonathan ruffled Clark's head just like when he was young, "Be sure to write to us whenever you can or call to let us know that you're okay."

"I won't be leaving for a couple hours dad. Jor-El gave me time to get my affairs in order." He responds when Martha comes over to hug him and place a kiss on his cheek, "Okay that's enough you guys." He moves away from his parents to avoid any more awkward goodbyes.

The rest of the day was spent with the ones he loved at the Farm where his mother tearfully helped him pack his stuff and get ready for the trip to the Fortress.

* * *

The opening in the cave wall began to crack open and a bright light broke through causing Lois to shield her eyes while Clark just kept his back to the light and looked at her with a small sad smile, "I guess this is goodbye."

They lock eyes saying all they needed to say in those brief moments and she immediately wrapped her arm around him in a tight hug, "This isn't goodbye Smallville, we'll see each other again someday." She buries her face into is chest trying to stop the tears from escaping but was unsuccessful.

Clark just smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he whispered, "I'll always love you don't forget that."

He pulled away and wiped the tears from her face with a smile, "I'd ask you not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone but I know you well enough to know that you always seem to find trouble." She laughs and he leans in to brush his lips against her softly, "Take care of yourself Lane."

She nods and watches him walk through the blinding white light when she suddenly calls out, "When you finish your training don't forget to look me up when you're done."

Clark just smiles and proceeds to walk towards the center console where he set the final crystal into place causing a yellow light to explode forward and the entrance to the cave to close as the three stone formed into one giant crystal and began hovering in the air.

He took in a nervous breath before reaching towards the crystal where he felt his body being pulled forward until he disappeared from the cave and the light disappeared…

"Goodbye Clark" Lois says looking at the sealed wall with a sad look in her eyes.

_**Six Years Later…**_

"_It is time to fulfill your destiny my son. Go forth and live among the humans but always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you."_ Jor-El's voice booms around the Fortress and the symbols around Clark fade away as does the barrier of images signaling the end of this training, _"Just know that no matter where you go that this place will always be open to you and your descendants"_ the crystalline structure's color begins to fade away leaving the kryptonian alone in the cold.

Clark looks around the fortress taking everything in one last time with a bit of nostalgia before launching himself into the air and flying away in a blur.

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Whitesnake blasted through the speakers with Lois bobbing her head with the rhythm while she finished off her story and shut her laptop with a sigh of relief.

She slid off the barstool and started walking towards the kitchen when the sound of buzzing caused her to turn down the music and head towards the door, "I wasn't expecting you until…" she trails off and freezes when she sees whose standing on the other side of the door.

He had changed since the last time they saw each other, his hair seemed a little un-kept and he had a slight stubble giving him a more rugged exterior but one thing that didn't change was his obsession with plaid.

"Hello Lois."

She stands there speechless and he just laughs at his ability to make her grow silent, "You look good Lane." He steps closer to her and grabs a small strand of dark hair, "I like the new look." He sees the look in her eye and the small smile on her face.

Before he could say anything else she grabs him and crashes her lips against his pulling him further into her apartment and closing the door behind them, "I've missed you." They both say simultaneously causing smiles to appear on their face as Lois runs her hand down his face praying that it wasn't another one of her dreams.

"I told you I'd be back." He says with a grin on his face and leans his face closer to hers, "I always keep my promises." He brushes his lips against her allowing them to indulge in some much needed six year separation make out therapy.

They were reconnected once again…

**THE END**

**It's been a long ride ladies and gentlemen. I wanted to thank everyone who supported the story and sticking with it, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Now that Reconnected is done, don't forget to be on the look out for my next story… LITTLE WONDERS which will be coming soon.**

**FEEDBACK!**


End file.
